Night Blood
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: Chapter 37 is up and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do also have a piece of fan art for this last chapter. If anyone owuld like to see it, just ask I will send the web site address to you.
1. Default Chapter

Night Blood

Chapter 1

(1850's in Scotland)

As Night Blood sat down on one of the lower tree braches in the dense woods, a large procession was traveling down a dirt road that was located about fifty feet from his position. The only time he had ever seen that many humans was in a village. He thought it looked like an entire village of oomans was making a pilgrimage, but he just did not know where to. Even though, he could care less where they were going, he was just enjoying some quiet time away from his ship and obnoxious unblooded Yautja, who were very full of themselves and could not wait for anything.

Night Blood had temporarily removed his mask but remained invisible. Looking over at the parade of humans, he saw a huge gold and turquoise colored box that had four spoke wheels and six black creatures pulling it in front. Night Blood then remembered that the box was called a carriage and the black creatures were called horses.

That is when he saw a human female poke her head out of the carriage window. In fact, she had the upper portion of her body stuck out of the window and she was smiling.

Night Blood thought that the young female was attractive for a human. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back away from her heart-shaped face, save for a few stray tendrils that were hanging loose at the base of her neck. Her eyebrows were delicately arched over her almond-shaped lavender colored eyes. Her nose was pin-straight, except it was slightly turned up at the end. Her lips were the color of a dark pink rose, full and pouty. From what he could see of her upper body, she was wearing an off-the-shoulder pale blue satin gown with matching lace that was sewn over the top of it, which emphasized the swell of her breasts. Around her delicate neck, she wore a gold chain that had a single pearl drop that dipped down to being just slightly above the swell of her breasts. She also wore a set of matching earrings. As he looked at all the skin that was available to his view, he thought that her skin reminded him of cream. Soft and inviting.

It also reminded him of the fact that he had been without a mate for a long time, so anything female was a temptation. He knew he could abstain until he got back home and there were plenty of females to be had. Many of the females would kill to have him mate with them but the problem was that he did not find any of them appealing after one round. He was finally looking for someone that he could take as a life mate. He wanted a female who was not solely interested in him for mating but someone who could spark his interest. He needed a female who was willing to travel the galaxy with him and who could fight by his side without him having to ask.

Sighing heavily, Night Blood continued to watch the processional as it continued its trek down the road. The young female was still gazing in wide wonder at everything that she saw. However, it was her eyes that entranced him. He had never seen purple eyes on any human before. He was used to seeing them with either brown, blue, or sometimes green but never purple. He figured that would be a good enough reason for any male to choose her as a potential mate.

Night Blood leaned his head back against the tree and shut his golden eyes against the sunlight that came dancing through the trees. He felt as though his day could not have been any more perfect than what it was right now. The day was very warm, the sun was shining brightly, there was not a cloud in the sky, and most importantly, none of his unblooded crewmembers was there to aggravate him.

He was just about to doze off when he heard a couple of branches cracking. Looking over, he saw several human males making their way on horses towards the road, specifically the carriage that housed the lavender eyed female. Night Blood did not think that these males were part of her troop, so he decided to keep watch just to see if any of them attempted to attack. If they did, he would intervene and enjoy a little bit of hunting as well as saving lives all in one day.

"DAWSON!" Night Blood heard the female scream when the approaching men started to attack the troop. _Oh well, time to have some fun without the rest of the crew._

Well, what do you think so far? Do you see anything I need to add or explain? If so, let me know so this way I can add it into the next chapter. This story should have been the first in the series but I did not think about adding it until after I started "To Catch a Warrior". So, please forgive me and do not strangle me for the confusion.


	2. A cry for help

Chapter 2: A cry for help

Princess Jasmine had just about had enough of postponing her trips to other countries. This time, her parents wrote her to order her to return home immediately. They did not even bother to give her an explanation as to why. She found out from her driver, Dawson, that they betrothed her to the King of France without her consent.

She could only count on one hand the amount of times she had met the King and Jasmine did not like him one bit. He was three times her age and very boring. He believed that he was above everyone else and that his people should not have a say in anything.

He made his intentions perfectly clear the last time they met. He wanted her to be his Queen and because of her youth, she should be able to give him many sons to be able to carry on his line. It would also give him another kingdom to command in the event of her parents' death. Jasmine thought it was strange that he would be so concerned over her parents, which worried her no end.

She just really wished her parents would let her find her own suitor. Either that, or marry her younger sister off to the King. Jasmine knew that her sister, Yvette, was more beautiful than she was and she knew it. If the both of them were standing in a room together and a group of men walked in, no one would notice her. They would all flock to Yvette and she loved it. There was not a man in the country who had not tried to win her hand.

Jasmine just wished her sister did not flirt so much. Yvette had a bad habit of teasing men and then leaving them there with their tongues wagging luck a bunch of dogs. Jasmine knew that men did not like to be teased in such a way and she also knew that one of these days, a man would come along and tell her so. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later before a dangerous man decides to come along and show her.

Yvette could not help the fact that she was blessed with all the beauty and Jasmine did not have any. Yvette was the epitome of perfection. She had pale skin that was almost alabaster. A set of deep blue eyes that were framed with long dark lashes and she had dark brown hair. She had ruby red lips and her cheekbones were high. She was short, only standing about five foot two, and well rounded.

Jasmine, on the other hand, had dark strawberry blonde hair and very odd purple eyes. Jasmine was tall, standing almost five foot nine, and extremely thin but, her breasts were what normally drew any man's attention. Her breasts were extremely oversized for her body, which was her reason for binding them down. Her skin had developed a nice light golden color to it from all of her traveling and staying out doors in the sun.

Today was their last day on the long dirt road and they should reach the palace by nightfall. Jasmine was just happy to be able to look at all the changes that have happened in the last six months. Winter had turned into summer. The trees were covered in leaves. The birds were singing happily as the sunlight danced through the canopy that the trees made above them. Flowers were in full bloom and the air was heavily perfumed with their delicate scent. Jasmine made a mental note to herself that she was going to get out her quill pen, ink, and a notebook in order to be able to catalogue all of the plants that were growing in the forest.

The carriage was large enough to seat four people very comfortably. Two could sit on one side and two on the other side with still plenty of leg room to spare. It was lined in dark green velvet with gold trim. The outside was pale blue with gold trim. It also had a storage area on top of it to store their entire traveling luggage, which were at least six oversized trunks with more room to spare.

Sighing heavily at the thought of her upcoming nuptials to the King of France, she looked out the carriage window and saw several riders heading in their direction. She gasped when she saw that they had pistols and swords drawn. That is when she realized that her entourage was about to be robbed and there was no place for her carriage to move to, except over the cliff that was about ten feet away from them.

"DAWSON!" Jasmine screamed when she saw two of her guards shot.

"Me lady. We be havin' to get out of here!" Brianna stated in a heavy Scottish accent.

Brianna was one of Jasmine's two ladies in waiting that went everywhere with her. Brianna was short and stocky. She had thick black curls and dark brown eyes. Her face was round but she was very pleasant.

"Aye, I be havin' to agree with ye on that" Jasmine softly stated as she tried to quickly come up with a way to get them all out of the carriage before they got into real danger. Jasmine did not like the prospect of tumbling down the hillside in a carriage.

"Oh me lady, we be havin' to think of something quick" Erica stated softly as she glanced out the carriage to see a man on horseback closing on their carriage.

Erica was Jasmine's other lady in waiting. She had pale blonde hair and pale lime green eyes. She was tall and willowy, like Jasmine, but she had a lot more meat on her bones than Jasmine did and she was more proportion.

"Okay, we be havin' to make a quick jump out of the carriage. Ye two will go first, then I be followin' ye" Jasmine stated as she quickly stood up and pushed the carriage door open.

"Nay, my princess. Ye should be going first," Erica argued but Jasmine quickly pulled her up out of her seat and pointed to the open door.

"We dinnae be havin' time for this" Jasmine quickly stated and gave Erica a hard shove out the carriage door. Jasmine watched as Erica landed in a pile of soft grass and rolled quickly away.

"Ye are goin' next Brianna," Jasmine softly stated as she helped Brianna up.

"Good and ye had better be followin' close behind us, me lady" Brianna stated as she leapt from the moving carriage and landed on another soft patch of grass.

"Alright, here be goin' everything" Jasmine stated as she prepared herself to leap from the carriage but was suddenly tossed backwards as the carriage tilted on its side and started to roll down the hill.

Jasmine thought that this was the end as the carriage continued to toss her around until it came to an abrupt halt. She sighed with relief when the carriage finally stopped on its side. Jasmine placed a hand to her temple and felt a large knot begin to form. She was too exhausted and bruised to move, so she laid her head against the floor and closed her eyes.

POV:

Night Blood had seen the carriage roll down the hillside. He had also seen the lavender eyed female push two other females from the carriage but he did not see her anywhere. He had hoped that she made it out but he was not sure if she did. He had already killed three of the males who had attacked the unsuspecting humans, so he figured they could handle the rest while he looked for the female with the purple eyes.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Night Blood finally spotted the carriage but there was still no sign of the female. With his mask on, he scanned the entire area for a warm human body and when he finally came to look at the carriage, he saw that there was still someone in it. They were alive! He was sure that a tumble like that should have killed anyone but there it was on his infrared scanner.

He leapt down from the branch and searched the area carefully to make sure that no one saw him. He climbed onto the side of the carriage and opened the door to gaze down at the lavender-eyed female, who was unconscious. He carefully climbed inside the carriage and checked her vital signs. She was alive and except for a slight swelling on her temple, she was in good health and no broken bones. He did not think that a human female body could withstand that kind of abuse but somehow hers did.

He lifted her up into his arms and then swung her limp body over his shoulder. He carefully climbed out of the carriage, looked for any signs of human life, and then pulled himself out. He resituated the female and carried her over to a stream, where he laid her down with her back against a tree. He gently ripped a small portion of the bottom of her dress off and dipped the soft material into the cool, crystal clear water. Taking the wet fabric, he dabbed the swollen place on her head, trying to remove the blood and take out some of the swelling. He figured she would have one hell of a headache when she woke up.

"Who are ye?" her voice was barely above a whisper as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze at a half-naked man who was taking care of her.

I know, I left everyone hanging. But, I just had to do it.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

"Guan-thwei" Night Blood stated in his language. That is when he quickly realized that she did not understand and quickly translated it into her own. He learned the human language of English almost a hundred years ago and was right now studying French and Spanish.

"Night Blood" he said as he continued to clean up her forehead.

"Where are ye from?" she asked as she examined his attire.

She had never seen a near naked man before in her life and she was sure that his body was the best looking that she would probably ever see. He looked as though he stood close to seven feet tall and weighed close to four hundred pounds of pure muscle. She could not see his face because he was wearing a mask. From behind the mask, flowed coal black hair that was twisted into thick locks that reached to his waist and had silver bands wrapped around each one of them. His shoulders were extremely broad which then started to taper down from his massive chest to a narrow waist and hips. His legs were as big as tree trunks and about as long as they were too.

He wore some sort of strange fish net shirt over his chest, which did not leave much to the imagination. He also wore a shiny metal shoulder pad over both shoulders. There were also some bones that hung from different parts of his body. The only thing that covered his nether region was a metal loincloth that showed extreme flexibility.

"From a planet that is very far away from here" Night Blood politely answered as he leaned away from the tall female.

He had not expected her to be as tall as what she was. He expected her to only stand about five foot two, give or take an inch. However, she was very tall and lean. The only part of her that was not lean was her breasts. However, he did not normally go for females with large breasts. He enjoyed females with very long legs.

"From the stars" she asked as she pointed upwards.

"Yes. Now then, what is your name?" Night Blood asked as he stood up and held out his hand to help the female up. She gladly took his hand and allowed him to help her. He still could not get over the fact of how tall she was. She was only about a head shorter than he was and had extremely long legs.

As he looked her over again, he saw something very strange on the inside of her. His scanner showed that her inner organs were actually in the wrong spot. It was as though something was pushing them upwards into a very uncomfortable position, which did not seem to faze her.

"Princess Jasmine Renault" Jasmine stated as she curtsied to Night Blood.

"You're a Princess," Night Blood had read about the fact that there were certain people who were born to nobility and ruled over countries. He knew that the highest-ranking official was a King, then the Queen, then the Prince, and then the Princess. He could not believe that he actually saved the life of a noble and here she was bowing to him for saving her life.

"Aye, that I am" Jasmine said as she stared up at Night Blood. She kept thinking that she should actually be running away from him for fear but something inside her told her that she was safe around him.

"You should get back to the rest of your people before they start thinking that you're dead," Night Blood stated as he pointed up towards the hill where some of her entourage were already forming a search party for her.

"I'll not be able to climb that hill in me corset," Jasmine stated.

"A what!" Night Blood just stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

"My corset which is one of my under things" Jasmine explained but was not ready to go into a complete explanation about her under garments.

"I know what it is but why would you put your body through such a torturous device. The females on my planet believe they should be able to attract a mate by just their scent and good bloodlines" Night Blood stated and quickly realized that he was letting his emotions run wild on him. He knew it could only be the fact that he could see that Jasmine had long legs that he actually liked and he wished that she were one of his own kind so he could voice his opinion.

"Well now, as ye can be seein', I dinnae believe that I be a female of your kind" Jasmine quickly stated as she kept her temper in check before she started cursing.

"That is very true, Princess," Night Blood stated as he tried to figure out a way to be able to get Jasmine up the hill with little attention drawn to him. He knew the only way would be to carry her up through the trees and land next to the road.

"Well now, how will ye be able to assist me in getting back up there?" Jasmine questioned as she pointed towards the hillside.

"Only one way that I can think of," Night Blood stated as he scooped Jasmine up into his arms, which procured a startled gasp from her.

"Oh, now I see" Jasmine quickly stated as she thought that he was going to carry her up the hillside. She cautiously placed an arm around his shoulders and held on.

"Good, I thought you would," Night Blood stated as he resituated Jasmine to where she would have to hold onto him while he climbed up a tree.

He then jumped from tree to tree until they reached the road. He carefully lowered her to the ground and was turning to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Ye are leavin' so soon?" Jasmine questioned as she watched him turn and start to walk away.

"I have to get back to my ship before the crew decides to do something stupid," Night Blood stated as he turned back around to take one last look at Jasmine.

"Then, I guess we will never be seein' each other again" Jasmine solemnly stated as she removed her pearl necklace.

"Who knows? Only the Gods know for certain what time will bring," Night Blood stated as he continued to look at her.

"Then, I am askin' ye to take this token as a show of my gratitude for what ye have done" Jasmine stated as she placed the necklace around Night Blood's neck.

"I can not accept such a gift, your highness" Night Blood could not believe that she was giving him her necklace.

"It is mine to give and ye did save me life. For that, this is but a small token of my esteem," Jasmine said with a smile.

"This is an argument I am not going to win is it?" Night Blood questioned as he fingered the small trinket.

"Aye, sir Night Blood," Jasmine softly stated as she watched him.

"Thank you" Night Blood stated as he turned and left, not sure why he just thanked her for the necklace.

Jasmine was still at a loss for words when her driver and her two ladies in waiting showed up. Jasmine turned to look for Night Blood but found that he had vanished. She smiled to herself as her driver placed her on top of one of the black horses that had survived the carriage accident and they rode the rest of the way back to the palace.


	4. Dining room daydream

Chapter 4: Dining room daydream

After Jasmine arrived home, she quickly explained to both of her parents about the horrible incident that she endured. She also told them about the man called Night Blood, who came to her rescue but suddenly vanished. Her parents immediately ordered several of the royal guards out to search for him. Jasmine very much doubted that they would find him.

Of course, that was several hours ago and now; she was sitting down at the dining room table. Her father was sitting at the head of the table and her mother was at the other end. Jasmine sat directly across from Yvette and her new suitor. Yvette had not even bothered to introduce the young man, which infuriated Jasmine.

Jasmine changed out of her ruined blue satin dress and into another one. This dress had a dark red velvet bodice with white chiffon sleeves that belled out at the bottom. The bodice had mock red velvet ties in the front and true ties in the back. The skirt was also made of the same white chiffon material, which had white satin underneath it.

She also cleaned herself up and tried to conceal as much of the unsightly purplish bruise on her forehead as possible. She also repined her golden curls up to where they cascaded, down from the top of her head, in thick strawberry blonde curls. She also wore her diamond tiara that only stood about two inches high, went from a point in the center, and slowly rounded down.

As Jasmine tried to sit straight, her thoughts drifted to Night Blood. She had never given any man more than a second glance but she wanted to give him more than just two glances. She looked down at her plate and used her fork to quietly play with the peas on her plate. She let out a soft sigh as she watched her sister and her new suitor look romantically at each other. Their completely open display of affection was getting on Jasmine's last nerve. She figured she would not mind it so much if she had a man of her own but all she had was an old King.

Then Jasmine allowed her thoughts to drift to Night Blood. She had not even seen his face and yet she found him very intriguing. She still had trouble believing that he actually came from the stars. Even though, his flesh was a pasty yellow color with dark green spots all over the place. His skin also felt like a snakes' skin, only softer.

There was just something about Night Blood that made Jasmine want to get to know him but she knew her parents would never approve. They had already promised her hand to the King of France and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked over at her father and saw that he was still enjoying his meal.

Her father rather reminded her of Santa Clause. He had the snow-white beard and twinkling blue eyes. The only thing he was missing was a pipe and a cherry red nose. He also did not have any reindeer that pulled a sled full of toys.

"Father, may I be excused" Jasmine softly asked as she laid her fork aside before she decided to throw it at her sister for just being herself. Jasmine wanted to so badly to tell Yvette what she thought about her behavior but thought better of it. Jasmine knew that her father would say something after the young man went home.

"Ye not feelin' well me dear?" her father questioned.

"Nay father. Me head be achin'" Jasmine softly stated as she placed a hand to her head and pretended that she was in a lot of pain. She was actually planning on heading into the library to get some peace and quiet, along with making sure that all of the books were in order.

"Fine then me dear. Go and rest ye achin' head," her father stated as he took a leisurely sip of wine.

"Thank god. I thought I'd never be able to get away," Jasmine whispered to herself as she left the table and walked down to the library.

She planned on spending the entire night in the library and then going out first thing the morning to start cataloging all the plants that were new. She already had an entire row in the library dedicated to every plant that she had come across in her travels and where she had found each of them.

She was still hoping that the King would allow her to come and go as she pleased. She enjoyed researching and traveling to different countries. Nevertheless, she seriously doubted that the King would permit his wife to go traipsing through the countryside, even if she did take her guards and ladies in waiting with her. Jasmine had a good feeling that her marriage to the King of France was going to be a sterile one.

Right now, she was just curious as to what Night Blood was doing and if her guards actually found him, which she doubted.

Sorry to leave everyone hanging but, I just had to do it. What does everyone think of it so far? Let me know if there is anything that you want me to put in there. I am trying to make this true to the period while adding a little bit of a modern twist to it. I should have chapter five up by tomorrow night and I think everyone is going to enjoy that one. I'll give you all a hint, it's Night Blood's POV and ten teenagers with way too much time on their hands and a ship that they think needs some work. LOL! Pardon me while I roll around on the floor and laugh my ass off…


	5. A nightmare come true

Chapter 5: A living nightmare

Night Blood had no sooner reached his ship and that is when he saw all of his crewmembers standing outside. They were standing right in front of his ship, called Morning Shadows, looking guilty and blocking part of the view of the ship. That is when he knew something was up and he was not sure if he really wanted to know what they had done.

"Alright, what have you done to my ship?" Night Blood questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Done? Nothing. We have not done anything wrong," they answered in unison.

"Now I know you are lying. Step aside and let me see what you ten have done," Night Blood stated calmly as he made a parting motion with his hands and arms.

Night Blood watched as the ten of them moved off to either side to reveal their disaster. That spray-painted red, yellow, and white paint all over the side of the ship. They made different symbols and they even had one that he assumed was suppose to be a likeness of him. A very bad likeness of him giving each of them a speech. He would have laughed if it were not for the fact that it was his ship that they had defaced. He dreaded to see the inside of the ship.

Removing his mask, Night Blood sighed heavily as he watched each of them grow uneasy. They all knew that look that he was getting ready to give them. Now they were prepared for his lengthy speeches about their behavior and that they should be spending their free time either studying or training, instead of drawing pictures on the side of his ship.

"I take it that you ten are supposed to be giving me a hint," Night Blood stated as he slowly shook his head and then sighed again.

"Well, since I take it that your silence means yes, then I will make this a short speech" Night Blood started to say and then he saw each of them roll their eyes at him.

"All ten of you are on cleaning duty. I want this ship cleaned from top to bottom. I want this ship so shiny that I can see myself on the floors and walls. If anyone wants to grip, meet me in my office and we will discuss the matter further" Night Blood stated as he walked into the ship and faintly heard each of them grumbling about who was going to do what. He quickly turned around and decided to get their attention.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I want it done in twelve hours or else" Night Blood ordered as he turned back around.

He walked into his bedroom and immediately locked the door. He was not up for one of them disturbing him while he checked the ship's logs. He sat down in his chair and realized that his seat position was wrong. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that one of them had been in his room. The moment he turned on the computer, he got a blue screen without anything on it. He knew it; one of them had completely wiped out the entire system and left nothing for him to get the information back.

He was about ready to go back out there and throttle each one of them for being young. However, he also had to remember when he was young and full of himself. He knew he would have done the same thing and he would have received the same treatment that they were getting.

He decided it would be best for him to rewrite the code instead of killing off his entire crew. As he sat there retyping each line of code for the computer, he started to think about the young female, Jasmine, that he had met earlier. He hoped that her head was feeling a lot better than what it was. He was almost half-tempted to go to her palace and check on her well-being.

What was he thinking? He could not just waltz into the palace and ask to speak to Princess Jasmine. He had to think of a way to be able to get inside the palace without being seen. Now there had to be a window that led into a darkened room. In fact, he there was one in the library. The only reason why he knew about that one was he had been to the palace a couple of times to check out what there was for human competition and accidentally found the library. From that day, almost a week ago, he spent every night he could in there reading up on Earth culture from their point of view.

_Oh pauk! What could it hurt? I am just going to go over there to see if she is alright. Besides, I can be invisible and wander through the halls. I will go over there as soon as I rewrite this entire program, which should be in about two hours. That should also give my crew enough time to get started on their cleaning. _


	6. Candlelight studying?

Chapter 6: Candlelight studying

Jasmine was busy reading some old poetry by William Shakespeare when Brianna walked into the library carrying a silver tray that had a cup of tea along with a pot for refilling the cup. Jasmine had changed into a set of white silk and lace pajamas. The shirt had long sleeves with buttons up the front and the pants had a silk-corded string at the waist. Lace trimmed the edges on the pajamas. She also had a dark purple velvet robe draped over the back of the chair that she was sitting in.

The library was massive. There were about thirty bookcases in the library. They stood about six feet tall and were about eight feet wide. All of them bookcases had books on them. Jasmine had everything catalogued to where she could locate anything and everything. She also had a large dark oak desk, which is where she did most of her cataloguing at, along with rewriting her quick notes on different kinds of plants and animals that she found in her travels.

There was a small corner section, about ten by twelve feet, where she had a dark green velvet couch, two oversized matching chairs, and a dark rectangular oak coffee table. The couch was placed against the outside wall, just beneath a window. The two chairs were cattycornered on the opposite side of the couch, facing it. The coffee table was perfectly centered between all three pieces of furniture on top of a large dark red area rug.

She was just a little confused as to why there were a couple of books out of place. They were in the foreign language section of the library. In fact, there were only two books that were moved. The Spanish book and the French book. Neither one of them Jasmine had read in the last year. She learned Spanish when she was fifteen and the French when she turned seventeen, last year.

"Here ye go, me lady" Brianna stated as she placed the tray on top of the desk and then handed the china teacup to Jasmine.

"Thank ye" Jasmine smiled her thanks as she took a sip from the cup. It was raspberry tea with a slice of lemon on the side. She never took sugar or cream with her tea or coffee.

"Will ye be needin' anything else?" Brianna questioned.

"Nay, thank ye" Jasmine softly stated as she went back to reading some more of the poetry.

She always found it fascinating that poems could be so descriptive without having to be a story. They had a way of transporting the reader right to the place that they were describing. Alternatively, they could make you be able to feel the same sensations that the characters were feeling.

She just wished that they could write herself out of her upcoming marriage to the King of France, which was going to take place at the end of the summer. This gave Jasmine only three months of freedom left before becoming completely tied down to a man she knew she could never love. She knew that she could never lie in the King's bed without feeling disgusted with herself. Jasmine also knew that she would never bear any children to the King because; she intended to claim a headache or her monthly flow.

Jasmine read for another hour before deciding to retire to the couch with her book. As always, she left a single window open to allow the fresh air come sweeping into the otherwise unscented library. Jasmine straightened a couple of pillows up to where they were behind her and this way she could lay long ways on the couch. It took about another half hour of reading before she finally closed her eyes with the book laying on her lap, opened to one of Shakespeare's sonnets about love.

POV:

It took Night Blood a little longer than her expected to fix the computer in his room. Instead of it taking him two hours, it took him almost four hours and a few roared cursing sessions before he fixed the problem. Now he was scaling the side of the palace and it was near midnight. The full moon was shining its silvery glow over the entire sleepy village and no one suspected that an invisible Yautja would be climbing up the palace walls to check on a possibly sleeping Princess.

As soon as he reached one of the library windows, he carefully and quietly opened it. He climbed through the window and landed quietly on the cool marble floor. Looking around with his mask on, Night Blood spotted a human body sleeping on a couch. He walked over to the body to see whether the human was male or female. He knew, from past experience, that most human females did not know how to read or write.

Looking down, he saw Jasmine sleeping soundly with a leather-bound book in her lap and a contented smile on her face. He could also see that all of her internal organs were back where there should be. _Ah, it must be that corset. If only she knew what it did to her insides, maybe she would not wear such a torturous device. Besides, she has a figure that, if she were a Yautja female, would make any of my kind desire her for a mate._

After he removed his mask, he saw that she was wearing white silk and lace pajamas. Her strawberry blond curls were splayed out across a pillow like liquid silk. He heard her moan slightly and then she rolled over onto her stomach. The book fell to the floor and she slept on. Night Blood saw that a few strands of her hair had fallen over her face. Cautiously, he used his hand and brushed the few stray curls away from her face.

"Me lady? Me lady?" Night Blood heard a female voice call. He quickly made himself invisible and slid quietly between two bookshelves.

He watched as a short, plump female gently shook the sleeping Princess. He could see her lavender eyes open up and heard her groan in disgust at the fact of being awoken.

"What be wrong?" Jasmine asked as she looked up at Brianna before trying to sit up.

"Me lady, it'll be doin' ye no bit of good to be a sleepin' on the sofa. Ye be all achy come the mornin'. Ye really aught not to be a pushin' yeself so hard. After all, ye be getting' married in three months" Brianna stated.

"I think I'll be stayin' here for the night. Tis be the only place where I feel as though I belong" Jasmine stated as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Alright. I'll be seein' ye in the mornin', me lady" Brianna stated as she turned around and walked out of the library.

Jasmine was about ready to lay her head back down the pillow when she noticed that there was an extra window open. She knew that she did not open that window open. She slowly got off the couch and walked over to the window. She looked out the window and saw multiple puncture marks in the stone. Jasmine shook her head in disbelief because; she did not know of anyone who could leave marks in solid stone.

"I must be losin' it," Jasmine said softly to herself as she turned around, thinking that she might have heard something moving around in the library.

"No, you are not losing it at all, your majesty" Night Blood stated as he made himself visible and then stepped out from behind the bookcase. He completely forgot about his mask being off until he heard her startled gasp and then he saw her back up against the wall.

"What are ye?" Jasmine asked when she saw the frightening creature approach her. He was enormous and horrible looking.

"We have met before. I am the one called Night Blood and this is exactly what I look like without my mask on. I am what is known as a Yautja. I am a full blooded warrior from a planet that is very far away from here" Night Blood did not see any reason to lie to the young Princess about whom and what he was.

"Night Blood? But, I thought you'd be…" Jasmine could not even find the words to what she wanted to say to him.

"A human" he quickly supplied. He could see the fear in her eyes and he could smell it in the air. He knew he could not change the way he looked, he could only try to make her accept him for who he was.

"Aye" her voice was barely above a whisper as she watched him close the distance between them.

"Well, sorry Princess but I am not" Night Blood stated as came to stand in front of her but maintained a distance of about three feet.

"Aye, I can be seein' that. What are ye doin' here?" Jasmine questioned as she stared at his face. He had a crab-like mouth that was surrounded by four mandibles. His eyes were the color of a cat's, golden colored. He was frightening to look at but there was still something about him that intrigued Jasmine.

"I came by to see how you were feeling. Obviously you must be feeling a lot better than what you did earlier" Night Blood softly chuckled as he cocked his head to one side.

"Aye, thanks to ye" Jasmine smiled up at him before walking over to the desk and lighting a candle. She wanted to be able to get a better look at him and the moonlight was just not enough to see him as a whole.

It was at that very moment that Jasmine did not see him as a threat but as someone whom she could trust.

"Do not thank me to much, you might start thinking I am actually a nice guy" Night Blood stated as he watched Jasmine turn around after lighting a candle.

He noticed that the light given off by the candle caste a golden glow onto her already lightly tanned skin. Her lavender colored eyes were wide with intrigue as she gazed at him. He could not help but stare at her body. It was so lithe and delicately formed. Her breasts were large and well rounded; they were almost straining against the delicate material of her pajamas. Her waist was narrow and her hips were gently rounded. Her waist was so narrow that his hands could span it. Her hips would definitely fit in his hands.

"I know ye not a nice guy" Jasmine chuckled as she walked back over to him.

"Thank you for noticing. I aim to please" Night Blood teased as continued to gaze at her. He could not help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair tumbling down her back. The softlight only enhanced her beauty.

"Ye be teasin' me?" Jasmine questioned as she arched an eyebrow up at him.

"Yep, you do not mind, do you?" Night Blood asked as he raised a hand up and placed it on her tiny shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Nay, sir Night Blood. I dinnae mind" Jasmine honestly stated as she felt the heat from his hand flow through her pajamas.

"I didn't think I would find you in here. I thought most woman could not read" Night Blood quickly changed the subject before it got out of hand. He knew that she was getting married to some King and he had no business being here with her in such an intimate circumstance.

"Ye are about right on that one. Me own father taught me how to read but me sister refused to learn. She always said that she dinnae have any time. More like, she dinnae wanna stop kissing her latest fling" Jasmine proudly stated.

"Then your sister is a fool for not seeking out a better education level. I have tried to explain that to my crewmembers but they are young and headstrong. They do not like to listen to their elders" Night Blood stated as he began to walk down the bookshelf that had the Spanish book, that he had been reading, on it.

"It's moved since the last time I was in here" Night Blood commented when he realized that the book was not in the place that he had left it.

"What moved?" Jasmine asked as she followed him to the bookcase that he was standing in front of.

"There was a Spanish book that I was in the middle of reading that I had placed onto this shelf and now it has moved" Night Blood admitted.

"So, you be the one who has been playin' in the library after hours" Jasmine softly laughed as she realized that Night Blood was the one who had moved one of the books.

"Yes" Night Blood stated, waiting for the accusations to come or a good scolding, which he knew he deserved.

"I believe this be the one that ye are lookin' for," Jasmine stated as she crouched down and picked the book up off the second to last row on the bookcase. She handed it to Night Blood and he looked it over to make sure that was the book he had been reading.

"Yep, this is the one. Okay, where's the lecture at?" Night Blood jokingly asked as he looked down at Jasmine who was looking up at it.

"Nay. I dinnae do lectures. Just ye better be warnin' me the next time or I might have to get even with ye," Jasmine laughed.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal there" Night Blood stated.

For the next two hours, Jasmine helped Night Blood learn how to properly pronounce many of the Spanish words. She was thankful that he was a fast learner or they would have been at it all night. Jasmine also told Night Blood about herself and her family. She even gave him a little bit of a history lesson about the kingdom. She even told him that the royal guards were looking for him so her mother and father could properly thank him. He seemed to be very flattered by it.

Night Blood, in turn, told her a little bit about himself and his crewmembers. He also told her about the new paint job that they did to his ship. There were only a few things that he did not tell her about. One, was the reason why he was here in the first place. And two, he did not want to explain to her about the hunt. Not yet anyways. He knew she would be shocked if she found out that he hunted her own kind for trophies and also used them as host for the hard-meattrials.

When they started to feel sleepy, Jasmine suggested that they both get some rest. Night Blood could not have agreed more and he insisted that she sleep on the couch and he would sleep on the floor, right beside the couch just in case she needed anything. They were asleep in minutes both were dreaming about the other one and wondering what they were thinking about.

Well, what does everyone think so far? If anyone has any ideas that they want to throw out at me just let me know. I also wish to thank everyone for his or her inspirational reviews. Without your support, none of my stories would have been possible. Since there were so many of different reviewers, I am just going to thank everyone to save my poor fingers from typing all their names out.


	7. Morning arousal?

Chapter 7: Morning arousal

As Night Blood lay awake on the carpeted floor, Jasmine rolled over in her sleep and tossed her arm around his waist. Sometime during the night, Jasmine had rolled off the couch and landed on him. He expected her to wake up when that happened but she did not. Not that he was going to complain about having a warm female body lying next to him.

Night Blood knew that he was going to have to wake her up in order for him to have his arm back. Jasmine had turned his arm into a pillow during her blissful slumber. _Oh well, now is as good a time as any._ Night Blood thought to himself as he gently nudged Jasmine on her shoulder. When that did not work, he decided to try a different tactic. He remembered that many females, even his own kind, were ticklish on their ribs. He knew it was worth a shot, so he did.

"Night!" Jasmine laughed as she felt his nimble fingers tickling her along her ribs and then on her stomach.

"Morning Jasmine," Night Blood stated as he looked into her lavender eyes.

"Mornin' Night. What time is it?" Jasmine asked as she stretched out beside Night Blood.

She just now realized that she was in his arms and on the floor with him. Jasmine blushed a bright shade of red when she realized that she had actually slept in a man's arms without loosing any of her clothes. Then she felt at ease because; he left her honor and innocence intact. She felt as though he was a true gentlemen without actually being a man but he was all male and there was denying that.

"It is about seven in the morning," Night Blood stated as he rolled over onto his side to face her and then wrapped an arm around her narrow waist, pulling her body closer to his own.

"What do ye think ye doing?" Jasmine quickly questioned when she felt the heat of his body through the silk of her clothes.

"Getting comfy unless you have other ideas" Night Blood was in the mood to try to be charming.

"Aye, I might be havin' other ideas" Jasmine could feel the heat rushing to her face as she placed both her hands on his chest.

"Could I have my other arm back please? I might need it today unless you plan on using it for other purposes" Night Blood chuckled as he tried to pull his arm out from under Jasmine.

"It would serve ye right for teasin' me so early in the mornin'" Jasmine sarcastically stated as she lifted her head up off Night Blood's arm and he slowly sat up.

"But, in my culture, it is good to tease a female. Especially one who is so beautiful and gave me the privilege of having her in my bed. Did you know that when you sleep, you make little noises?" Night Blood was enjoying teasing the young Princess and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Nay, I dinnae know that. Ye think I am beautiful?" Jasmine questioned. She was shocked that a man had actually said she was beautiful. She felt as though she could sing with joy over that compliment.

"Yes, I do. I think you must be the most beautiful female I have ever laid my eyes upon" Night Blood softly stated as he took one of his hands and cupped the back of her neck. He carefully pulled her up to him, which was suppose to give her enough time to back away or say no.

"Night" Jasmine's voice was a husky whisper as she closed her eyes. She had never been kissed before by anyone outside her family and this one she would definitely treasure.

"Jasmine" Night Blood purred as his mandibles flared and his inner mouth kissed her delicate lips.

He heard her sigh with pleasure as he continued to caress her lips with his mouth. Then, he became bolder and slid his tongue into her mouth. He then felt her tongue start to dance with is own, which sent a shiver down both their spines.

As they continued to kiss, Night Blood started to lean Jasmine back onto the floor and she willingly submitted. He did not place all of his weight onto her as moved over the top of her. He used one elbow to support his weight on while his free hand slid up over her shirt and massaged her breast through her shirt, which brought her nipple to an aching hardness. He could hear her moans and purrs, which only fueled his desire. He could feel her tiny hands moving over each of his taunt muscles, which only made his resolve to keep his hands off her, weaken.

Night Blood knew he had to stop before he did something foolish. It was the hardest thing Night Blood had ever done in his entire life, was pull away from Jasmine. She looked up at him as though she had done something wrong and he felt guilty for doing something that he knew better than to do.

"I am truly sorry Jasmine. I was out of line" Night Blood quickly apologized for his actions and then immediately stood up. He knew he needed to place some distance between them before things got out of hand.

"Have I done somethin' wrong?" Jasmine looked up at him.

"No, you did everything right and the worst part of it is; is you are still as innocent as the day you were born. I was the one who did something wrong. I should have known better than to touch you in such an intimate way," Night Blood said as he walked over to the desk and picked up his mask.

"Oh, but ye dinnae do anythin' wrong. I liked it," Jasmine admitted as quickly stood up and walked over to him. She was not sure how to handle this kind of male behavior.

"I know you did and so did I. I would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to have enjoyed it. I need to put some distance between us for a couple of hours and maybe get a cold bath. Do not worry, you will see me again" Night Blood stated as he prepared to climb out the palace window.

"Tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"You have my word. If I am not able to make, I will send one of my crewmembers up here to tell you what is going on and I will make sure that he keeps watch over you. I do not want anything to happen to you," Night Blood stated as he placed a hand on the side of Jasmine's face, she immediately walked into his arms. Night Blood pulled her close and hugged her tightly before releasing her and climbing down the palace.

_If this be what it is suppose to feel like when someone falls in love, then I do not want another man in me arms. _Jasmine thought to herself as she closed the window and then grabbed her robe off the back of the chair. Jasmine had every intention of going to her room and taking a long bath in her porcelain ball and claw tub. As soon as she left the library, Jasmine closed the huge double doors and walked to her bedroom.

How does everyone like it so far? In answer to Kyrsten Ruk's question about Yautja seeing in infrared only, I have not read anything to say otherwise on whether or not they all see the same or not. I am only going on the assumption that their eyesight is like our own. Example, some people cannot see the color red and others cannot see the color green. I am just assuming that different Yautja see different ways. All of my characters see in color and the reason for me doing it this way is to show the hunter's point of view. I hope this helps to clarify things up a bit for you. Sorry for getting you confused and thank you the compliment on the Scottish accent (it is a royal pain to try to write in an old out of country language.)


	8. Jasmine's point of view

Chapter 8: Jasmine's Point of View

As Jasmine sunk further down into her bubble bath, she began to think about how warm and wonderful the water felt as it crept up to her neck. The bath was scented with lavender, her favorite. She was completely sore from where she had fallen off the couch and onto the floor. She was thankful that rug cushioned her fall and her slumber. That is when she began to think about the fact that she had actually slept in a man's arms for the first time and she was glad that it was Night Blood's arms that she slept in.

Than she began to think that, there was more to Night Blood than he let on. He was gentle, kind, and very intelligent. She had not seen those characteristics on any other man that she met in her travels across the world. She normally saw one of the three but not all three characteristics in one man. This was very confusing for her and she could not understand why.

She wondered if there were some things that he was not telling her about. She knew that there had to be more to him than just the fact that he explored the stars. It was obviously by the fact that he wore different kinds of weapons and his armor, but his armor did not cover much of his body and she liked that. The fishnet shirt he wore underneath his metal shoulder pad made his upper torso look like a fine specimen. The loincloth on his lower half made his legs look incredibly huge. Of course, there was not a part of him that she did no think was huge. Except for the fact that she had not seen his lower anatomy but she was sure that his immense size led her to believe that it matched his proportions perfectly. This thought brought a grin to Jasmine's face as she sighed.

Now she began to think that Night Blood was not just any kind of explorer. He was too well built to be just that. He explained that he was a teacher for younger generations. He offered them guidance and training. He taught them English, which he explained that learning another language would help them succeed in being able to understand other cultures and be able to communicate with them. Now that brought up another very good question. If he were just an explorer, than why would he need all that protection?

"Aye, that be a very good question," Jasmine softly stated as she dunked her into the warm bath water, completely saturating it.

Jasmine was very glad that she picked up a few different ideas from the places that she had visited. She learned that the Egyptians used beeswax and tweezers to remove excess body hair, which she actually tried and loved it. She still used beeswax to remove all the hair from her legs and along her underwear line. The effects last about a month before she had to do it again. She also tweezed her eyebrows to a have a nice shapely arch and it also last about a month.

She was even shown how to use lotions to make her skin feel extra soft and she was a religious fanatic when it came to that. She even picked up few different kinds of shampoos and conditioners along her way. She loved the feel of her hair after she washed it.

As she thought about all the different things that she learned in different countries, she very quickly cleaned herself up. She knew her ladies in waiting would be in there shortly to help her out of the bath and then help her get dressed.

As she washed her hair, Jasmine looked around her oversized bathroom. Her white ball and claw tub was located in the center of the room. There were two large double doors located on one side of the room that led into her bedroom. On another wall, was a large bay window that had a seat with a pale blue cushion located in front of it. The window had pale blue sheer drapes hanging from a white bar that had leaf designs carved into it. Next to the window was her large white hand carved vanity with a four-foot high and three-foot wide mirror attached to the wall. In front of the vanity was a hand carved wooden chair that had leaves carved into it. The chair matched the vanity in design and had a pale blue cushion on it. Next to the vanity, she had a small bookcase and a towel holder beside it. On the floor, was a large pale blue area rug that was about ten by twelve feet, which covered the entire floor of the bathroom.

"Me lady, ye had best be getting' out of there before ye turn old" Erica stated as she walked into the bathroom.

"Aye, I be knowin' that" Jasmine sighed as she watched Erica walk over to the where the towels were and pulled two of them out.

"Aye, to be sure, ye not be knowin' that the king arrived while ye be bathing" Erica quickly stated as she held open one of the towels.

"What?" Jasmine screeched as she quickly stood up and stepped into the towel that Erica was holding.

"Aye, he arrive only moments ago, me lady" Brianna stated as she walked into the bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" Jasmine screamed as she raced into her bedroom and pulled out her knee length cotton chemise from her armoire.

Jasmine's bedroom was approximately twenty by twenty feet with two large bay windows that had bookshelves that wrapped around each one. The windows also had floor length sheer pink drapes. Pale pink carpet covered the entire floor. On another wall, there were a set of double doors that led into the hallway. On the last wall was her king size pencil post bed that was made out of pine. Underneath her bed was a set of six built-in draws, three on either side, that were attached to the bed for convenience. She kept most of her personal items under their. On either side of her bed was a matching nightstand. On the opposite side of the room was her armoire. There was a door beside her bathroom door that led into her walk-in closet that was the same size as her bathroom.

"Ye had better be watchin' ye mouth, me lady" Brianna quickly admonished Jasmine's curse before pulling out one of Jasmine's corsets.

"Sorry" Jasmine quickly apologized for her outburst and then started to get dressed.

After Jasmine pulled her chemise on, Brianna put her corset on and tied up the laces on the back of it. Jasmine always hated having to wear a corset because her body never felt right when she did. She could feel Brianna tightening each of the laces until her already tiny waist (hers was almost twenty inches around) went down to just below seventeen inches around.

While Brianna tightened up Jasmine's corset, Erica was in Jasmine's closet trying to find her something respectable to wear for meeting the King of France. She found the perfect dress in about five minutes. The beautiful dark purple satin gown had a sweetheart neckline with illusion sleeves that flare at the wrist. There was beading and appliqué abound to the Basque waist, showing off the full, floor length circular skirt that was embellished with additional beading and appliqué. After Erica found the perfect dress, she went to Jasmine's armoire and found a matching set of jewelry to go with her gown. The necklace was a diamond-studded centerpiece with a single pear-shaped larger diamond surrounded by smaller ones. The earrings were of the same design as the necklace. The silver chain was sixteen inches long and the matching earrings were about one inch long.

"Here ye go, me lady" Erica cheerfully stated as she helped Jasmine get dressed.

Even though Erica was pleased at the fact that Jasmine was going to marry a man of wealth and stability but in her heart, it just was not right for a woman of Jasmine's character to marry a man who would never be able to understand her. Jasmine was headstrong and very intelligent, which made it difficult for men to approach her for courtship. Jasmine was also extremely tall for a woman; she stood almost four inches taller than Erica did. Erica felt as though Jasmine needed a man who could match her wits and her height without there being any difficulty. Erica also knew that it was going to take very special man to peak Jasmine's interest and when it did happen; it would be love at first sight without question.

"Did the guards ever find Sir Night Blood?" Jasmine asked as she sat down at her vanity.

"Nay mistress. They be lookin' for him but they never find him" Brianna answered as she began to pin Jasmine's mostly dry curls on top of her head, allowing a few tendrils to escape at the base of her neck and on the sides of her head.

"Oh" Jasmine tried to sound disappointed but she was not. She knew exactly where to locate his ship because; he told her where it was at. She was also trying to not let onto the fact of what almost happened this morning in the library between Night Blood and herself.

As Jasmine looked up into the mirror, she saw that her cheeks had blushed a bright shade of pink. _Hm, I be wondering why? I must be findin' Night and ask him to come to dinner tonight so that my family can meet him. I just hope there is some way with his advanced technology, that he can change his form so he will not frighten anyone. He also be warning me that some of his crewmembers do not like my kind to well but as long as I be usin' that phrase that he taught me, they will not harm me. _It was at that moment that Jasmine made up her mind to go find Night Blood and speak with him. She told him last night that the guards were looking for him and he did not seem to be bothered by that.

"But, they be lookin' today" Erica quickly stated when she saw that Jasmine was not happy about the fact that no one had been able to locate this mysterious man. Erica was also quite confuse about the fact that Jasmine's cheeks seemed to be loaded with color and something was keeping the color high in her cheeks.

"Wonderful" Jasmine stated as she dismissed Erica and Brianna. Brianna left but Erica stayed.

"What be wrong?" Jasmine softly asked as she stood up and then turned towards Erica.

"I should be askin' ye the same thing" Erica spoke out. Jasmine and she had been friends for many years and they could openly talk to each other without regards for rank. Erica knew that something was on Jasmine's mind and she was determined to find out what it was.

"I be not able to hide anythin' from ye" Jasmine chuckled at her friend's persistence.

"Aye, now ye better be tellin' me what's gotten all that color into ye cheeks" Erica questioned as she watched Jasmine's face turn a darker shade of pink before she cast her eyes to the floor and then looked back at Erica.

"Ye be seein' this Night Blood recently?" Erica asked.

"Aye, last night in the library. We be studyin' and he is wonderful" Jasmine sigh happily.

"Ye finally find the man of ye're dreams and you be havin' to marry that penguin-looking king" Erica was always honest when it came to talking with Jasmine.

"Aye, that be very true" Jasmine agreed with Erica on all accounts.

"Ye better be tellin' me all about him" Erica excitedly stated as she grasped both of Jasmine's hands and smile happily.

"Aye, that I will" Jasmine said as she walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Erica quickly joined her and Jasmine spent almost two hours telling Erica everything that she knew about Night Blood, except for the fact that he was not of this planet.

"I should be goin' out there and be lookin' for him me self" Jasmine stated as she stood up.

"One of the guards should be with ye, Jasmine" Erica stated as she looked up at Jasmine.

"Nay, Night Blood be tellin' me that if more than one approach his ship that his crewmembers might take that as a threat. Tis better if I go alone" Jasmine stated as she went into her closet and pulled out her black cloak.

"Aye, ye be very right in mentionin' that" Erica agreed.

"I be tellin' mama and papa that I be goin' for a ride, alone and that I should be back in about two hours" Jasmine stated as she fastened the cloak around her shoulders and walked out her bedroom door with Erica following behind her.

Well, what does everyone think so far? As you can tell, Jasmine is a very modern woman with very modern beliefs and Erica is not too far behind her.


	9. Hidden Terrors

Chapter 9: Hidden terrors

Jasmine was very thankful that her mother and father did not question her on where she was going in such a hurry. Nor did any of her guards try to pursue her as she rode her large chestnut-colored horse named Magic through the same forest that she had been attacked in yesterday.

The only problem was, today did not feel the same as yesterday. Today felt cold and ominous as though something bad was going to happen. Even Magic seemed to feel antsy as he plodded along through the forest. Magic kept his ears pinned back and each of his movements seemed stiff.

"I know. I be feelin' it too" Jasmine softly spoke as she ran a gloved hand over his neck, trying to sooth his frazzled nerves.

Jasmine looked around the woods to see if there was anything out of place. The trees still seemed the same. All the flowers were in full bloom. The birds were singing and flying all over the place. This feeling of trepidation did not make any sense to Jasmine. She then looked towards the creek and finally saw something out of place.

"Whoa" Jasmine stated as she gently pulled back on the rains, bringing Magic to a complete halt.

Jasmine slowly slid out of the saddle and walked towards the creek. That is when she realized that it looked like a man that was half submerged in the water. Upon closer inspecting, Jasmine realized that it was one of Night Blood's kind, only he was missing his head. _His head be gone! He be dead! I have to tell Night Blood! _

Jasmine's thoughts ran rampant as she slowly backed away from the body. She knew it was not Night Blood because his skin pattern was different and he was nowhere near the size of him either. Jasmine glanced around and did not see anyone around. Looking back down at the body, Jasmine caught a glimpse of a piece of metal lying next to the body. Carefully bending down, Jasmine picked the piece of metal up and realized that it was some sort of spear tip.

"Magic, we had better be seein' Night Blood" Jasmine scrambled back onto Magic's back and clicked him into a trot.

She knew the sooner she reached Night Blood the better. He had to be told about this before anything else happened. Jasmine was very happy at the fact that she had about another fifteen minutes to go before she reached his ship. She was hoping that he would be there so it would save her time of having to deal with his crewmembers.

Jasmine arrived right on time and saw a huge black shiny object in the middle of a field. She slowly slid from Magic's back and waited for one of them to show. Deep down, she was afraid; not of his crew but of what she had seen.

"Hello. Is anybody here?" Jasmine called out to the ship.

That is when she heard a twig snap from behind her. Jasmine quickly turned around to see an invisible creature moving towards her. She backed up, only to back right into another invisible being. Jasmine realized that she was surrounded.

"I be lookin' for Guan-thwei" Jasmine nervously stated as she placed a death-grip on Magic's reins. She felt as though her heart was going to pound right through her chest as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Pauk! Ooman Lou-dte Kalei" said one of the forms as he became visible and then pointed at her.

"Please, I must be speaking with Guan-thwei" Jasmine repeated Night Blood's name in his language.

"Jasmine! What are you doing here?" Night Blood stated as he walked down the ramp of the ship. He was glad to see her but not happy about the fact that she almost got herself killed.

"I be havin' several things I be needin' to tell ye" Jasmine quickly stated as she watched the other crewmembers make themselves visible.

"Okay, what is going on?" Night Blood asked as he closed the distance between them. He could sense that the rest of the crew was curious over his affiliation with the human female but he would explain everything to them at a later date.

"First of all, I believe one of your crewmembers has been murdered" Jasmine saw the expression in his eyes as he stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Night Blood was shocked to hear the news come from Jasmine's delicate lips.

"I mean he be dead. I saw his body in the water without his head" Jasmine's hands were shaking as she told him this and he immediately took both of her hands in his, trying to sooth her shaky hands.

"Bakuub, is anyone missing?" Night Blood quickly questioned his oldest crewmember whose name meant Straight Spear.

"Yeyinde has been gone all morning," Straight Spear stated as he watched the exchange that was taking place between the very tall human female and his captain.

"His skin be detailed like that of a diamondback" Jasmine described the whole scene that she saw to Night Blood and then produced the spear tip that she had found next to his body.

"This is one of our own spear tips" Night Blood was now very confused by the mystery that was laid out before him. He released her hands and then placed an arm around her narrow shoulders. As he walked Jasmine towards the ship, Night Blood began to think about many things, especially his feelings towards the Princess and about the murder of one of his crewmembers.

Yeyinde, Brave One, was dead at the hands of one of his own kind. It was against the rules of combat for them to kill each other in such as way. Yeyinde was extremely young; in fact, he was the youngest on board his ship and had never even killed a human male. The rest of the crew had at least tasted their challenges and had a few small trophies to show for their efforts, but Yeyinde did not have any of this.

"Aye, I be kind of figurin' that. It dinnae look like anythin' I be seein' before" Jasmine said as she walked beside Night Blood. She could sense a turmoil brewing inside of him and was unsure of how she could be of any help to him.

"Jasmine, I am not going to allow you travel by yourself any more. It is too dangerous for you. One of my crew has been killed in cold blood and I do not want you to be hurt at any time during your travels. One of my men will be with you at all times if I am not able to be there," Night Blood stated as he walked her over to a downed tree and helped her sit.

He could see that the rest of the crew followed them. Night Blood knew that he did not have much of a choice. He had to explain the whole situation to them. So, he gave them the shortened version of how he met Princess Jasmine and what was going on. The only thing that he did not tell them was that he wanted to take Jasmine as his mate. He knew that as long as she was betrothed to the king, he could not ask her or do anything with her that would tarnish her virtue.

"So, do we even know who did this?" one of the others asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He could sense that this young human female possessed a great strength of character. He just wished he could see as Night Blood could.

From what many of the Yautja were told, Night Blood's entire family line could see in color when their masks were off. His bloodline contained a dominate mutant gene that allowed his family to see in color instead of seeing in infrared like many others of his kind did. There were also several other families that carried the mutant gene of seeing in color. It was rare but it did happen.

"No, not yet. We will retrieve his body and bring it back to the ship. Then I will personally contact his family and let them know that we might possibly have a Bad Blood running around loose on this planet. Then I will see to it that Jasmine is escorted back to the palace in one piece. I want six of you to stay here and guard the ship. Three of you will come with me," Night Blood ordered as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. He looked down at her and was met by her dark lavender eyes. He saw the delicate corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.

"Okay. Who goes, who stays, and how do we get by her guards unnoticed? We would have to be human in order to do that," one of the others said.

"Then, that is just what we are going to do. We do have the formula to temporarily change into a human for twelve hours," Night Blood said as he looked at his crew, most of who looked leery about the idea of being a human for a short period.

"I will go" Straight Spear volunteered. He did not have a problem with being human because; he knew it would only last a short period. He was just curious to see whether or not he could actually see in color.

Well, what does everyone think so far? This gives a little bit of background information on why it is that Night Blood can actually see in color. And, we get a mystery going at the same time.


	10. Written in blood

Chapter 10: Written in blood

Night Blood could not believe his ears when Jasmine told him that she wanted to help them out in the investigation of Yeyinde's murder and find his killer. He almost thought that she was going to faint when they reached the spot where his body was at and pulled it out of the water.

Night Blood was the one who volunteered to inspect the body and found that whoever did it tore Yeyinde to pieces. He knew that whoever did this to Yeyinde, took extreme pleasure in doing so. Aside from his head missing, his spinal column had been torn out. When Night Blood rolled the corpse over, he found that Yeyinde's rib cage had been cracked open and all of his internal organs were missing. There were multiple stab wounds and lacerations all over his body.

When he finally finished examining the body, he looked up at Jasmine, saw that she was very pale, and had her hand over her mouth. Just the thought of Jasmine's mouth made Night Blood very aware of how female Jasmine was. Even the memories of earlier today, when he had her body beneath his, made him inwardly groan. He was all to aware of the chemistry that was brewing between them and it would not be too long before the rest of the crew caught onto their mutual attraction for each other.

He had to admit, Jasmine was a lot stronger than any other human he had ever run across. Any other human would have spilled their guts after seeing the shape that Yeyinde's body was in. Being that she was a human female, made her appear even stronger. Night Blood could also tell that she was holding the bile down, which impressed him even more but he could not blame her if she did. She withstood more that he anticipated her to do.

Night Blood even heard a few comments about her, all of which were compliments. There was even a comment about her internal organs not being in the normal position, which made him chuckle and Jasmine just stared at him as though he had grown a second head.

"They're complimenting you, Princess," Night Blood stated as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh" Jasmine sighed as she continued to try to keep the vomit down.

"And so am I" Night Blood stated, his voice thickened with desire as he placed his hands on her slender shoulders and the pulled her closer to him.

He could sense the questions that his crew had as he slid his hands over her shoulders and then down her back. When his hands finally reached her very narrow waist, Night Blood pulled her slightly rounded hips closer to his own. A gentle sigh escaped her delicate pink lips as he bent his head down and nibbled on the slightly tanned column of her neck. He felt her hands slid up his arms and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I should not be doing this," Night Blood confessed as he eased away from her. It took every bit of willpower to pull himself away from her as he recalled the fact that she was already spoken for by an human male.

"Aye, I be knowin' that," Jasmine softly stated as she relinquished her hold on him.

Night Blood ordered four of his crewmembers to carry the body back to the ship. He watched as Jasmine removed her black cape and laid it over Yeyinde's body. He understood that she was covering up his body.

He could not believe how beautiful she looked in her delicate dress. He just wished that she would not wear so much clothing. He knew that he would not mind seeing her dressed as a Yautja female; with only a loin cloth and a cropped top on.

As Night Blood turned to leave, that is when he saw it on a tree. There, written in Yeyinde's blood, was an ancient script of his own language. Very few of his kind knew the ancient text language. It read "_death comes on swift wings_".

_Well, what does everyone think so far? I know, I am leaving everyone on a cliffhanger. I will start on Chapter 11 as soon as possible. If you want to see anything in the next chapter please let me know. I will give a brief idea on what it is about. Yautjas become human and get to meet the family. I would also like some ideas on what I should name the rest of the crewmembers._


	11. Transformations

Chapter 11: Transformations

As soon as they made it back to the ship, Night Blood immediately checked in with the doctor. He gave a list of everything that he had found at the scene of the crime and made sure to tell him that he needed four vials of the formula that would change them into humans. Of course, the doctor gave Night Blood a very odd look. Night Blood quickly explained that they were going to have dinner with a King and Queen and they did not want to scare them off with their appearances.

After checking in with the doctor, Night Blood made immediate introductions to the rest of the crew to Jasmine and introduced her to the crew. They seemed pleased with her ability to be able to handle the situation that was placed in front of them. She was able to handle Night Blood's thorough examination of Yeyinde's body with very little difficulty and she was not afraid of his crewmembers.

Jasmine was very thankful that Magic stayed where she left him at. When they returned back to the ship, Magic was still munching away at the dark green grass. He seemed completely oblivious to what was going on around him. He did not even seem fazed by all the action that was taking place around.

As soon as they entered the medical lab, Night Blood introduced Jasmine to their doctor. She volunteered to stay with them throughout the entire procedure and even asked if she could help out in any way. Night Blood jokingly told her that there was one thing that she could help him out with and then he winked at her, which caused Jasmine to blush a delicate shade of pink. She knew exactly what he was talking about and, if she was totally honest with herself, she wanted that too.

The medical lab was as large as Jasmine's bedroom but lacked windows. The room was entirely made out of metal and had only one door, which led out into the hallway. Inside the room were six metal chairs that each had a device with buttons attached to it. There was also a massive metal cabinet that was locked up. Night Blood explained that the cabinet held a lot of different kinds of drugs in it and it was locked up for the protection of the crew as well as his ship. Beside each chair was a small table, which was actually attached to the chair, which raised and lowered with each particular need, like a dentists' chair. Other than that, the room was bare.

There were a couple of air vents above them and below them, which circulated the right amount of air into every room on board the ship. Jasmine could not believe how warm and humid the ship was compared to the outside, which was a lot cooler and dry. Night Blood told her that the ship's temperature is very close to their home planet's, except that their planet had lot of tropical trees, which was they built their homes. They built their homes up in the trees for safety and security. There were only a few places that did not have trees, the City of Light which was where their government and spiritual intervention was at and the massive desert known as

The doctor offered Jasmine a seat next to Night Blood while he prepared the four syringes for Night Blood and three of the crewmembers. She immediately took on the mother role of holding onto Night Blood's hand and talking to him. He seemed to be totally at ease with the conversation and did not feel it when the doctor injected him, but Jasmine saw it and went dead white. She had never seen anything like it before in her entire life and yet, was fascinated by the fact that Night Blood seemed to be very tolerant of it.

The doctor pressed a couple of buttons which caused the chair to lean back and turn into a bed. Night Blood explained that sometimes the transformation was very uncomfortable and laying back helped ease the discomfort. He still had trouble believing that she chose to stay with him while he did this. He could still feel her hand in his. He closed his amber eyes and listened to the sound of her voice as she spoke about tonight.

He tried to will himself to remain calm but the thought of being with Jasmine made him feel as randy as a young male who had just discovered the difference between males and females. Just being around Jasmine made him feel as though his life was finally complete.

As he lay on the metal table, he told Jasmine about what his crew had done to his ship and he heard her laugh so hard that she was almost crying. Even he had to laugh about it because, the joke was about him. He always thought that the best jokes were the ones that you did to yourself.

He translated to his crew what he just told Jasmine about and they laughed with her. Now they realized that Night blood had a humorous side to him but it just took being around the right person to let it show. They all saw that Jasmine was the right person for Night Blood to be around and accepted it for what it was. It was obvious that Jasmine and Night Blood were meant to meet each other even if they were of different species but who was to argue with fate. They each had their own fate and none of them dared to tempt it or try to change it.

Jasmine continued to talk about all the different things they would see. She could feel that the other three crewmembers were listening intently as Night Blood translated her words into theirs. She could see that he was holding back the pain that he was feeling. On occasion, Jasmine saw him wince in pain as his skin started to change colors and his face became human. She continued tospeek of all the different things that they would see and the people that they would meet. She even spoke of how to handle all the silverware that would be placed before them. She told that easiest way to handle the silverware was to start on the outside and work your way in. She explained about the different glasses and plates that would be in front of them. She also told them that if they got a little lost, just to follow her example. She also explained to them that they needed to keep their elbows off of the table and that if they need to rest their arms, just to place their forearms onto the table or onto the chair.

Jasmine chatted away until the entire transformation was complete, which took about an hour. When Night Blood finally stood up, she could not believe how handsome he looked. His hair and eyes were still the same, but the rest of him was human. She thought he looked very much like an Italian, except his waist length hair was still twisted with the silver bands and his eyes were still that same amber color. His features were sharp, almost very hawk-like in appearance. He did have multiple scars on his chest and back. He quickly explained that those scars came from all the different hunts he had been on. Even the rest of the crew looked very much alike, except their sizes were different.

Bakuub, Night Blood's second in command, reminded Jasmine of a pirate. He had a scar that ran along the side of his face, from his temple down along his jaw and underneath his chin. He had one other scar on the other side of his neck that spanned half way around. Other than those small imperfections, he looked good. His hair also stayed the same, except he had gold bands wrapped around each thick twisted piece of hair. His hair came down to being in the middle of his back. His eyes were a pale lime green color that looked as though they were spark with mischief. He only stood about a head shorter than Night Blood but he was almost as broad him.

The other two crewmembers were brothers and they even looked exactly alike. Both sported shoulder length hair that was also twisted and banded, one with gold and the other with silver. Their eyes were also an amber color and their skin was a deep golden bronze color with some freckles sprinkled all over the place. They stood only a few inches taller than Jasmine and were leaner than Bakuub. Other than their different color hair bands, Jasmine could not tell them apart.

"Well, what do you think?" Night Blood asked as he turned around for her inspection.

"I think ye have got to be the handsomest man I have ever laid eyes on" Jasmine admitted with enthusiasm.

"Even with all these scars?" Night Blood jokingly questioned.

"Scars and all," Jasmine stated with a laugh and then jumped into Night Blood's arms.

"That is very good. I was beginning to think that these would scare you off. If these did not, then I know nothing would" Night Blood said as he wrapped his arms around Jasmine and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, I can actually see in color" Bakuub excitedly stated as he placed his hands in front of his face and then took them away. He was trying to see whether or not he was hallucinating. As soon as he found a mirror, he realized he was very much sober and awake. The other two joined him and laughed at how much they had changed.

"Now you know how I feel on an everyday basis" Night Blood laughed as he placed Jasmine to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her side closer to his.

"Wait a minute! Ye mean to tell me that your crew can not see in color?" Jasmine questioned as she arched an eyebrow in his direction and then looked back at the crew.

"You see, Jassy, they can only see body heat when in their normal form. But in this form, they can actually see the way I see. My eyesight is actually a mutation that has been passed down through the generations. However, when I have my mask on, I can see like they do" Night Blood explained as he walked over to the rest of his crew and realized that they were going to need to dress like humans instead of heathens.

"I be thinkin' that ye four are goin' to need some clothes" Jasmine laughed as she watched Night Blood look down at his loin cloth and then back at her.

"I think so too" Night Blood agreed as he looked over at the crew. He then noticed that the doctor and the five other crewmembers were in the room, laughing at their appearance. They were lucky that Night Blood was not a vindictive type of Yautja or else they would have to face his way of getting even with them.

"Though, I must be admitin', you four do make quite a handsome group and the ladies would be fallin' head over heals for each ye" Jasmine chuckled.

"Very funny, Jassy. Just you wait, I will have to find a way to get even with you" Night Blood softly stated as he two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Aye, to be sure, I be knowin' that and I do be expectin' ye to fulfill that promise" Jasmine innocently stated as she looked into Night Blood's golden eyes.

"I always do, Jassy" Night Blood stated as he dipped his head down and lightly brushed his lips over hers, which ignited a flame between them. His first human kiss was something that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. It was not just mandibles and teeth, it was skin touching skin which he was not adjusted to feeling but he enjoyed it. Now he understood why humans enjoyed doing it.

"Night" Jasmine sighed as soon as she felt his lips brush against her own. He was her first for a lot of things and she planned on enjoying every new thing that she could with Night Blood before she was to be married in three months.

"I need to stop" Night Blood stated as he pulled away from Jasmine. He knew what he was doing went against everything that his training had taught him. He also hated the fact that he knew that he was unintentionally arousing Jasmine as well as himself and there was not a thing that he could do about it.

"Aye, I know" Jasmine stated as she looked away from Night Blood and back at the rest of the crew.

"Awe, why did you stop?" one of the two brothers asked, in English. Along with the physical changes, they also had verbal changes. They could speak their own language as well as the human language without any problems. They also understood everything that was spoken.

"Because, Jasmine is to be married to another and I will not taint her innocence any further than what I have" Night Blood quickly explained as he placed some distance between Jasmine and himself.

"Oh, so you keep arousing her and then leaving her hanging. That is not a good thing either" the other brother stated.

"Put a piece of hard meat in it" Night Blood roared as best as he could but, now that he was a human, he did not have strong enough vocal cords to do so and the rest of the crew laughed even harder at as his attempt.

"Alright you five unbloods, knock it off or else. When I get back to my normal self, all five of you are going to pay dearly" Night Blood stated in his own language, which got their attention and they quickly quieted down.

"Doctor, you are in charge until either Bakuub or I return this evening. Make sure that these five do not decide to give the ship an overhaul of any kind. That includes making sure that they do not touch anything. If need be, confine them to their rooms or in the holding cells at the bottom of the ship" Night Blood ordered and the doctor readily accepted the temporary position of being in charge.

"Oh" the rest of the crew whined because they wanted to be able to go.

"Do not give me that crap. I will not tolerate it" Night Blood knew that his crew was getting restless. None of them had any luck with finding a worthy human opponent to go up against and now they had befriended Jasmine, a human Princess.

He knew that he was going to have to tell Jasmine the total truth about the real reason they were here, which was to hunt her own kind. He was not to sure how well she would take to it but she obviously respected his beliefs and accepted his customs without any hesitation. He just hoped that she would accept the fact that they were going to have to hunt some of her own kind before they left her planet. He also knew that none of his crew would raise a hand towards Jasmine because, she had proven herself capable of handling many things, and she just did not know a thing about fighting which made her an unacceptable target to hunt. She was also a female and capable of bearing children, which would be the future of her kind. He just somehow knew that she would refuse to bear any offspring to the King of France, unless forced to.

"Well, I believe it is time to head back to the palace. Ready to go?" Night Blood questioned.

"Aye, but we still have a wee problem. You are not properly attired. Dinnae worry, we be stoppin' at the tailor and buyin' ye some clothes," Jasmine stated as she commented on their clothing or lack there of.

"Then let us be off to get dressed and make introductions" Night Blood stated as he walked towards the medical lab door and then opened it.

Well, what does everyone think so far? I hope I am not going to far off the beaten path. Please let me know if there is anything that you see missing.


	12. Road trip

Chapter 12: Road trip

The trip back to town was very relaxing. Night Blood insisted that Jasmine ride Magic while they walked. Even though she was not exactly thrilled with the idea of them walking while she rode but she understood that her body was not as adjusted as theirs were to walking. Jasmine felt a rush of excitement when Night Blood placed his hands on her narrow waist and placed her onto the saddle.

He thought that she was going to break her neck riding side-saddle but she proved him wrong on that. He just could not believe that all she had to do was hook her leg around the saddle-horn and hold onto the reins and the horse would do the rest. He always wondered what it was like to ride a horse but never had the time to learn how to. Maybe he would ask Jasmine to teach him how to ride astride.

As they walked along the dirt rode, the brothers bantered each other as they always did. Night Blood and Jasmine conversed with each other as well as with Bakuub. Bakuub being a lot older than the rest of the crew except for Night Blood was less tempted to do a lot of younger activities like the other unblooded Yautja. He had been with Night Blood for almost one hundred years and knew almost everything that he did but he was still not prepared to go on the hard-meat trial, although Bakuub had been on a multitude of different hunts including a soft-meat hunt.

Bakuub knew that he did not have to prove anything to anyone on board the ship because; he was the only other hunter besides Night Blood and the doctor who had the most amount of hunts under his belt. He knew he had been on at least fifty hunts since he transferred to Night Blood's ship which was a big difference compared to the last three ships he had been on board in which he was never given the chance to prove himself because the seasoned hunters would not allow him the opportunity. They believed that their high rank kept them from having responsibilities towards the younger generations.

Night Blood was not like that. He enjoyed teaching the younger generations everything that he knew. He also told them that unexpected things were going to happen and to be prepared for anything that might come their way. As far as Bakuub knew, Night Blood was the youngest Yautja ever to receive the rank of an Arbitrator, which was a very high honor for any of them to obtain. He knew that it took thousands of hunts before any of them could reach that rank. Night Blood may have been an Elder but he was only a few years older than Bakuub and he was only three hundred and seventy-five years old.

Night Blood was the type who had to make sure that every warrior that he trained was fully prepared for anything. He refused to let his trainees go until everything was perfect, even down to getting their wild antics out of their systems. He already told Bakuub that when they returned back home, that he was ready for the trials. He felt as though he was ready for it too! He just hoped that would not let Night Blood down.

"Don't worry, we be there shortly. 'Tis only about another ten minutes and then we be at the kingdom" Jasmine cheerfully stated as she looked down over at the four men who walked beside her.

She would never have though that she would one day travel with four men. Four very big men who were more than capable of handling anything that came their way. As she continued to look at Night Blood, she felt herself being drawn towards his ways. She knew his ways were not as gentle as the men she had been raised around but he had proven himself on more than one occasion that he was a true gentleman.

"Yes, I know this" Night Blood stated as he looked over at Jasmine and watched a smile form on her face. He had to admit, her lips were the most tempting shade of pink that he had ever run across. He began to wonder if he had ever felt like this before and then quickly answered himself with a negative answer.

His mind, on occasion, would drift towards the events of earlier. He had a very good idea of who it was and why he did it. Night Blood just was not about to let on to anyone that he knew. To do so, he would possibly shame himself and the rest of his family. He knew of only one other Yautja who could write in the ancient text and that was his younger brother, Xerxes.

Xerxes had abandoned the code of ethics that his kind followed because, he felt as though Night Blood's family legacy proved to be too much for him to handle. Their parents placed a lot of pressure on both of them to succeed to become what each of their family members had become, an Arbitrator. Xerxes murdered their mother the night that he left home. After Xerxes left home, he took control of all the Bad Blood gangs on their planet. None of them would go against his word. Night Blood had not seen his brother in almost two hundred years. His brother's only calling card was to leave a body completely decimated and then write "death comes on swift wings" with the victim's blood.

In a sense, Night Blood felt guilty about the path that Xerxes had chosen. The reason for this was because Night Blood told Xerxes to be himself and no one could tell him he was wrong. Night Blood gathered that Xerxes was doing just that, and he felt as though it was his entire fault. It was since that time that Night Blood devoted his entire life to trying to find a way to cure Xerxes of whatever evil might be in him. In doing so, Night Blood also gave up on the mating rituals for fear that Xerxes might take another loved one away from him. Night Blood lost all three of his sons and both his daughters to Xerxes, along with his forever mate.

He also feared that Xerxes might have also seen the affiliation that he had with the Princess and feared that he might also seek revenge using her as bait. He knew that he was going to have to find a way to protect her until he got off of the planet. He knew that if he left, Xerxes would follow. He just had to find a way to keep Jasmine from being hurt in his own personal battle.

"Here we are" Jasmine stated as she showed them her kingdom.

All of them were in awe, except for Night Blood. The gleaming white castle rose up against the sky and down below it was a quiet village with people going every which direction. There were at least a thousand people in the village. Their homes were of fantastic quality and all different sizes. All of the homes were at least two stories high and the kingdom definitely showed many signs of being prosperous. The people were dressed in colorful cottons and they were all extremely clean. There was no sign of any sickness or contagious diseases. Everyone was happy and busy doing their daily chores or talking with different people.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some clothes!" one of the brothers's stated as he made his way down the path towards the serene town. The rest of the troop followed his lead.

Well, how is it so far? I wish to thank everyone for their great reviews. But, I have but one favor to ask out of everyone who does review. Please help me name the rest of the crew, I am very rapidly running out of Yautja names. Thank you and I should have chapter 13 up by tomorrow night.


	13. Fits like a glove

Chapter 13: Fits like a glove

As soon as the group entered into the village, people stopped and stared at them. Of course, it was not often that a group of half-dressed men came walking into their town. Especially with the Princess and being that it was Jasmine made it even more obvious. 

The women just stopped dead in their tracks, especially the younger unmarried women. Who could blame them? The men were incredibly handsome and their clothing left little to the imagination. 

The men were a little nervous because of their size. It was not too often that men of their size wandered into their quiet village, especially four of them at one time with Jasmine. They could only speculate that these were some new guards that she had hired to protect her in her travels. 

Jasmine was not the type of girl who went galivanting around the country with men, unless they were her own guards and none of her guards were around. This made a lot of the townspeople curious as to who these four individuals were. But, Jasmine being a practical person did not allow their curious stares to faze her. 

Night Blood was very aware of the human stares at them and especially the ones at Jasmine. He was just surprised that none of these males had tried to win her hand. There were plenty of males around who were handsome, honest, and hardworking. And Jasmine was very beautiful, even if she was a human female. 

Now that brought up a new question; were all these males too blind to see all of her good qualities or was there something about her that turned these males away? 

He knew that he would have to find out soon in order to try to see if he might stand a chance of being able to pursuede her parents to let her marry him. He knew that would be the only way he would mate with her is if she was no longer spoken for by another male. 

On his planet, he knew that all he would have to do is to beat the other male in a competition and then he could take her as his own. But, here it was a whole different story. He would have to speak with her parents and they would have to grant him permission to perform a mating ritual with their daughter. 

Even now he had his doubts about whether or not he could do this. Their ways were not his ways. It was the way of humans to fear what they did not understand. But, Jasmine did not fear him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She cared very deeply for him and it was very obvious whenever they kissed each. Jasmine's whole body came easily alive every time they touched and his body instantly reacted to the scent of her arousal towards him. 

He knew she was as innocent as the day she was born and her innocent touches spoke only too loudly to him, which drove him crazy every time. He knew that he could abstain as long as he had to but he had his doubts on that. Even now, he had a hard time trying to keep his hands off of her and it was the same way with her. She wanted him to touch her in every way possible and that could get them both into a lot of trouble. Him for not being able to control his lust and her for betraying the male she was suppose to be mated to.  
As soon as they were in front of a large two story building, Jasmine brought Magic to a complete halt. Night Blood reached up and placed his hands onto her narrow waist. Jasmine in turn, placed her tiny hands onto his very broad bare shoulders. She could feel the strength of him as helped her down from her horse. Night Blood was pretty sure that there was some sort of code of ethics that he was breaking by placing his hands onto her but he did not care about that, especially when he was helping her down and she was not complaining about it.

As soon as Jasmine's feet were placed softly onto the cobblestone street, a young man in about his mid thirties came out. He had short reddish-orange curls and soft gray eyes. His skin was extremely pale, almost alabaster, but had freckles scattered all over the place. He was only a few inches taller than Jasmine and just a little bit bigger than her in build. His clothes were of some of the finest cut fabric for his position. He wore a set of black cotton britches, a white silk shirt, a black silk vest, a cord necktie, and a pair of polished black leather shoes.

"Ah, your Highness! I never be thinkin' that I be seein' ye here" the young man exclaimed as he bowed low before Jasmine.

"Frederick, how have ye been?" Jasmine happily questioned as she curtisied before the young tailor.

"Ah Princess. Me wife and I, we be expectin' another child in three months. The children, they be growin' fast since the last time I be seein' ye" Frederick cheerfully stated.

Frederick always appreciated a visit from Princess Jasmine. She always had a way to smooth out any wrinkles that were happening in the village. 

Jasmine, about two years ago, saved his life. He had been out riding one of his three horses when the horse threw him. Jasmine had seen the whole thing and immediately came to his rescue. Her sister, on the other hand, had not been so generous to lend a hand, especially when Jasmine insisted that he be picked up and placed into her carriage. His head was pillowed onto Jasmine's lap and she ordered her sister to fetch one of the blankets out from underneath the seat. Yvette reluctantly did so and nervously placed the blanket over him. Jasmine kept her hand placed over his head injury, which he had a large gash on the side of his head, and she kept constant pressure over it. As soon as they arrived at the palace, Jasmine sent for doctor and his wounds were very quickly tended to. She even went into the village to find his family and explained the whole situation to them. She even invited them to spend a couple nights in the palace until he could get back onto his feet and was well enough to travel.

Since that day, Frederick never forgot Jasmine's kindness and generosity. If it had not been for her, his family would not have survived. Frederick also called her an Angel and treated her with more respect than he had ever done for her family. He had always thought that her family was too proud to see what was going on in their kingdom, that was until Jasmine started going into the village and relaying messages to her family about what needed to be done. 

She had always been there for the people but, now she made sure that everyone in the village was happy. There was not a day that goes by that, when Jasmine is not off traveling, that she comes to pay a visit to one of the homes. There were even times that she insisted on helping some of the new and expectant mothers with their household chores and they were forever grateful to her. She even helped his wife out after she had their forth child almost a year and a half ago. Jasmine helped her clean and cook. Jasmine proved to a lot of people that she was an excellant chef and she proved it time after time. Of course, when you have a french chef teaching you, you can not go wrong. 

Jasmine's most unique contribution to the village is when she makes apple pies for everyone in the village once a year, during Christmas time. Jasmine stated that it was her way of giving back to the people as they had done for years for her family. 

"I be havin' to be there for that one. Ye had better be sendin' someone to fetch me so I can be helpin' bring the new baby into your home" Jasmine stated in a motherly tone of voice.

"Aye, ye had better be believe, Princess. Me wife, she be very happy to be seein' ye again" Frederick stated with a broad smile.

"Now then, what be bringin' ye to me own shop, Princess?" Frederick questioned, still maintaining a very cheerful disposition.

"Oh, these four gentlemen, they be needin' some proper suit of clothes. Do ye be thinkin' that ye might be havin' somethin' to fit them?" Jasmine question as she pointed to Night Blood and his three other crewmembers.

"Aye, I be thinkin' that I might be havin' the perfect fit. Come on in and relax. Any friends of the Princess be friends of me own" Frederick exclaimed as he held his shop door open as the group walked in.

He was very sure he had something in his big and tall section. It was just a matter of finding something that would make all four of them feel comfortable. By the looks of what they wore, Frederick determined that they would need clothes that could move very easily without tearing and the fabric needed to breath and be as light as a feather. Since the Princess purchased three sewing machines on her last trip to England, he spent less time hand sewing each garment, unless it required some special stiches, and more time making more clothes to be sold. He even designed the dress that she was wearing today along with many of her other clothes. Of course, all of her dresses required a special design to conceal the fact that she had an extremely ample bosom.

"I be thinkin' that ye would" Jasmine smiled as she looked at Night Blood and he returned her smile with eargerness.

Frederick did not miss the exchange between them. He had a feeling that there was more between them than they were willing to let on. Frederick was extremely happy that Jasmine had finally found someone that shared her affections. It was not often that a woman as intellagent as Jasmine could find a man who was not intimidated by it. Many men had a hard time with wanting to court her because her knowledge and her craving to learn more made it harder for a man to communicate with her on a casual basis. Her sister, Yvette, on the other hand was not interested in learning anything except how to charm a man with her assets and with her needlepoint capabilities. 

Both girls were equally beautiful but, Jasmine's genuine kindness made men want her and her intellect scared them off. Yvette's beauty made men desire her but, her awful attitude made them want to run. Out of the two of them, Jasmine was less likely to find a man to match her desire to learn more new things and Yvette had a hard time trying to find a man who could tame her wild behaviors.

And now, Frederick could sense a forbidden romance brewing between Jasmine and this stranger. The man's character led way to believe that he was of equal intellegiance to Jasmine and would be a good one for her to be competetive with, if her parents would actually allow it to occur. But, everyone in the kingdom knew that she was to be married to the King of France and he was very sure that Jasmine had informed this man of her predicament, which was why he was trying to maintain his distance. Frederick had even seen this young man help Jasmine off of her horse and she willingly allowed him to, even though it went against a lot of etiquet for a man's hands to be on a woman's person but, she did not seem to mind it. In fact, she welcomed his touch and blushed when he looked at her in such a famaliar way.

"Now then, what be ye names?" Frederick asked as he glanced at each one of the men before his gaze settled back onto Jasmine's face.

"This man be called Night Blood. He saved me life about two days ago. These three gentlemen be Bakuub, his second in command and these other two be known as..." that is when Jasmine realized that Night Blood had not formally introduced the other two memebers of his crew.

"This is Balkan and his brother Draciel" Night Blood softly commented as he continued to gaze openly at Jasmine.

"Ah yes, I be hearing tale that ye be the one that saved our beloved Princess from that horrible attack on her coach. We all be grateful for that" Frederick commented, watching the way Night Blood kept a constant eye on the Princess.

"It was not a problem. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. But, believe me, it was well worth it" Night Blood smiled at Jasmine and his golden eyes glittered with his open affection.

"Aye, to be sure, ye better be believin' that. There not be a soul in this town that not be carin' for her" Frederick had to admit, he liked Night Blood's casual behavior and his open display of affection towards Jasmine. 

Frederick gathered that Night Blood had to be a high ranking office of some kind, just by the way he held himself up compared to the three others. But what Frederick could not figure out was where Night Blood came from or how someone as young as him could have earned such a high rank. No matter, Night Blood had saved Jasmine and it was obvious that he cared very deeply for her. A blind man in the dark could have seen the flame that was between them and it was burning brighter by the moment.

"I can understand why. She's very special and caring towards everyone, no matter where they come from. Her big heart knows no bounds" Night Blood was actually enjoying the conversation that was taking place between Frederick and himself.

"Aye, ye be seein' that already and ye have yet to see that young lass in action" Frederick stated with a smile.

"I can not wait to see her action" Night stated but in his mind he wanted to see her action in more ways than one. 

He wanted her body underneath his again with her long legs wrapped around his waist as her body accepted each of his thrusts. He also wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her innocence and spill his seed inside of her womb. Then he wanted to watch her waist line fill out with his child, a testimate of his love for her. And when she gave birth to their child, he wanted to be there when she brought their child into his world. He wanted to to be there for every step of their child's developement and teach him everything that they both knew. 

But, he knew that was merely a fantasy that would probably never happen. Not so long as she was to be mated with another male who would probably never know the full satisfaction of what it was like to have a female as special as her.

"Oh, I can be assurin' ye that ye will see soon enough. Now, let me be findin' ye somethin' to wear before the single ladies be decidin' to take advantage of ye" Frederick chuckled as he ushered the four of them into on of the other rooms of his large shop.

About twenty minutes, Frederick announced that they were ready to be inspected. Jasmine was very amazed at the fact that Frederick actually had something large enough to fit all four of them. She smiled as she told Frederick to send them on out.

Jasmine watched as Night Blood walked out in a pair of lightly tanned suede britches that flexed with each of his movements and defined every single one of his muscles including the one between his legs. He wore a crisp white shirt in which the sleeves billowed loosely and the shoulders had extra material added for a more roomy fit. Night Blood had left the top three buttons unbuttoned, which gave a good view of his dark chest. He also wore a pair of kid-skin boots that also flexed to meet the demands of his active lifestyle. His twisted black hair was pulled back with a piece of leather strap at the base of his neck. 

Jasmine's jaw nearly hit the floor. She had never seen such a handsome man before. She thought he affected her when he was in his natural form but, he now was a whole different story. His sexual appeal would no doubt make every woman in the kingdom want him and all it would take was one look from his amber gaze to make them faint from the excitement. It was all Jasmine could do to keep herself from toppling over as she placed a hand onto one of the beams that supported the upstairs floor.

"I be takin' it that ye approve Princess" Frederick knew what he was doing when he had Night Blood put on that outfit. He just didn't think that it would affect Jasmine in such a strong way.

"Aye, I approve" Jasmine's voice was barely above a husky whisper as she continued to stare at Night Blood. She watched as Night Blood smiled directly at her, which made her heart skip a beat.

"Um, let me be seein' what the rest of them look like" Jasmine cleared her throat of the lump that had formed and finally found her voice.

"Okay, here they be" Frederick stated as he watched the other three come out.

All three of them were dressed very much like Night Blood, with the exception of Bakuub. He decided to put a vest on over his shirt. The vest was also made out of kid-skin and it too flexed just like the boots Jasmine knew that she was going to have a hard time keeping all the ladies in town off of them.

"Aye, ye did a fine job" Jasmine complimented the tailor on his handy work.

"Aye, I know I did" Frederick winked at Jasmine to let her know that he was on to her little secret about Night Blood.

"Ye naughty young man. Dinnae fear, ye will pay for it dearly" Jasmine jokingly commented and Frederick chuckled because, he knew that she would not do anything to him.

"Well, I be believin' that we be ready. How much will I be owin' ye?" Jasmine asked.

"It be on the house, Princess" Frederick stated, he was not about to have Jasmine pay for anything that made her blush.

"Are ye sure?" Jasmine questioned

"Aye, now be off with ye" Frederick stated as he opened the opened the front door.

"Thank ye so very much. I be owin' ye for it" Jasmine softly confided as she walked out the door.

"Dinnae worry about it. Oh, I be givin' each of them a sachel to be carryin' their other clothes in" Frederick stated as he watched each of them walk out of his shop.

"Thank you for everything. I will never forget this" Night Blood stated as he held out his hand.

"Just ta be seein' her face light up like that, tis more than enough payment" Frederick stated as he accepted the freindly gesture and shook hands with Night Blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Well, what does everyone think of it so far? I know...Night Blood as a human and dressed as one is a big WOW for all the ladies out there. Please read and review. If anyone can think of anything that I should add into the next chapter please let me know and I will add it. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow afternoon, if all goes well and my inspiration holds out. And please Cittygurl, finish your story, I am really getting into it. And to MysticBlade and Cittygurl and anyone else who has reviewed for this story...THANK YOU! 


	14. Meeting the family

Chapter 14: Meet the family 

As soon as they reached the palace, Dawson immediately walked up to Jasmine and told her that her parents were furious over the fact that she took off without an escort. Jasmine just stood there and rolled her eyes at him. She was in too good of a mood to let anyone spoil it, not even her parents. She had finally found Night Blood for her guards so this way she could introduce him to her parents and they could thank him properly for his rescue.

Dawson was in his early forties with light sandy brown hair and matching eyes. He stood about two inches taller than Jasmine and was fairly pudgy around the waistline. His skin was lightly tanned in the places that had been exposed to the sun but, other than that, he was very pale. He had a rough disposition but, it was obvious that it was more him being worried over Jasmine's disappearance than anything else.

Jasmine was escorted by Dawson and the four men to the reception area. When they reached the reception area, Jasmine's mother and father were seated in their chairs and her intended was standing beside them. Jasmine knew that this day was coming, she just wished it hadn't been today. Especially not after feeling the warmth of Night Blood's lips against her own.

"Well now, it appears that my lovely fiancee has brought guests back with her" the king of france rudely stated.

"I dinnae think ye should be insultin' these kind gentlemen, your highness. This man be Night Blood. He be the one who save me life" Jasmine matched his rude actions to a tee. If the King of France wanted to act like a pompus ingrate, then she would match his atitude.

"Oh, so you are the one who I should be thanking" the king was in shock. He had not expected Night Blood to be so young and very appealing.

"There is no need to thank me, your Majesty. I just did what I had to do" Night Blood took one look at the king and took an immediate dislike to him.

The King of France was very short for a male. In fact, he stood about two inches shorter than Jasmine. His face was covered with pox marks, which was sign that he had a skin ailment during his younger years. He was balding on top and completely snow white in the back. His eyes looked as cold as ice. The old man looked as though he should lose a whole lot of weight before he even thought about having a wedding night with Jasmine.

"I'm sure you did" the king stated as he hobbled towards Jasmine. He had every intention of instilling it into Night Blood's head that Jasmine belonged to him.

Jasmine watched as the king neared her and she knew he was up to something. That something appeared to be her. Jasmine's immediate reaction was to back up to Night Blood, which is exactly what she did. She felt the safety and security as soon as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Night Blood could see that the aging king was not about to allow Jasmine anywhere near him. He could not blame the old man, he was rather dashing looking. But, as soon as he saw Jasmine's reaction to the king, he quickly took action to disspell the old man's attempts to make any unwanted advances towards her. He knew that he could only protect her until she was married and then he would have no recourse for his actions but, until then he would protect Jasmine.

"Excuse me young man but I was hoping to greet my intended" the king harshly stated as he used his cane to lean on.

"With all due respect your Majesty, I do not think that Princess Jasmine wants to be greeted by you" Night Blood stated as he slid his hand down to her waist and pulled her closer to his side. Night Blood could sense from her parents that they did not like how over protective he was towards Jasmine but, quite frankly he could have cared less. All he knew was that he needed to protect her as long as he could, even if it meant protecting her from him.

"Why does she not answer?" the king questioned as he watched the way Night Blood placed his hand on Jasmine's narrow waist, keeping her as close as he could to his body.

"I dinnae think I should be havin' to. Me own actions should be good enough for ye" Jasmine snapped as she cautiously placed a hand on Night Blood's waist. It was apparant that she could not get close enough to him to feel secure.

"Hmph" was the king would say as he turned around and left the room.

"Well now, that be a good way to be greeting your intended" her mother stated as she watched the way Night Blood kept a hold on her daughter.

"Mama, I dinnae care for him" Jasmine stated as she moved away from Night Blood and walked towards her parents.

"I dinnae think we should be havin' this discussion" her father immediately stood up in Jasmine's defense. He knew how she felt about this arranged marriage and he felt the same way. But, his wife was the one who made the decision and he hated to disagree with her. Once she got something into her head, she never changed her mind.

Jasmine's father, Alfred, saw the way Night Blood looked at Jasmine and vice versa, and he knew that there was no way Jasmine could be happy with the king. Not when it was so apparent that her heart was already won by Night Blood so quickly. It was obvious that their feelings for each were mutual but, was the attraction itself enough to sustain a healthy marriage? Her father was not sure but, he had to find a way to make things right by her, even if it upset her mother.  
"Ye be right. We be discussing that this after dinner" her mother stated as she stood up and left the room.

Jasmine's father watched as her mother left the room. Her mother, Elina, was the sptting image of Yvette. Even down to the atitude. Her father told her once that she had not always been like that. Just as she got older, her passion for life and love diminished. Her father still told her mother that he loved her, in spite of all her faults. But, she no longer returned his love and that hurt her father more than anything.

"Dinnae mind her, she just hates to be wrong" Alfred stated as he held out his held to Night Blood.

"In that case, I never will" Night Blood stated as soon as he relized that Jasmine's father was a man of peace who wanted nothing more than to make Jasmine happy, so he took the old man's hand and shook it in friendship.

"Ye be a good lad and thank ye for savin' for me daughter's life" Alfred stated with a cheerful smile and he watched as Night Blood returned it.

Night Blood introduced his crewmembers to the king and he introduced himself to them on a first name basis. He, much like Jasmine, believed in being informal when it came to rank. Night Blood, Alfed, and Jasmine all spoke about the kingdom and about books. Bakuub, Draciel, and Balkan went wandering aroung the palace for about an hour until the one called Dawson found them and informed them that dinner was served, which all three of them were ready for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what does everyone think so far? I kind of figured that the King of Fance should be very arrogant and rude. His jelousy of Night Blood is very obvious, don't you think? Well, next chapter they will be sitting down to have dinner. If anyone has any ideas about what they should discuss, please let me know and I will post it up there. Can't wait to hear from everyone. Oh, by the way Cittygurl, thank you so very much for the quick review. Good luck with your story and I can't wait to read the next chapter.


	15. Wine, Dine, Women,a nd Debates

Chapter 15: Wine, Dine, Women, and Debates 

As they all were seated at the dining room table, Night Blood was trying to recall a time when he had seen so many eating utensils. Jasmine was seated next to him and Bakuub sat on the other side of her. Balkan and Draciel sat on either side of Yvette, who openly flirted with both of them and they appeared to enjoyed it. The two kings sat on either end of the table and the queen sat next to Bakuub.

The King of France made it obvious that he did not approve of where Night Blood sat. He glowered at Night Blood as Night Blood spoke to Jasmine in a tone that was betraying everything that he was feeling inside. The king even hated the fact that Night Blood assisted Jasmine into her chair and even helped her to push the chair under the table.

Night Blood behaved like a perfect gentleman; as though he had been doing this sort of thing his entire life and was not about to deviate from his noble-like training. Even down to the way ate and drank appeared very noble. That is what really through the King of France for a loop; that Night Blood had everything down pact.

"Oh, Night Blood, do ye think that ye can tell us about what it be that ye do?" Alfred asked, trying to keep the conversation light when it was obviously strained.

"Of course, your highness" Night Blood smiled as he took a sip of wine. He decided that the best way to fit in was to almost mimic Jasmine's actions when it came to certain things. The rest of the crew followed his lead.

"Even though you probably will not believe half of what I tell you but I can assure that everything I am going to tell you about is the truth" Night Blood stated calmly and then smiled softly at Jasmine. She returned his smile as her eyes sparkled with her inner emotions.

"Do continue" Alfred encouraged as he leaned back in his chair. He wanted to learn everything he could about Night Blood before he made a decision as to whether or not he should cancel Jasmine's arranged wedding to the King of France.

Alfred's only reason for agreeing with his wife was the simple fact that he thought that Jasmine would never find a potential suitor. But, he was wrong about that. The way Night Blood and Jasmine openly communicated gave that away. Their conversations ranged through a wide array of topics; everything from discussing different cultures to the planetary alignments. They never seemed at a loss for words. They even innocently flirted with each other without feeling embarrassed but, it was they way their eyes lit up when they spoke to each other.  
"Of course. You see, the truth is that I am a lot older than you think. I am almost five hundred years old. I was born on a planet that is many miles away. My mother was murdered about two hundred years ago and my wife and children were killed about fifty years after that. My father is what is known as an Arbitraitor. An Arbitrator is basically Judge and Jury. They carry out the laws of our world in an attempt to eradicate the Bad Bloods from the galaxy. The Bad Bloods are the criminals of our society that kill without reason or remorse for what they have done. My father has been trying to hunt down these criminals in order to avenge my mother's death. When I return back to my world, I will become an Arbitrator and then I will be assisting my father with these hunts" Night Blood explained as he watched the reactions of everyone around him.

"Then, what are ye doin' here?" Elina asked.

"I was actually sent here to finish training these new warriors. Bakuub has actually completed his training and he is ready for the trials. He is my second in command and a very fierce hunter. I would not want anyone else, outside my family, at my side during any hunt" Night Blood answered the queen's question without any hesitation.

"What sort of huntin' do ye do?" Elina asked.

"We normally hunt your kind as part of a ritual as well as other different species that our kind have deemed as worthy opponents. But, we are particular when it comes to which ones. We will not hunt a child. Nor do we hunt women, unless they have proven themselves capable of defending themselves. But, if they are pregnant, we will never touch them. Our laws are based upon a very strick code of ethics" Night Blood proudly stated.

"So, you are nothing more than a bunch of mudering savages" the king of France angrily stated.

"Nay, they not be. Some cultures perform rituals as a right of passage into manhood. They be only doin' what their culture believes in" Alfred quickly caught on to what Night Blood had said and realized that his whole society was based upon honor and living by a code of ethics that had been instilled in him since birth.

"Hmph. I do not think killing of an innocent should be considered a right of passage. It is all out brutality and savagery" the king was trying to tactfully put Night Blood into a position in which he would normally act when threatened.

"It is no different when one of your own kind kills a child. I have seen this done on many occasions so, do not try to insult my religious beliefs. You are no different than one of my own. Except for the fact that we choose worthy opponents and your kind will kill an innocent if they are in the way or caught in a crossfire. We feel grief and our remorse knows no bounds if something like that occurs to one of my people who is not a Bad Blood. That kind of action is unforgivable in my kind's eyes" Night Blood growled as he felt his inner instincts start to rise up. He wanted nothing more than to call out the King of France and force him into a dual but, he could not because the King would not be a worthy opponent due to his injury and his age.

The King of France slumped back into his chair as though someone had just pushed him. And that someone was Night Blood with his verbal assault, which the king knew was very true. His soldiers had killed many women and children without a moments hesitation. Of course, he was the one who gave the order and his soldiers always fololowed his orders with giving them a second thought.

Jasmine watched as the whole scene between the King of France and Night Blood unfolded. She had a hard time believing that Night Blood was capable of killing one of her kind but, he did and she knew it. Dawson even told her that some invisible force killed three of the bandits without even looking back before it went down after her carriage.

Jasmine lowered her eyes when she realized that she did not know as much about Night Blood as she would like to have known. He was kind and charming. He had saved her life and he respected her. He acted like a complete and total gentleman even though that was not the whole truth. His crew respected her strength of character and her lack of fear towards them. Maybe, she was born on the wrong planet. Night Blood and her were too much alike in many ways, even though they were completely different species.

Jasmine raised her lavender eyes to Night Blood and found him smiling at her. It was as though he could see the inner turmoil that was brewing inside her head. As his amber gaze met hers, she could feel her heart beat rising with each passing second. It was all they could do to refrain from touching each other. Night Blood's body burned with the thought of taking Jasmine as his forever mate and he could smell the scent of her arousal even as he thought about it. It was apparant that Jasmine returned his feelings just as stongly as he did for her.

"Aye, I be havin' to agree with Night Blood. I be seein' this too!" Alfred stated as he watched the display of emotions that were passing between Jasmine and Night Blood.

Alfred knew, without a doubt, that Jasmine could never be happy with the King of France. Her eyes had never been that brite before around any man. Her cheeks never had so much color in them before. Her laughter had never been so full blown. It was at that moment that Alfred realized that Night Blood was the right one for Jasmine. He could give her everything without money or jewels. He did not have a crown on top of his head or gold to shower her with. He could only give her his entire being and his love. He never once thought that he would choose someone who was not of noble birth but, Night Blood had proven himself to be better than noble.

Now, he just had to convince his wife of this and that was going to be a problem. His wife believed in keeping the blood lines as pure as they could be. While he believed in love and romance. Alfred loved Elina very much, but lately she had placed a wedge between. She refused to allow him into the bedchamber. She did not like it when he tried to romance her with flowers or chocolates. He had just about given up on all hope of ever being able to see what was going on inside his wife's heart until Night Blood came along. The way he looked at it was that Night Blood might be able to help him with his marriage problems. Night Blood had to have a tremendous amount of experience when it came to the female species because of his age.

"Go figure that you would. You were always a little too soft around the edges" the King of France stated as he stood up and left the room. He just knew there had to be a way to gain favor back with the Alfred and humilate Night Blood at the same time. He just needed to find a way to da it all and make Jasmine see that he was the right man to take care of her.

"Alfred, I be in my bedchamber" Elina angrily stated as she left the dining room. She still loved Alfed but, lately he had not been himself. Especially since he started favoring Jasmine over Yvette.

Yvette was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom and she wanted to make sure that her daughter was married to the most perfect King. Jasmine was too much of a bookworm for any man to like her. The King of France made an offer to take Jasmine off her hands for a small favor; that he would also have Yvette too. He wanted to have as many children as he could and there was no doubt that the one that he truly wanted was Yvette. But, Jasmine was the oldest and the only way to secure their kingdom, so he relented under certain conditions. Those conditions were that he would marry Jasmine when she turned eightteen and if she did not produce an heir for him within one year, then he would be allowed to do whatever he wished with Jasmine and marry Yvette.

When Jasmine was born, Elina had seen her daughter's birth mark. It was the sign that she was suppose to be the mother of the Phoenix. The Phoenix was the legendary bird of fire that was supposedly born from fire but, such was not the case. The Phoenix was only born every two thousand years and now was the legend was coming to pass. The world was about to undergo a healing process and this time it was Jasmine who was the chosen one to bear the newest Phoenix. Elina wanted the King of France to be the father of this child over Night Blood.

There was something about Night Blood that sent shivers up her spine and he was all to protective over Jasmine. Elina did not think that he could keep Jasmine under control nor would he be able to control any child they would produce. At least the King of France would not allow Jasmine to endanger herself or the child that would be conceived.

"Good night" Alfred stated as Elina left the room.

"Ye Highness" Erica stated as she started to clear the table.

"Erica, join us?" Jasmine asked as soon as she saw Bakuub look up at Erica with that look.

"Aye, I be likin' that very much" Erica stated as soon as Jasmine and Night Blood move over one seat, which left her sitting next to the all to irressitable Bakuub. She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks. She had been with a couple of men but none of which made her blood boil with just one look.

"I be goin' to bed too!" Yvette stated harshly as she stood up and left the dining room. She was in no mood to not be paid attention to by some of the best looking men she had ever laid eyes on. Bakuub and Night Blood deliberatly ignored all of her advances, which angered her to no end. She knew she was far better looking than Jasmine and she could not understand why those two men did not pay any attention her.

"Good night" Alfred said as he watched his daughter storm out of the dining room.

He hated to say it but, Yvette was nothing more than a spoiled rotten brat who always got all of the attention which left Jasmine feeling unloved on more occassions than he could count. Yvette was very attention demanding from the men and if she did not get their attention she was very spiteful. But, she always held a man's attention until tonight when she was completely ignored by two of them.

He could see a chemistry brewing between Erica and Bakuub and Alfred was pleased by this. Erica was a sweet girl and was very much like Jasmine in many respects. They were both adventurous and fairly close in age. They even wore the same size clothes but, Jasmine was just a little bit taller. They were the best of friends and confided in each for anything. The fact that Night Blood and Bakuub were good friends made things a lot nicer for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what does everyone think so far? Good? Bad? I wish to thank everyone for all of their reviews and a special big hug and an even BIGGER THANK YOU to Cittygurl and to MysticBlade for their never ending support. If I missed anyone else I am sorry but their have been so many that I have a hard time remembering everyone.


	16. Bargaining

Chapter 16: Bargaining 

As soon as the King of France walked into his room and closed the bedroom door, he heard footsteps. He turned slowly when he saw a shadow climbing through the window. The liquid figure was huge and was moving in his direction.

"Who the hell are you?" the king asked, his fear rising up inside him as he watched the shimmery, invisible object approach him.

"I am the one who can solve all your problems" the figure stated as it paced the floor in front of the king.

"And how could you do that?" he asked as he felt his forehead start to sweat with fear. He had never been afraid of anything until he looked at this ghostly figure moving around in his room.

"You want Yvette, do you not?" the figure asked in a menacing tone of voice.

"Yes" the king barely breathed out the answer.

"You want rid of Night Blood?" the figured questioned as it turned towards the king.

"Yes" the king could not believe that this creature was speaking of the man who was going to take everything away from him.

"Then I can help you acheive all of it" the figure stated.

"How do you propose that?" the king questioned. He did not know whether the creature was laughing at him or actually offering to help him out.

"The deal is that I get Yvette before you do" the figure said, his voice becoming very threatening.

"Done!" the king readily agreed with the figure's demands.

"First thing's first. You have an idea that Night Blood is attracted to Jasmine. The way to get what you want is to push an issue with Night Blood and force him into a position in which his honor is at stake" the figure chuckled.

"And just how would that be done?" the king asked.

"I get Yvette pregnant. She lays blame onto Night Blood. At the same time he gets Jasmine pregnant. You see, Yvette will think that it is Night Blood who is in her bed and will immediately cast blame onto him. Not too many people could tell us apart because he is my older brother. I will drug Jasmine and Night Blood and have it set up to where Night Blood will not act like himself. He will find himself in bed with Jasmine and both of them will be without any clothes. So, you see, he will have his honor on the line. If he chooses Jasmine as his wife then he will anger Yvette. If he chooses Yvette as his wife, he will anger Jasmine. Night Blood can only choose one forever mate. That is where you step in and promise to take care of Yvette because it is obvious that Night Blood can not control his lust. This will also anger their mother and father " the figure explained.

"Ah, I see what you mean" the king agreed with this figure's logic. It was so perfect that the king did not think anything could go wrong.

"We will discuss all the small details at a later time. This has to go perfectly. There is no room for error with this. This will also take time to have it work. Jasmine and Night Blood have to get close. Very close" the figure stated.

"I will do whatever you ask" the king stated.

"I knew you would" the figure stated as it walked back over to the window and lept out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Well, what does everyone think so far? Please let me know so this way I can figure out what I am going to do next. I wish again to thank everyone for their reviews, which there were a lot done overnight. If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter I am taking them right now and I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow night.


	17. As days go by

WARNING: Very expliciet chapter. For mature audiences (16 or over) only! There, you have been warned and I have done my job. If you choose to still read this chapter then it is not my problem if you find anything that is offensive.

Chapter 17: As days go by

It was about a week before the wedding and the romance between the two couples had grown immensley. Jasmine and Night Blood spent their mornings either practice fighting or taking walks through the woods. Bakuub and Erica were doing pretty much the same but, they were going a little bit further than that but, never totallying mating with each other. 

Alfred had even accompanied Jasmine and Erica to Night Blood's ship. He even saw Night Blood for what he was and still did not see him any differently. As far as Alfred was concerned, Night Blood may have been ugly on the outside but had a true gentleman's heart on the inside. He felt that way about the entire crew.

Speaking of his crew, Night Blood lost two more of his crew members to Xerxes. Their bodies were found in the same condition as Yeyinde's. All their internal organs had been removed, their heads and spinal columns taken, and the same statement written in blood on a tree beside their bodies.

Jasmine tried her best to help Night Blood to find their killer but they ended up at a dead every time. She had even lost a couple of people in her village due to the same attacker. Her internal grief knew no bounds when it came to her people.

Night Blood along with several of his crew members went into the village as humans to help with the clean up effort. It hurt them all to see such devastation done. Men, women, and children had their lives taken all in an act of senseless violence. Night Blood and his crew tried to comfort the families of the ones who had lost their lives but, they all felt as though it was never enough. Ever since their arrival, death and destruction had followed them. Five families had lost their lives and they knew more were to follow as long as they remained and did not find their killer...and soon.

Today, Bakuub and Erica were down by the creek, enjoying each others company. Alfred went hunting with Varick through the woods. Jasmine and Night Blood stayed beside the ship to practice some different fighting techniques. The rest of the crew were either at the palace, keeping watch, or wandering around in the woods. 

As it had been for the last two months, Jasmine and Erica arrived at the ship dressed in western style Levi's and button up shirts. They felt as though it that this style of dress was a lot easier to move around in then their layers of clothing. Of course, Night Blood and Bakuub approved of their clothes because, it gave them a better view of the young ladies' assests.

Alfred, since he started to get out and about with the two young ladies, had lost a tremendous amount of weight and even started to dress in western cut clothing. He had thought that it was in the best interest of everyone that he escorted Erica and Jasmine to Night Blood's ship, even though he did not stick around to long. He spent much of his time trying to improve his health by hunting and exercising with Night Blood's crew, which they were more than happy to have him along. His knowledge of the area proved useful on many occasions, especially when they became a little lost.

"Good job, your skills are improving" Night Blood complimented as he did some hand-to-hand combat techniques with Jasmine.

Her willingness to learn made her an instant favorite amongst the crewmembers. Today, Night Blood was working on trying to improve her arm strength, which she was lacking. She had just about force behind her punches to barely wind him.

"Aye, to be sure" Jasmine stated as she watched Night Blood start to circle around her. 

That is when Jasmine felt his hand move to her denim clad hip. She knew he was trying to improve her stance when he moved his hand slowly down her arm and then grasped her hand, showing her how to make a proper fist and then moving her hand into position for a punch. She could feel his other hand resting on her hip and his thumb was making small circles on her bottom, which made her softly moan.

"With a bit more practice you might stand a chance to leave a small mark on me" Night Blood softly whispered as he lowered his head down to the curve of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her soap.

"Aye, I be hopin' so" Jasmine stated as she turned her head to look at Night Blood. 

Jasmine could feel the heat of his breath against to column of throat and it made her body tremor. She felt, the hand that was on her hip, move across her stomach and come to rest just below her breasts. 

She knew that she could easily catch him off guard if he kept on like his was going. So, she did. She cleverly used the passionate moment to her advantage and allowed him to think that she was going to make it easy for him. Taking one of her feet, she slowly moved it to where it would hook behind his ankle. Leaning her back against his chest, she arched her body against and at the same moment, Jasmine quickly pulled her foot foward. Night Blood fell backwards, with disastorous results, and took Jasmine with him.

They both landed on the ground with a thud. Jasmine tried to recover by standing up but Night Blood being more experienced and faster, grabbed Jasmine by her thigh with one hand and pulled her on top of his lap. There she lay, with Night Blood sitting up and Jasmine was on her stomach across his bare thighs.

"Nice try and I have to give you an A for effort and ingenuity. That move I did not expect out of you" Night Blood complimented Jasmine as he placed a hand over the narrow of her spine and held her body on his lap.

"Ye bloody varmint. One of these days I be taking ye down" Jasmine laughed out loud as she realized that she was looking at the grass.

"You know, I could take advantage of this situation" Night Blood stated in a very charming tone of voice as he slid his hands over the backs of Jasmine's thighs. 

"Aye, and how would ye be doin' that?" Jasmine barely breathed a sigh of pleasure when she felt Night Blood's hands moving over her body.

"Like this" Night Blood stated as, in one swift motion, he rolled Jasmine over moved her to straddle his lap, facing him.

"Oh" was all Jasmine could say when she felt the heat of blush climbing to her cheeks and Night Blood's hands cupping both her hips.

"You are right on that one" Night Blood stated as he thrusted one of his hands into the mass of thick curls and pulled her mouth to his. He instantly felt the heat between them as soon as his tongue met hers.

Night Blood immediately rolled Jasmine onto her back and was instantly on top of her, her hands moving over his shoulders. Jasmine could feel one of his hands still buried in her hair while the other hand busied itself with the buttons on her shirt. It did not take his hand long before he was lifting her up and pulling her shirt off. 

Night Blood pulled back, briefly, to take a look at what Jasmine was wearing underneath her shirt. She still wore a satin chemise and a corset. He was planning on making short work of both of them, if he could. He quickly rolled Jasmine over and set to work on the corset ties, which made him impatient. His fingers worked each of the laces until the corset was loose enough for him to slid it over her head. He could her chuckling as he grumbled about all the layers of clothing she still wore. He could not complain, at least it was not a dress.  
"You had better not laugh to hard or else I shall make you pay dearly" Night Blood stated as he rolled Jasmine back over.

"Aye, and how would ye go about doin' that?" Jasmine saucely questioned as she looked up at Night Blood. 

She could feel the rush of heat going to the juncture of her thighs as Night Blood stood up and began to remove all of his armor, except his loin cloth. In all her years of traveling, she had never run across a finer specimen of male than Night Blood. He was all hard muscle and very obviously male. His caresses made her body feel things that no one else had ever done.

"Simple, I will take you to paradise until you are screaming for me to stop" Night Blood softly stated as he kneeled down in from Jasmine. 

His own body was betraying him...again. Every time he got aorund Jasmine, he went a little further with his explorations of her delicate female body. And every time, he had to back away and remind himself that she belonged to another male. 

Today, he had planned on just teaching her to improve her punches. Now, he had a different technique he wanted to improve for her. 

Even as he told himself to back away before it was too late, his hands were already finding the hem of her chemise and pulling it over her head, which revealed her ivory colored breasts to his amber gaze. Her nipples taunted under his gaze, which made him groan as he pulled her body to him. His mouth instantly claimed one of her breasts and his mandibles flared wide to accomadate for the plump flesh. He heard her gasp as he continued to nurse on her.

As he laid her back against the grass covered ground, his mouth moved over to the other breast and one of his hands moved instantly to the buttons on her pants. His experienced fingers quickly unbuttons her jeans and slid them down her long legs. The only thing was is that they would not budge because she was still wearing her boots. He decided to make short work of the boots and roughly pulled them off. Her pants quickly followed. The only thing that she had left on was her white satin underwear.

"Night" Jasmine sighed when she felt his hand stroking her delicate feminine flesh at the juncture of her thighs.

"Oh Jassy. You have no idea how badly I want to put myself inside of you" Night Blood groaned as he felt how moist her body became through her underwear. 

"Aye, as badly as I be wantin' ye too" Jasmine was deliciously delerious with wanting as she felt Night Blood's hand finding its way under her panties. 

She could feel how swollen she was with desire as he toyed with her golden curls before sliding one of his huge fingers up inside of her. Her body immediately bucked against his hand as he continued to slid his finger in and out of her.

"You feel good. I wonder if you taste just as good as you feel" Night Blood was feeling very randy as his mandibles caressed their way down her stomach to the juncture of her thighs.

Before Jasmine had a chance to reject, Night Blood ripped her underwear off of her and placed his mouth between her thighs. His hands held her hips steady as his tongue caressed her golden curls. Her hands took a firm hold of his dread locks as he continued his sensual manipulations on her body.

"Night!" Jasmine screamed as her whole body tensed with a sensation that she had never felt before because Night Blood never went this far before. Her body arched and convulsed against him as her cries of pleasure filled the woods around them. 

"Ah Jassy, that is what I love to hear from you" Night Blood stated as he moved over the top of Jasmine, placing a hand on either side of her head and gazing down at her. 

He liked the way her lavender eyes darkened with passion, her skin was flushed, and her body was still shaking from the aftermath. That is when he realized that all it would take is him removing the remainder of his clothes and placing himself deeply inside her body. His whole body stiffened when a new urge tried to take a hold of him and he knew that he could not allow it to happen. So, he backed away from Jasmine and knelt down, trying to control his own urges.

"Night, are ye okay?" Jasmine asked as she sat up, her blond curls tumbling down her back as she looked at him. She could tell he was fighting a war within himself and she was not to sure of how she should help him.

"Yes, I just can not go any further than what I have" Night Blood's voice was ragged with desire and his body was shaking with an uncontrollable desire to take Jasmine completely.

"Is there anythin' that I can be helpin' ye with?" Jasmine asked as she placed a hand on Night Blood's face, forcing his amber eyes to look at her.

"I doubt it" Night Blood whispered as he looked at Jamine.

"I be thinkin' that I can be" Jasmine remembered some of the tales from the soiled doves of how they pleasured a man without him being inside them. 

Night Blood watched as Jasmine moved to her knees and slid her hands over his chest. He was not sure of how she planned on helping him out with his very large problem but he was not about to question her motives. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands move down his firm stomach and then stilled on the top band of his loin cloth. 

His eyes flew open when he felt her hands begin to move again, this time towards the buckle that held his loin cloth on. He was not sure if Jasmine knew what she was getting herself into but, he was not going to argue. He could feel her struggling with the heavy buckle and then he moved his hands over the top of hers. He quickly showed Jasmine how to undo the buckle and his loin cloth quickly joined her clothes.

"Aye, ye be a fine specimen" Jasmine seductively stated as her hands moved over his massive erection. 

She heard him gasp as her tiny hand moved over him.

"Jassy, I hope you know what you are doing" Night Blood groaned as he looked down at Jasmine and she just smiled sweetly up at him.

"Aye, I be hopin' so" Jasmine licked her lips and then placed her mouth over him.

She felt both of his hands bury themselves into her hair, pulling himself a little deeper into her mouth. Jasmine heard his groan of satisfaction as she busied her hands with other portions of his male anatomy. She traced her tongue all over him, from the base of his erection all the way to the tip. It did not take him long before he roared his climax, which scared off the wildlife population, and his seed spilled heavily onto Jasmine's chest and her hands.

"I am not going to ask where you picked that knowledge up from" Night Blood purred as still held on tightly to Jasmine's hair. That was the first time he had ever had a female do that and he was thankful that it was Jasmine. At he was content with the fact that he could now have some of his control back.

"Aye, tis no secret. When I be over in different countries, I be visiting some of the houses of ill repute. There be some soiled doves there who speak of such things" Jasmine softly stated with a wink, meaning that it was meant to be confidential.

"Oh. I think you and I are going to need to get cleaned up before your father shows up" Night Blood chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his clothes. He took a brief glance and saw the Jasmine was picking up her clothes.

"Aye, I be havin' to agree with ye on that" Jasmine softly laughed as she walked towards the ship and Night Blood was close behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Okay, there we go. I know, I got a little too graphic but, I am not about to change anything. But, I will have to make a secondary story in order for younger audiences to read it. But, hell, that is why it is in the rated "M" section. Next chapter will go over to Bakuub and Erica's relationship. If anyone has any ideas please speak now or forever hold your peace. To CittyGurl, I should hopefully be able to read your latest chapter in the next day or so. It gets very difficult to write and review when you are traveling across the united states. Also, I wish to thank everyone for their reviews. Oh, MysticBlade, when are you going to get your next chapter up. I may end up having to throw a temper tantrum and at my age it would not be an attractive site. 


	18. A lazy afternoon

Yes folks, another sizzling chapter. Here is my warning: this story is rated "M" for a reason. This is another chapter as to why. There, now I have covered myself and if you still read it and find it offensive then that is your fault because I gave you fair warning.

Chapter 18: A lazy afternoon

As Bakuub and Erica walked through the forest, Erica described everything that she saw; from the different color birds to the different kinds of animals that she saw wandering around. She knew that Bakuub could not see in the way she saw things. His vision, when he was not in human form, was heat based and so she accomadated for that by helping him to see through her eyes. 

Erica was very thankful that they had the whole day together and that they could be alone. She was also happy over the fact that Bakuub was starting to learn her language from Night Blood, even though it sounded very broken at times but they normally did not need words to talk. Their actions spoke very loudly to each other.

"Erica, we stop" Bakuub stated as he pointed towards the cool water.

There was a small but deep creek in front of them. The entire was surrounded by trees that had sunlight dancing through them. There were many birds singing and flying above their heads. The creek had many smooth rocks along the edge along with lots of soft emerald green moss growing along the edge. The water was crystal clear and Erica could see many fish swimming in it.

"Sure" Erica softly stated as she smiled at Bakuub.

She knew what Bakuub looked like without his mask on and his face did not scar her at all. It was the kindness in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. It was also the way he held her hand when they went anywhere together. He laced his fingers with her own and held onto her, as though he thought that he was going to lose her.

There were days when they just walked for miles. There were other times when they stayed on board the ship and talked about many things. Today was one of those days in which they wanted to have some fun.

"Erica, swim?" Bakuub asked, still having a little bit of difficulty with her language but she never once complained.

Bakuub did not think that he would ever fall for a human the way Night Blood fell for Jasmine but, he did. Erica had the right amount of curves on her body to set his blood on fire. He had never mated before and he knew Erica had been with a couple of males before him, which did not bother him at all. He knew that she would be able to guide him in the right direction with mating. He just had a feeling that she was not telling him everything about herself.

He knew quite a bit about her. She was almost twenty years old and had been Jasmine's best friend for the past five years. Neither Erica or Jasmine kept secrets from each other. She was just as anxious to learn about new things and new cultures as Jasmine. She spoke two languages and was rapidly learning his langauge. There was just something missing and Bakuub could not place his finger on it.

"Aye, I can" Erica said as she turned to face Bakuub.

"Erica, what wrong?" Bakuub asked as he pulled Erica into his arms. He felt her rest her cheek against his chest and sigh when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nay, tis nothin'" Erica knew that Bakuub could sense the inner turmoil that was brewing inside her and she was scared to tell him.

"Yes, you have problem" Bakuub persisted as he placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her face to look at him, even though he still wore his mask.

"Ye dinnae give up" Erica sighed, reluctantly as she ran her hands up his arms and placed them on the sides of his mask. 

She found the two tubes that ran into the mask and pulled them off. A whosh of air excaped out of the tubes and she pulled his mask off. She allowed his mask to fall to the ground and then placed both hands on his face.

"No, talk" Bakuub stated as he placed his hands on her denim clad hips, enjoying the feel of her curvateous body against his own.

"Fine" Erica let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled out of his embrace and sat down on the soft grass. Bakuub quickly followed her and sat down behind her. He leaned up against one of the trees and pulled Erica into his arms.

Erica finally explained to Bakuub how she met Jasmine.

Erica spoke of how she lost her parents when she was twelve years old. She had been wandering around the streets, scavaging for food when an older woman approached her and offered her a place to stay and food. Erica willingly accepted, not realizing that the woman ran a brothel and had planned to make sure that Erica stayed in debt to her until the men grew tired of her.

When Erica reached the place, she realized her misfotune had taken a turn for the worse. She spent five years lifting her skirts to men and was never able to get out of debt to the woman who had taken her in off the streets. That was until Jasmine came through.

Jasmine was fifteen when Erica met her and she was doing business as usual. Jasmine was wandering around the streets, with Dawson, when Jasmine saw a man being serviced by Erica in a dark allyway. Jasmine ordered Dawson to remove the filthy man from Erica.

As soon as the two men were out of sight. Erica grew angry at Jasmine for taking her money, even though it was not hers. It actually belonged to the old woman. Jasmine quickly appologized for the inconvience and offered her a job as one of her attendants. 

Erica could not believe her ears when Jasmine explained who she was and why she was there. Erica quickly appologized for her rude words and curtsied to the Princess. Jasmine quickly told Erica that there was no need for any of that and took her by the arm. 

When Jasmine questioned her about she came by the profession of prostition, Erica quickly informed her that it was not by choice. Erica explained the whole situation to Jasmine and Jasmine immediately disspelled any misgivings that she had for her. Erica finally realized that the Princess was anything but rude to people who were not as fortunate as herself. 

Jasmine immediately ordered her driver to take them to where Erica's former employeer. Jasmine payed off Erica's debt to the old woman without a second thought. None of Jasmine's entourage dared to question her authority.

Erica and Jasmine quickly became fast friends. They were close age and discussed everything. Erica liked the fact that Jasmine was bold and daring and kind to everyone that she met. She did not like it when people used other people for profit. Esecpially when they were in a position like Erica was in. 

Since then, Erica stayed with Jasmine no matter what the situtation was. She occasionally spoke to Jasmine about the different things that she had done for men. Erica even explained some aspects of the male ego and what they enjoyed and did not enjoy.

"So, ye now see why I dinnae tell ye about me past" Erica looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She was waiting for the rejection that she knew Bakuub would give her.

"Yes, no hurt Erica" Bakuub stated as he turned Erica around to where she was kneeling in front of him. 

Her head was still bowed with hurt. Her body was rigid with fear that he was going to reject her because of her past. But, Bakuub was understanding because, it was in her past and she could not change it. He could only help her to see the future with him at her side as her mate and she as his.

"Huh" Erica softly stated as she looked up at Bakuub and finally saw that he held no signs of rejecting her. The only thing that she saw was the love in his eyes.

"Erica, you be mine?" Bakuub questioned as he pulled her body closer to his own. Her chest was firmly planted against his.

"Aye, ye need not ask" Erica whispered as she ran her hands up his arms placed them behind his neck, which procurred a loud purr from Bakuub.

"You mate me, Erica" Bakuub stated as he undid the long braid that held her pale blonde hair back. He always wanted to see what she looked like with her hair down.

"Aye" Erica purred as she felt his hands busying themselves with her hair. 

She spent the last eight years with keeping her hair up becuase it made it easier to handle business. Now, she was ready for pleasure. Her pleasure. She spent five of those years servicing men and then three years helping Jasmine. 

She always hated having to see to a man's need because they were very sloppy and constantly made a mess all over her, inside and out. She knew Bakuub was not going to be like them, he was too much of a gentleman to take his lust out on her.

"You look good" Bakuub complimented as he watched Erica's pale blonde hair cascade down around her face.

"Thank ye" Erica had never recieved such a compliment in her life.

"I never mate before" Bakuub confessed.

"Oh" that is when Erica realized that Bakuub had no experience and she was going to have to assist him with the female body, which sent a thrill up her spine.

"Not bad. Just not know. Night Blood talk some" Bakuub softly chuckled when he realized that she would have to guide him but, he wanted to make sure that she experienced passion before he did. 

He was thankful that he had spoken with Night Blood about females or else he would be completely in the dark on this issue.

"Oh, ye be talkin' with Night Blood about this?" Erica asked as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. 

"Yes. I talk. He listen. He explain" Bakuub stated with a softly chuckle as he buried his hands into Erica's hair and pulled her mouth to his own. 

They had kissed on a few occassions but, never went very far because, Erica's past came to haunt her every time. This time, was going to be different. She confessed her secret to him and he told her how he felt about her. They accepted whatever fate had in store for them.

"That be good" Erica whispered as she felt his inner mouth caress her lips.

Erica moaned loudly as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth. She felt him roll her onto her back and moved over the top her. Erica's hands roved over his shoulders as one of his hands unbuttoned her shirt. He quickly removed her shirt and his hand moved to her breast, cupping it and allowing the pad on his thumb to move over her turgid nipple.

"Oh" Erica sighed as she felt him lift her body up and the his hands set to work on trying to remove her corset.

"Grr" Bakuub growled in frustration as he nibbled on her neck.

"There be ties in the back" Erica explained.

"I feel. Not work" Bakuub stated as he hooked his fingers around a couple of laces and ripped them, which quickly loosened the corset. He pulled the corset off and the chemise quickly followed. Erica was now nude from the waist up and the passion in Bakuub's eyes was unmistakeable.

"Aye, so ye make short work of it" Erica chuckled as she now realized that he did not approve of the restrictive clothing.

"Yes" Bakuub clicked as he bent down and took possesion of her nipple, which made Erica gasp with pleasure.

He wanted her ready before he claimed her. He could feel one of her hands at the base of his neck while the other hand was supporting herself from behind. The more he work on her breast the closer she pulled on his head. 

Bakuub gently pressed Erica back onto the grass and then stood up. He removed all of his clothing as she watched him, her eyes growing wide when he removed his loin cloth. 

Erica could not believe how large and ready he was for her. Nothing in her experience could have prepared herself for him. She knew that he would be as gentle as he could with her body but she was not sure if he would be able to fit inside of her. If there was ever any doubt in her mind about how human his body was, this proved it. 

His erection looked very much like a human male's but, was larger, much larger, and colored the same as his body. There was not a single hair on his body, except his head. Her eyes grew wide when Bakuub held his hand out to her. She was not sure what he wanted her to do.

"Come. Stand up" Bakuub softly stated, realizing that she was not sure what he was wanting her to do.

"Aye, then what?" Erica asked as she accepted his hand and he helped her to stand up in front of him.

"You see" Bakuub stated as he ran his hands over her shoulders, down her breasts, roamed around her waist, and finally settled on the buttons of her pants. 

He quickly undid each of the buttons on her pants but, he knew that she still wore boots on her feet so it would make it difficult to get her pants off. He could feel that Erica was supporting herself with her hands on his shoulders. Bakuub slid his hands around her back and down over her rounded bottom. Holding her butt with one hand, he slid his other hand down her leg and swiftly removed one of her boots. He did the same thing with the other boot. 

Very quickly, Bakuub removed her pants only to discover she still had more clothes on underneath. He growled about her wearing to many clothes as he removed her pantaloones and then her underwear. He took a step back and admired her figure with his infrared vision. All in all, he thought her body could easily put to shame many females of his kind.

"Me like" Bakuub softly clicked as he moved his hands over her.

"I like ye too" Erica purred as she felt his hands touch her nude body. 

She was not use to a man being so familiar with her. Erica was used to men taking what they wanted swiftly and then they were finished with her. She felt Bakuub's mouth claim one of her nipples as one of his hands found its way to where she was throbbing with desire. She gasped with pleasure as he slid one finger up inside her body and she felt like she was going to explode. 

Bakuub quickly realized that Erica's body was going to have a hard time adjusting to his immense size and he was trying to think of a way to make it easier on her. That is when it dawned on him that there was a creek behind them. The moisture from the creek would serve as a lubricant for her tiny body.

Without further thought, Bakuub scooped Erica up into his arms and slowly slid into the water. Erica squeeled when she felt the cool water touch her bare butt. She had a feeling that she knew what Bakuub was up to but had to ask anyway.

"What do ye think ye be doin'?" Erica questioned when she felt Bakuub slowly lower her legs into the cool water.

"I make easy on you" Bakuub stated as he bent his head and kissed her soft lips. He felt her quiver as he touched her.

Bakuub felt Erica's arms wrap around his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair, which was slightly wet on the ends. He traced a hand down her quivering stomach to the juncture of her thighs. Bakuub was testing her readiness when he slid his finger back inside her.

"Bakuub" Erica whimpered as she moved her body against his hand.

"Erica" Bakuub whispered against her mouth as he backed her body up against a flat rock that was covered in moss.

He could feel her tiny muscle clenching and unclenching around his finger. He knew she was ready for him and he was more than ready for her. Using both of his hands, Bakuub lifted Erica up and set her back against the moss covered rock. He placed her legs on either side of his hips and then slowly pressed into her. 

Erica gasped at the intitial penetration and then willed herself to relax. Once she relaxed, Erica began to enjoy the feeling of Bakuub being inside her. She finally, for the first time, felt what other women had only talked about achieving. A climax. Her body felt like it was on fire and the muscles inside her body, where Bakuub was at, were tensing up. She could feel her breathing becoming ragged as Bakuub pressed deeper into her and then pulled out and then pressed into her again.

"Bakuub" Erica moaned as her nails started to dig into his back as he picked up the pace with his thrusts.

Bakuub placed one hand on the rock beside Erica's head and his other hand rest on her thigh. He had never felt anything more blissful as he felt being inside Erica's tiny body. He ignored the pain of Erica's unintentional clawing on his back because, he could feel her body nearing its climax. He could also feel his own climax getting ready to take place as he tightened his grip on her thigh and dug his claws into the rock.

"Bakuub" Erica's delicate cry of pleasure escaped her lips as her body bucked and tensed against Bakuub's body.

"Erica" Bakuub's roar quickly followed Erica's cries as his claws dug into her thigh and into the rock. His seed spilled heavily into her body as her tiny muscles relaxed and tigtened around him.

"Love you" Bakuub shakily said as he tried to calm his breathing. He had not realized that he had unintentionally injured Erica until he went to move his off of her thigh and gasped.

"I love ye too but, I think ye have injured me" Erica softly chuckled as she slid her hands over his shoulders only to discover that she had also injured Bakuub because, there was neon green blood all over both her hands.

"Hold still" Bakuub stated as he quickly and carefully pulled his claws out of her thigh, which produced a tiny gasp from Erica. Being that the water was fairly cool, it dulled a lot of the pain that both of them would have felt otherwise.

"Well now, it looks as though me corset will be of use after all" Erica softly laughed as Bakuub climbed out of the water and then helped her out. As their hands connected, so did the blood from each other's bodies.

"You and I are one" Bakuub stated.

"Aye, always" Erica murmured as she felt Bakuub pull her into his arms and held her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what does everyone think so far? I figured it would be a good idea to delve into a bit of Erica's past. If anyone is feeling up to it, I am really needing a flashback for Erica because my brain is just about ready to explode with the remaining chapters that I am doing. I would actually like it to take up one whole chapter so this way her history is covered. If several people submit something then I will mix and mingle everyone's together and post their names in big bold bunny print on top. Oh and I wish to shout out a BIG THANK YOU AND BIG HUGS to CittyGurl and MysticBlade and Millen Stryker for all their terrific reviews. And to anyone else who has given a review that I have not mentioned please forgive my poor aching hands and I send many thanks and hugs to all of you too! 


	19. Shower Surprise

Chapter 19: Shower Surprise

As soon as Night Blood and Jasmine entered into his bedroom, Night Blood immediately turned on the shower in his bathroom. 

His bedroom was about the size of Jasmine's bedroom, except it lacked windows and a closet. It had a large bed located in one corner of the room. Beside the bed was a metal computer desk with an oversized chair. Beside the desk and the only other piece of furniture was a bookcase. Beside the bookcase was the bathroom door. That left two entire walls blank.

"Oh Night, why there be two blank walls?" Jasmine asked when Night Blood entered the bedroom.

"Watch" Night Blood stated as he walked over to one of the walls, which was the outside ship wall, and passed his hand in front of a small panel that was located near where the two blank walls joined. The metal lifted up to reveal the outside with a pressure-proof glass wall.

"Tis lovely" Jasmine stated as she pulled her button up shirt over her naked body as she walked over to stand beside Night Blood, who was still as naked as the day he was born. What she saw was where they had been practicing earlier.

"It is. I wish I could show you what the stars look like when I leave your planet" Night Blood confessed as he turned to face Jasmine. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He heard her sigh as she laid her cheek against his chest and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What about the other wall?" Jasmine asked as she looked up at Night Blood who was looking down at her.

"Oh, that is why this wall is blank" Night Blood softly stated as placed one arm around Jasmine's shoulders and walked her over to the secondary blank wall. He passed his hand in front of another panel and out came a table and a couple of chairs. Above the table was a square device that had a hole in it (think of Star Trek with the synthetic food processor).

"What be that for?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to the square device.

"It creates food. You tell the computer what you want and it produces it" Night Blood explained.

"Ah. Tis a very creative device and be quick for cleanin' up too!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yep. Now, how about you and I get cleaned up?" Night Blood suggested as he slowly slid her shirt off and allowed it to fall to the floor. 

"Aye, I be likin' that idea very much" Jasmine purred as she ran her hands up Night Blood's chest.

"I am only a male Jassy and I can only take so much torture before finally succumbing to my desires" Night Blood stated as he placed both his hands over Jasmine's hands and stilled them. 

"Aye tis very true that ye be very male but I dinnae think that I be torturin' ye" Jasmine innocently stated as she winked at him.

"Jassy, you have no idea how much trouble you are getting ready to put yourself in. Now, I suggest you stop before I do something that we both will regret" Night Blood growled as he roughly pulled Jasmine to him. Already, he was starting to feel the effects of her boldness and Jasmine gasped when she felt how hard he was against her inner thigh.

"Oh!" was all Jasmine could say to the throbbing hard member that was resting so close to her innocence.

"I think we had better make that a cold shower" Night Blood suggested, wanting to find some way to put the fire in his blood out and he did not think that there was enough cold water to do so. He knew that the only way was to finally take Jasmine as his mate and then he could have her any time he wanted to.

"Do ye the cold would bother ye?" Jasmine asked but she knew already knew why.

"Not as much as other things" was all Night Blood growled as he guided Jasmine towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was only about half the size of Jasmine's but it had a large shower that took up one whole wall. There was a toilet beside the shower along with a sink beside it. Beside the sink was a floor to ceiling linen closet.

"I never be doin' anythin' like this before" Jasmine stated as she watched Night Blood pull the shower door open. 

"Well, here's to something new" Night Blood stated as he stepped into the warm current of water spray. He was not to sure if Jasmine would be game enough to come in but, she surprised him on many occassions. This was no exception. He watched as Jasmine stepped into the shower with him and Night Blood closed the shower door behind her.

Jasmine had never experienced a shower before but, she found it a rather plesant thing. Especially since she was with Night Blood and neither of them wore any clothes. She felt the warm water trickle down her body and she closed her lavender eyes. Then she felt something else moving over her body. She opened her eyes to find Night Blood looking down at her and his hands were moving over her body. They finally still on her breasts and he bent his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth but stopped.

"What is this?" Night Blood asked as he pointed to her birthmark that was partially covered under her breast and along the side.

"Tis my birthmark. Why do ye ask?" Jasmine questioned as she tried to squirm but her back landed against the metal wall of the shower.

"Hold still. I am just wanting to get a better look" Night Blood clicked as he lifted her breast slightly up and away from the birthmark. It was in the shape of a pale red bird, just about the size of Night Blood's thumb. He was surprised that he even saw it because, it was so small and in an odd spot.

"Night, could I please be having that part of me body back?" Jasmine giggled as he kept his head bent and still examined her birthmark.

"I was planning on taking it with me" Night Blood chuckled as he took her nipple into his inner mouth, which procurred a moan from Jasmine.

He felt Jasmine's arms wrap around his neck and her hips pressed foward until they rested against his own. He moved his mouth over to her other breast and Jasmine continued to pull him tighter against her, which he did not mind. He could hear her purring as he trailed his claws lightly over her concaved stomach and down to where she was throbbing with desire. He toyed with the golden curls at the juncture of her thighs for a moment before sliding his finger up inside her. Her hips instantly bucked against his hand and he finally knew that he had lost the battle.

"Oh Night!" Jasmine whimpered as she felt his finger deep inside of her and his thumb making small circles on the outside.

"Jassy" Night Blood purred as he felt the warm spray moistening up both their bodies.

Night Blood watched as Jasmine closed her eyes and nibbled on her lower lip. Her hair was completely saturated with water and hung heavily down her back, to her narrow waist. Night Blood removed his mouth from her turgid nipple and kissed her lips. He removed his hand completely away from her thighs and grasped a hold of his erection. Even as his mind mind called him ten kinds of a fool, Night Blood lifted one of Jasmine's legs up and placed it firmly on his waist.

"Night" Jasmine whispered against his mouth as she felt the tip of him at the entrance of maidenhead. She wanted this with him and she was not about to stop him. She did not care if everything blew up around, she just wanted one night of passion with Night Blood.

"Oh Jassy" Night Blood groaned as he slowly pushed himself up inside Jasmine's moist heat. 

He heard her gasp as her tiny muscles tightened around his erection. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he continued to press himself further into her body. It was not until he heard her gasp even louder that he came out of his lust induced fog and looked at Jasmine. He then looked lower and saw what he was doing.

"Jassy" Night Blood gasped once he realized that he was partially inside her.

"Night, ye better not be stoppin'" Jasmine purred as she pressed herself closer to him, bringing his erection a little deeper into her.

"Oh Jassy. I will pay for the consequences of my actions afterward. Right now, I plan on mating with you" Night Blood finally relented to what they both had been wanting.

Grasping Jasmine by her hips, he felt her long legs wrap around his waist and he pushed himself into her tight body until he felt her where her hymen was. He knew what he was about to do went against his every code of honor but he knew he was going to pay the price for his actions later. Right now, he wanted Jasmine too much to stop.

"So will I" Jasmine whispered against Night Blood's neck as she held on tighter to him. She could feel how much he was holding back on fully claiming her. She could feel his massive erection pulsating inside her. She could hear his ragged breathing as his hands started to shake against her hips.

"This will hurt. I can not avoid it" was Night Blood growled before he ripped passed her hymen and her cry echoed in the bathroom. He felt her body quivering as he withdrew from her and then pressed back into her.

He was amazed at how well she recovered because; she was immediately moving with him. Her body was abosrobing each of his strong thrusts and her hips moved in his hands against him. He could feel her body tensing up for her climax and he knew his was not far behind.

All of a sudden, Jasmine felt all of her muscles tense up as her body pulsated around Night Blood's throbbing erection. Her breathing became very ragged and all of her limbs starting shaking. 

"Night" Jasmine screamed out her climax as she tossed her back, holding on tightly to Night Blood's shoulder.

Then he felt it, the tension building up in his loins. He continued to move inside Jasmine until his own cliamx brought forth a roar.

"Jassy" Night Blood roared as his seed spilled heavily into her womb and his hands tightened on her hips. 

The remained of Jasmine's virgin blood was rinsed away by the shower. The only remenents were where Night Blood was joined at and whatever was left inside of her.

About an hour later, both Jasmine and Night Blood were laying contently in his bed, under the satin sheet. Night Blood was laying on his back with Jasmine's head pillowed on his shoulder. Jasmine's damp hair was spread out across his arm and the pillow. His free hand was toying with several of her stray curls that surrounded her face. 

"You know, I have compromised you" Night Blood stated as he felt her hand slid up his washboard flat stomach.

"Aye, I be knowin' that" Jasmine sighed sadly. She knew where this conversation was going to. He felt guilty for giving herself as well as himself pleasure. Now he was going to make a big deal out of it. Either that, or he was going to be like the men that Erica had met in her line of work.

"Jassy, I love you and I do want to marry you..." Night Blood started to say but say that Jasmine was getting ready to protest. He quickly silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"It is not because of what we did. I have no regrets nor am I going to make demands. I also not concerned over my honor anymore. I want you, the female, to become my mate forever mate. I have not asked a female that in many years and it took me a while to find her. But she is dead and I am alive. I have found a new love that I believe is the one who is should have been all those years ago" Night Blood was not good with flowery words but, he was trying.

"Aye, I will. But, we must first be explainin' a few things to me family. Father will approve. The King will be just havin' to marry another. I be makin' me own decision" Jasmine said in a self assured tone of voice as she sat up and the sheets pooled down, revealing the upper half of her body.

"Good, now that is settled. What do you say that you get back under these covers to let me show you how much you have affected me in a such a short time" Night Blood joked.

"Aye, I be believin' I be seein' it already" Jasmine played along with his game.

"Bored already, Princess" Night Blood coyly stated.

"What do ye think?" Jasmine looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"I think I would be one lucky male if..." Night Blood did not even get to finish his statement before Jasmine jumped onto him and kissed him soundly on his inner mouth.

There we go. For everyone who has waited so patiently for these two to finally mate, there you have it. Pease read and review. For anyone who is interested in writing an Erica flashback, please let me know. To MysticBlade, thank you for getting so quickly back in touch me and for your wonderful review HUGE CYBER HUG. To Cittygurl and Millen Stryker, I wish to thank you both for all of your reviews and send you very LARGE CYBER HUGS. And to anyone else who I have forgot to mention, BIG CYBER HUGS to all. 


	20. Betrayal

Chapter 20: Betrayal

As Erica sat on the ground and leaned her back against a tree, Bakuub was busy doing a makeshift bandage for her thigh. Erica watched as Bakuub made long cuts into the fabric of her corset and then she had a smile play across her lips as he growled about females putting their bodies into such torturous devices that ruined a females figure. She turned her head and saw some dark green moss on the tree beside her and remembered that her mother taught her that certain kinds of moss could help ease infections and slow down bleeding. Remembering her mother's teachings, Erica pulled a good size chunk of the moss off of the tree. 

Bakuub looked at her strangely as she did this.

"Me mama, she taught me many years ago to use moss as a bandage to be helpin' in slowin' down bleedin' and infections" Erica explained, even though she could tell that Bakuub seemed very baffled by it.

"It work?" Bakuub questioned as he watched Erica place the moss over her still bleeding thigh. 

He had his doubts on it working but, he had to put some faith into what she had been taught from birth. He too had been taught different customs and different religious aspects. The way he looked at; they had accepted each with their backgrounds so they would have to accept their beliefs, no matter how strange they seemed.

"Aye, I be rememberin' when me mama, god rest her soul, was cookin' supper and papa, he be comin' in from the field after workin' and his arm be all cut up from elbow to shoulder. Mama told me to go to the forest and be findin' some moss while she be stitchin' papa's arm closed. I do that and mama placed the moss over papa's arm and within a few days, his arm be all better" Erica said with a smile, even though she had a couple tears in her eyes.

"You miss them?" Bakuub asked softly as he placed his hand on her and ran his thumb over her lip, which was still slightly swollen from his kiss. 

"Aye, very much" Erica sighed as she enjoyed the warmth of Bakuub's hand against her skin.

Bakuub knew what it was like to miss one's family. He lost his entire clan when Xerxes slaughtered them all. 

FLASHBACK:

As Bakuub began to climb up the tree to his mother's house, the sun was just starting to set and his mother had dinner cooking. All their homes were built in huge trees in order to avoid a possible attack by a wild animal that could not climb. Most of the homes were made from wood and built the tree's structure. Twigs and leaves were used to fill in any gaps and to conceal most of the house's appearance from above and below. Some of the homes had pull-up stairs, others had rope ladders, and some had to actually climb up the tree to get into their homes from a square hole in the floor.

Each tree house had a large room for the mother to sleep in. There were also a couple of smaller childrens rooms located near the mother's room. The beds normally consisted of pallets of fur rugs piled several inches off the floor. There was also a large sitting area where they ate their meals. They normally ate there meals sitting on a couple of mats made from skins of animals that they had killed. Each of the homes was decorated with bones and skulls of their kills. 

All meals were cooked down on the ground, in a pit, below the tree. Whatever they killed that day is what they ate. None of their food went to waste. It was either cooked the next day for a morning meal or was given to another family who was not able to hunt. Sometimes, the parts that were not of any value to anyone was tossed aside and left for the cripples and the slaves to get. 

"Mother, is supper almost ready?" Bakuub asked as he looked down at his mother.

Bakuub's mother was called Little Knife. She stood over eight feet tall with pale green eyes and long floor length dreadlocks. Some of her dreadlocks had started lightening up and going gray as she got older. But, she never once let her age slow her down. She was just no longer able to be mated to during breeding season. But, she had many offspring by Bakuub's father, almost twenty, and she never once complained when his father sought out another female to breed to. She understood that mating season was very important to their kind.

"Yes it is. Here, take this up to your sister" Bakuub's mother softly stated as she handed the huge piece of rotissere meat to her son.

"Sure" Bakuub cheerfully stated. Bakuub was always in a good mood and enjoyed helping everyone out. No job too big was always his motto.

As he finished climbing into his house, he heard the sentry cries. He quickly scrambled to see where his sister was at and saw that she was outside.

His sister was twice his age and look just like him. He was always told that she would be short for a female, only standing about six feet tall but she was beautiful and lean. She had not been mated to but, there were several males who were interested.

"Sister, what's going on?" Bukuub questioned as he scurried out of the house.

"I am not sure" she looked to where the sentried were at and saw heat signatures all over the place as they charged towards the small clan's village.

"Both of you, run" their mother roared as she pulled out her combi-stick and wrist blades.

"Mother, what is going on?" Bakuub pleaded as he grabbed a hold of his mother's arm.

"It's Xerxes. Now go. Get to the City of Light" Little Knife roared as she shook Bakuub off of her.

Bakuub stood there for a moment, shocked by his mother's reaction. When she roared at him again to run, he ran. He did not even look back. His sister was right beside him as they took off through the forest as fast as they could.

"It will take us a week to reach the city on foot" his sister stated as she continued her fast pace.

"I know. Who is Xerxes?" Bakuub questioned.

"You are about to find out" a voice called from behind them.

Bakuub turned around only fast enough to see his sister's body be slammed up against a tree by a shoulder plasma gun. Bakuub knew he was next if he did not find a way to get out of there and fast. He looked around and saw the heated figure coming straight towards him. He tried to turn but was knocked completely backwards and landed on a large tree stump, which went into his back and came out his chest.

"Leave him. This young one will be alive only long enough to tell the tale of who destroyed his clan. The last name to escape his mouth his is my name. Xerxes" Xerxes cruelly stated as he stood over Bakuub.

"Fuck you" Bakuub barely breathed as he watched several heat figures dissappear.

Bakuub could not even move. He was in more pain than he had ever been in his life. Even when his hair had been dreadlocked, which hurt like hell, was nothing compared to this. He shakily moved his hand to where the tree branch was at and he felt that the pointed edge was about three inches outside his chest. Every breath he took hurt as he forced himself to get up. 

Once he was finally to his hands and knees, he heard voices of some scouts checking for any survivors. Bakuub finally got up onto both feet and stumbled several times following the voices. Once he got there, his body sagged against the tree that used to be his home and saw several figures looking over each of the bodies of his now descemated clan. One of the figures stopped and looked directly at him.

"We have found one that survived!" one of them exclaimed as he cautiously approached Bakuub.

Bakuub finally succumbed to the weekness and fell to his knees. He looked up and watched as the figure knelt down in front of him.

"You are going to be okay, young one" the figure softly stated.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Bakuub, are ye okay?" Erica asked as she pulled her clothes on and watched as Bakuub came back to his senses.

"Yes, I fine. I just remember things from past" Bakuub softly stated as he pulled his loin cloth on.

"What kind of things?" Erica asked as she came to stand in front of him with on her chemise on. Her chemise was made out of white cotton and came down to her knees with little cap sleeves on her shoulders.

"I remember when clan was taken by Xerxes many years ago. I was young" Bakuub stated and then was startled when he heard some twigs breaking.

"I am surprised that you survived, young one" Xerxes stated as he appeared with several of his warriors and the King of France.

"What in bloody hell is goin' on here?" Erica asked but was quickly caught by several of Xerxes's warriors.

"Let her be. She is not strong enough to harm any of you" Bakuub roared in his language.

"Yes, this is true but it will keep you under control. He makes one move, kill the human female" Xerxes ordered.

Bakuub and Erica were both tied up and escorted away from the rest of their clothes. They did not know what was going to happen to them or when it was going to happen. All they knew is that one of them had to get away to warn Night Blood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, What does everyone think so far? I had to add a little background information on Bakuub and his knowledge of Xerxes. Of course, you also see into Xerxes life too! He likes to boost his ego, so to speak. I should hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow night as long as my fingers and inspiration hold out. BIG CYBER HUGS to CittyGurl, MysticBlade, and Millen Stryker for all of your great reviews. 


	21. The traitor

Chapter 21: The traitor

As soon as Erica and Bakuub were escorted into the dungeon of the palace, Bakuub was taken in one direction and Erica was taken in another. Bakuub was placed in a large stone room that had only one door and a dirt floor. Above him was a huge chain hanging from the ceiling which was attached to pully on one wall. Erica was taken to one of the cells and not to politely tossed onto the dirt floor. Her cell consisted of a single stone bed and a narrow wodden cell door that had bars on the top.

"Oh please, let Bakuub be okay" Erica prayed as she placed both her hands on the bars and leaned her forehead against them.

ELSEWHERE:

"What do you want?" Bakuub growled at Xerxes.

"Pay back time because you actually survived longer than I could have ever expected you to" Xerxes replied.

Xerxes was a lot bigger than Bakuub remembered him being. He towered at least two feet taller than Bakuub and was twice as big as him. Xerxes markings were almost exactly like Night Blood's and his coloring was very similar, except his skin was a little darker. His hair was dreadlocked down to hsi waist with silver and gold bands wrapped around each twisted lock of hair.

"I survived this long so I could take the pleasure of killing you for what you did to my clan all those years ago" Bakuub roared as he watched Xerxes close the distance between them and roughly pulled Bakuub's arms above his head.

Bakuub knew that if he fought, Erica's life would be in danger. So, he allowed whatever Xerxes had planned for him happen. He felt the chain being hooked to the metal shackles on his wrists. He watched Xerxes step away and walk over to the pully. Xerxes turned the pulley and the chain pulled tighter, lifting Bakuub up off the floor. Bakuub felt as though his shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets as he looked down to the floor.

"Make him cry out in pain. I want to hear his screams of agony while I am upstairs" Xerxes command as he turned to leave the cell.

"Fuck you" Bakuub growled as his mandibles flared out in rage.

"Wrong answer" Xerxes said as he turned around and punched Bakuub on the side of his rib cage.

Bakuub did not cry out when he heard and felt several of his lower ribs crack from the impact of Xerxes's fist. He was not about to give Xerxes the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. His honor was at stake along with the life of his mate.

"I think it was the right answer. You are not worthy enough to be a Yautja warrior" Bakuub growled again, feeling very winded from the impact but was not about to give up. He had to know how Xerxes had found them out in the middle of nowhere.

"You are not going to survive this night" Xerxes stated as looked over at the door and watched as another Yautja entered the room.

"I do not care what you do to me, just leave my mate alone" Bakuub softly growled as he slightly turned his head when he saw a familiar heat signature.

"What a shame that Night Blood's second in command has been captured. What a waste" it was the ship's doctor.

"You are the betrayer" Bakuub growled. 

"Well, I was offered quite a bit more by Xerxes and I must go where I can make more" the doctor stated.

"Come on doctor, let us see how well you do on the Princess and her heat cycle" Xerxes stated as he and the doctor walked out of the room.

Bakuub hung his head because, he knew now that there was nothing that could be done to save Erica or Yvette from Xerxes's tyranny. He also knew that he had to survive long enough to at least save Erica. 

He could feel that there was another person in the room and he turned his head to see that there was still one Yautja who was weilding a whip.

"Time for pain, Bakuub" the Yautja stated as he unrolled the six foot long whip, allowing to drag in the dirt.

Bakuub turned his head towards the wall and began praying to the Gods. He hoped that they could hear him, even though he was not on his home planet. 

That's when he felt the crack of the whip against his back. Bakuub gritted his teeth together and fought against the urge to roar in pain. He would never give Xerxes the pleasure of it. He felt the whip strike against his back again. He knew that this was suppose to break his spirit but, he would not allow.

Bakuub closed his eyes when he felt the whip strike his back for the tenth time or was it the twentieth time. Why was he even trying to keep track. 

FLASHBACK:

As soon as Bakuub awoke, he realized that he was lying on a metal bed with a sheet pulled up to his waist. He was completely nude and the hole in his chest had been patched up. Looking around, he saw a figure sitting next to him.

"About time, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up" the figure spoke softly as it turned to speak to Bakuub.

"Where am I?' Bakuub asked as he tried to sit up but was still a little dizzy from the blood loss.

"You are at the City of Light. You have been unconsious for the last two weeks. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to pull through" the figure said.

"Who are you?" Bakuub asked, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"My name is Night Blood and you, my young friend, had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting my brother, Xerxes" Night Blood calmly stated as he watched Bakuub's body tense up.

"He is your brother but you do not act like him" Bakuub stated as his body started to relax around this Yautja called Night Blood.

"I know but he is. That does not mean I have to claim him as such. His need to destroy everything in his path has to be stopped" Night Blood growled as he balled up his fist.

"Did anyone else survive? My mom? My sister?" Bakuub softly questioned as he looked up at Night Blood with a sadness in his eyes.

"No. You were the only one to survive. Which is quite amazing considering that Xerxes makes a habit out of killing everyone who is caught in his path" Night Blood stated as continued to look at Bakuub.

"I did not know who Xerxes was until that day. My mom told my sister and I to run and we did. She told us to come here" Bakuub stated.

"No one does until it is too late. Now, rest young one. When you are feeling better will talk some more" Night Blood stated as he stood up and placed a comforting hand on Bakuub's forehead, urging him to rest and to save his strength.

"By the way, my name is Bakuub. Thank you for saving my life" Bakuub said as he closed his green eyes and allowed sleep to overcome him.

"Rest well Bakuub. Hopefully, you will be able to have your revenge against Xerxes" Night Bloody softly stated as he left the room.

"Me too" Bakuub whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Bakuub could feel the dirt in each of the slash marks across his back as he watched the Yautja put his whip away. He knew that he had not cried out in pain and that frustrated the one who was whipping him. He heard him sigh out of anger becuse he had not been able to do as Xerxes asked.

"Take him out of here and put him into the cell with the female" he ordered a couple of other Yautja. 

Bakuub felt the chain being loosened and his body sagged down onto the floor. His breathing was hard and ragged as he fell to his knees and his hands hit the floor. He felt drained but pleased over his ability to hold in his pain. He felt a couple of arms grab him under his own arms and half drag his body out of the room.

"Tell Xerxes, that his name will not be the last name that leaves my mouth before I die" Bakuub growled just as the door shut behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Well, Xerxes is a real slime ball. Nothing new there. What does everyone think? Do I need to add anything or explain anything in my chapter? I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, sometime. BIG CYBER HUGS to Millen Stryker and CittyGurl for their fast reviews. And to everyone else, thank you for your reviews. 


	22. Erica's memories

Chapter 22: Erica's memories

Erica watched as two large Yautjas half drug Bakuub into her cell and then, not to politely, dropped him face down on the dirt floor. As soon as the two males left the cell, Erica was immediately at Bakuub's side, kneeling beside him. She could see that his back rose and fell very little and that his back was completely open with whip marks. She knew that they would have to get back to the ship so she could stitch his back up and before an infection set in.

"Bakuub. Bakuub. Please be wakin' up" Erica softly whispered as she ran a gentle hand across the side of his face. 

His eyes opened up and looked Erica. He knew it was her by the way she smelled. She smelled of soap, clean and fresh. He could tell that she was smiling softly at him. Bakuub tried to move but his shoulder had become dislocated and his back felt like it was on fire. Using his other arm, he attempted to push himself off of the dirt floor, but there were so many whip marks on the backs of his legs he that ended up falling back onto his chest because his legs slid out from under him.

"Erica!" Dawson exclaimed as he was tossed into the cell with Erica and Bakuub. He never thought he would see either one of them down here. He looked over and saw that the one that Erica was leaning over and trying to help up was not Bakuub, it was one of those creatures that brought him down here.

"Erica, get away from that creature" Dawson ran to Erica's side and tried to pull her away from it.

"Dawson, this be Bakuub in his true form" Erica quickly explained everything to Dawson that she knew and he seemed reluctant but said he would try to help her as best he could.

"Let us be seein' what we can be doin' for him" Dawson said as he cautiously went to one side of Bakuub and attempted to lift him but was met with a loud roar of pain.

"Easy now, me love. Dawson be tryin' to help ye" Erica softly stated.

"No. Not good arm. Use other arm" Bakuub could barely talk and with each breath he took, it felt as though he had a huge weight on him that was crushing him.

"Oh, ye hurt your arm" Erica gasped as she scooted over to where Dawson was standing and moved her hands over his arm, trying to locate where the damage was at. When she could not find anything on the arm, her hands moved over his shoulder and that is when Bakuub let out another roar and tightened his fist.

"Ye shoulder is dislocated" Erica said, realizing that now her mother's training was going to be put to use.

"We be havin' to get him up in order to reset it" Erica stated.

"Good luck" Dawson said with a slight chuckle. This Bakuub was a lot bigger than the human Bakuub he had met that day a few months ago.

"Dawson" Erica reprimanded softly.

"Aye lass" Dawson knew that it was going to take both of them to lift Bakuub off the floor.

It took them about ten minutes and a lot of painful growls from Bakuub before they finally got him into a sitting position. Dawson used his red velvet coat for Bakuub to sit on so he would not get any dirt into the cuts on his thighs. His neon green blood stained Erica's chemise and Dawson's shirt and vest.

"This will hurt" Erica stated as she moved her hand along Bakuub's shoulder to find where it was dislocated at. After locating it, she grabbed a hold of his hand and, with a swift jerk, she reset it. Dawson helped to hold his arm steady while Erica tore a five inch wide section of material off the bottom of her chemise. She used the material to make a sling and quickly placed Bakuub's arm into it, tigtening the up around the back of his neck.

"We still be needin' somethin' to clean his back out with, lass" Dawson stated as he looked at the mass of open flesh on Bakuub's back. 

Bakuub's breathing was very slow and uneven as he hung his head with his dreadlocks hanging all over the place. Each of his dreadlocks was coated in a layer of his blood and glowed. His back was a mass of open marks and some of his muscle tissue was hanging in strips out of the open wounds.

"Aye but for now, we must wait" Erica said as she watched Dawson remove his vest and placed it over Bakuub's back. 

They helped Bakuub to lay his back against one of the walls of the cell, which provided him a place where he could rest and try to recoup what little strength he had left. Erica laid her head down on Bakuub's lap and she felt his good hand lightly finger her waist length pale blond hair.

Dawson leaned back against another and watched Bakuub and Erica. He finally had to admit to himself that Erica was beautiful but being that she had such a tainted past, he never once made a move. Now, he realized his mistake for thinking that she was no better than whore. Here she was, trying to help the man that she had fallen in love with and he had been to blind to see that her true beauty was on the inside. She had been right there the whole time and he never once made a move. Now it was too late. Erica was deeply in love with Bakuub and it was obvious that he loved her too.

Erica finally allowed her pale green eyes to close and sleep finally took over. Sighing, she rolled herself over and turned to face the hard wall of Bakuub's stomach. She looked up at him and smiled. He continued to fondle her hair and then he started to purr loudly, which lulled Erica into a blissful sleep. Sleep was something that never came easily to her until this moment.

FLASHBACK:

The year was 1842 and the epidemic of Yellow Fever was on the rise. Many people lost their lives to this highly contagious disease and the reports for the future were not very promising. It would normally start out with a high fever and then it would escalate to chills, muscle spasms, and eventually death. The doctors did not know how to treat this horrible plague or where it came from. All they knew was that people were dying at a very alarming rate.

To a twelve year old girl named Erica Fitzgerald, it was probably the worst day in her life. As she stood there beside twp sections of open ground as she watched as both her parents wooden caskets were lowered into the ground. Erica held her rosary cross close to her chest as she said a prayer that she hoped her parents made it to heaven safely.

After she did that, she looked down at her dress. It was a plain black dress with long sleeves, a high neck, and a bow in the back. The sleeves came down to her wrists and the skirt came down to her ankles. She may have been twelve but she had the body of a sixteen year old girl.

She lifted her pale green eyes to the sky and hoped that she could find a place to stay for the night. Her home had been sold in order to pay for the doctor's care of her parents when they came down with the fever. After everything had been sold, she was left with only a few shillings to her name. That would be enough to get her through one day but, she did not know what would happen after that.

Erica made up her mind that she would have to find a job and someplace to stay until she could earn enough money in order to get a place of her own.

As she walked through the town, she asked every place that she came to if they were needing some help. The same answer came at every one of them. No. 

By the time night fell, Erica was looking through one of the trash containers behind a restaurant trying to find something to eat in order to be able to save her money. As she picked through the garbage, she could not believe that people would waste so much when they ate. She made up her mind that she would start her search again in the morning. As she continued to look through the remainder of the caste aside food, a woman came walking down the alley.

She was dressed in red satin and lace. Her dress was cut provactively low and emphasized the swell of her bust. Her waist was cinched tightly and her hips had a lot of bustling on them. The ballroom satin skirt came down to her ankles with lots of lace flowing over the top of it. Her dark red hair was pinned back in an upsweep. Her eyes were painted with kohl. Her lips were stained with blood red lipstick. Her cheeks were heavily painted with rouge. She also had a small black mole on her cheek, right near the corner of her lip. 

"Well now, what have we here?" the woman asked in a cheery tone of voice.

"Pardon me ma'am. I just mearly be tryin' to find meself some food" Erica nearly fell over at the woman's kind voice.

"Ah honey child, ye needn't be doin' anythin' like that" the woman said as she came to stand in front of Erica, who was shaking with fear.

"And why should I not be? There not anyone in town who be givin' me a job" Erica questioned.

"Ah honey child. Ye just ain't been lookin' hard enough. Why, I be ownin' me own business and I be thinkin' that you could be just the kind of help I be needin'" the woman said with a soft smile.

"Really? Then can I be workin' for ye. If ye have me?" Erica quickly asked, not believing her good fortune.

"Why certainly. By the way, me name's Miss Katherine DeLorme and ye?" Katherine asked as she held out her hand to Erica.

"Erica Fitzgerald, ma'am" Erica gladly accepted Katherine's hand and without another word between, Erica followed Katerine to her business.

Once inside, Erica then realized what she had gotten herself into. Katerine ran a brothel and it was obvious that Erica could not turn back now. She was tired and hungry. She told herself that this was only temporary until she could save up enough money to get herself a place of her own.

There were about thirty rooms in the brothel and each one was elegantly tailored, even down to the fine art that was drawn upon the ceiling. The banesters were made out of oak and hand carved with vines on them. The windows had deep red and gold chiffons draps in front of them. The bedrooms each had a four poster bed in them but the beds were only wide enough to do business in. There was only one bathroom and each of the fifteen girls that worked for Katherine had certain days in which they could bathe.

A year went by and Erica had resigned herself to cleaning the house during the day and helping the girls get ready at during the night. That was, until one evening, Katherine approached Erica and told her it was her turn to finally start making some money. Erica began to protest but Katherine reminded her that she had over a year's worth of debt built up and she meant to get her money back on Erica. Even as Erica tried to convince the Katherine that she had worked every single day and she felt as though she had earned her keep, Katherine told her it was not enough. Katherine also told her that because Erica was still a virgin, her innocence was going to be sold to the highest bidder.

After Katerine left Erica's small quarters, Erica threw herself onto the bed and started to cry. She was nearing her fourteenth birthday and she did not want to lose her viture until she was married. She was so into her own sorrow that she did not hear one of the girls ente her room and sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Erica, I be hearin' what happen. For what it be worth, I be truly sorry" it was Susie's ever soft and gentle voice.

Susie was just a few years older than Erica, with big soft gray eyes and a soft voice. She was stood only five feet tall and was completely lacking any female curves. She had dark brown curly hair, high cheek bones, and full pink lips. She was not the most beautiful of Katherine's girls because she lacked a womanly enough figure but, she earned her keep. It was her eyes that drew a man's attention not her body.

"I dinnae think I can do it" Erica said sadly as she sat up and felt Susie wrap her arms around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Dinnae fear. It not be all that bad. I be admittin' that it hurt the first time but after that ye feel nothin'" Susie confided. 

"How can I be avoidin' this? I be wantin' to save meself until I marry" Erica softly cried her heart's desire.

"The only thing that I can be a tellin' ye is to be closin' ye eyes. That way, ye need not have to look at these male pigs when they be ruttin' over ye" Susie confessed as she let go of Erica and walked over to Erica's meager closet.

"Okay. Just because I be havin' to do this does not mean that I be havin' to enjoy it" Erica sighed heavily.

"Aye, now ye catchin' on. Now come along, I be fixin' ye up and hopefully a man will pay enough to be gettin' ye out of here" Susie tried to sound to cheerful but she was not happy about the fact that the owner had finally decided it was time for Erica to earn her keep in other ways.

It took Susie about an hour to get Erica ready and she just took a step back to look at her handi work. Erica was wearing a white can-can dress that came done to just above her knees. Susie told her that because she was wearing white men were going to know that she was a virgin and the dress showed them that she could be bidded upon. Her hair was left loose, her eyes were painted with kohl and her lips had been painted deep red. Erica refused to have a mole painted on her face because it looked fake. Susie was not about to argue with that but the rest was insisted upon.

After Erica and Susie walked down the stairs, they saw that the whole room was packed with men who were paying for some entertainment. Erica could feel the bile rising up inside her as soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase and the men all stopped to stare at her. She did not feel like herself as she bashfully looked at her attire.

"Ah yes, gentlemen!" came the sound of Katherine's voice above the crowd, "She be a true virgin. Which one of ye lads would like to be showin' her a good time?"

"I be thinkin' I can show 'er a good time" came the sound of one man's voice.

"Ah now, she not be free" Katherine laughed.

"How about ten shillings?" came the sound of another man's voice.

Erica could feel the sweat breaking out on her neck as she listened to each of the men bidding to be the first one to bed her. She could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes as she looked at each of the drunken men. None of them were attractive or young. Most of them were old enough to be her father and her grandfather. All of them were wealthy individuals who were married. 

Erica heard the bidding close at ten pounds to an older man. He was probably in his early fifties with salt and pepper hair that was trimmed fairly short. He was a few inches taller than herself and a little bit bigger than her.

She followed Susie's quick instructions about how to treat this man. She led him up to her room and he was polite enough to not mention the fact that her hands were shaking as she opened the door. She felt his hand on her arm as gave her a gentle nudge into the room and then quickly closed the door behind them.

"So, are ye truly a virgin?" the man questioned.

"Aye" Erica's voice was edge with fear as she looked down at her shaking hands. She did not want to do this but she had no choice. It was either bed this man or be back on the streets.

"Good. Now take ye clothes off" the man ordered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aye" Erica shakily started to remove her clothing under the man's ever watchful eyes. As soon as she removed the last of her clothing, Erica looked back at the man.

"Nice. Now take off mine" the man coldly stated as he continued to stand there. 

Erica did as she was told to do. It was not until she removed his pants that she realized he really meant to bed her. She choked as she watched his erection spring out of his pants and he stepped out of them. 

As soon as he was completely nude, he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her down onto the bed. Erica's tears fell hard by the agressiveness that he was treating her with. He did not even kiss her but, roughly parted her legs and pressed swiftly inside her. Erica screamed when her virginal barrier was ripped but he did not pay any attention. He just kept going until he climaxed. Once finished, he dressed himself and left her room.

Erica rolled over onto her side and held herself. Her body was still tramatized and sore from the act. She pulled a sheet over her and then cried herself to sleep, knowing that when tomorrow night came she would have to do it all over again.

And so, for the next three years, Erica lifted her skirt either on the streets or in her bed at the brothel. No matter how much she made, Erica could not seem to get out of debt to Katherine. That was until she met Princess Jasmine. She had actually not been doing business when one of her customers forced into an alley way. When she refused to bed him for free, he became violent and slapped her across the face. He then grabbed her hair and shoved her limp body against a building. He had no sooner shoved her skirts up, he quickly entered her and she was crying for help. She could not get his bulk weight off of her because of how he had her body positioned. That's when Erica saw her.

"Dawson, remove this scum off of this young lady" a beautiful blond haired girl ordered and the man called Dawson quickly pulled the man off of Erica.

"What would ye be havin' me do with 'im?" Dawson asked.

"Just be removin' him" the younger woman said.

Erica watched as the man called Dawson quickly evicted the lewd man from the alley. She could only stare at the blond haired woman. Her clothes were of the finest material and the latest cut and style. She wore a pale blue silk princess cut dress that emphasized her narrow waist line. The dress came off the shoulders in a sweet heart cut. The skirt of the dress was made of the same material and was about an inch from touching the ground. Her hair was perfectly placed on top of her head with her curls barely visible under a pale blue lace veil. But it was her eyes that had Erica stumbling for words. Her eyes were purple and shaped like almonds, covered with thick dark lashes. Her eyes showed kindness and gentleness, which was something that Erica had never seen before with anyone.

"Are ye alright miss" her voice was soft and full of concern.

"Nay. I be hearin' about this when I be gettin' back to work" Erica had not meant it to come out as rudeness but, her words did.

"I be hearin' ye callin' for help" the blond woman maintained her calm composure when she spoke.

"Just who do ye think ye are?" Erica asked.

"Oh, how silly of me" she softly laughed and then continued, "Me name be Princess Jasmine Renault."

"Ye be the Princess" Erica had not expected to meet her. She had heard stories about her kindness towards everyone but she always assumed that it was towards the wealthy class citizens not to someone who lifted her skirts for money.

"Nay, ye need not bow to me" Jasmine quickly stated before Erica had a chance to bow.

"I should be your highness" Erica's jaw nearly hit the ground as she lowered her eyes to Jasmine.

"Nay, ye needn't be doin' that either" Jasmine's voice and smile did not change. She kept a constant sweet smile and soft voice as she spoke to Erica.

"Thank ye for savin' me" Erica said as she raised her eyes to Jasmine.

"Ye must be close in age to me" Jasmine said.

"I be seventeen" Erica lowered her eyes back to the ground but raised them back up when Jasmine placed a hand on her jaw and raised her face to look at her.

"Ye know, I could be usin' some help at the palace. Me lady in waiting, Brianna, she be very ill lately and I could really use some help" Jasmine softly offered.

"Me lady, I be but a whore. I not be deserving of such an honor" Erica was nearly in tears as she thought about her life for the past four years.

"Ye know, somethin' be tellin' me that ye not be born to this life as others have been" Jasmine kindly stated as she continued to look at Erica.

"Aye, I not be born to this" and Erica quickly told Jasmine her entire life story. Jasmine said the offered still remained to be a lady in waiting and Erica smiled as she accepted the position.

Jasmine immediately paid off what remained of Erica's debt and quickly took her to a dress shop. Jasmine paid for ten dresses without further thought and Erica had been with Jasmine ever since then. 

They quickly became fast friends. Erica liked Jasmine's no nonsense attitude and kind heart. Jasmine liked Erica for her quick tongue and her experience with how to deal with men who did not like to take no for an answer.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Erica opened her eyes and saw that Bakuub was resting with his head against the stone wall. His breathing was slow and ragged. She looked over at Dawson and saw that he was also resting. Looking back at Bakuub, she saw that he was looking down at her and then he started to play with her hair again.

"Rest was good?" Bakuub softly asked.

"Aye, just be old memories that I be relivin'" Erica said with a smile as she sat up and placed a hand on the side of his face, feeling his mandibles on the palm of her hand. 

Erica leaned foward, being very careful not to touch any sore spots, she gently kissed each of his four mandibles before her mouth found his inner mouth. She shivered when she felt his free hand go into her hair and pulled her mouth closer to his. She moaned softly when his tongue entered her mouth and she reciprocated. 

She did not want tomorrow to come if she could help it. She did not know what the future held for her and Bakuub but she was not about to let a moment go by where she could not be in his arms. If tomorrow never came, then she would be here with him and no place else. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There, I finally got this chapter up after almost a week of working with it. What does everyone think of it? Good? Bad? Needs to be rewritten? BIG CYBER HUGS to Cittygurl, Millen Stryker, and Msytic Blade for all their fantastic reviews. To everyone else who reviwed whose name I have not mention because there are so many who reviewed, BIG CYBER HUGS. 

And I am leaving a special comment for a certain individual who left this statement below. This story is in the romance section for a reason and it is not my fault that you hated it.

Max Well: "This is crap! this is silly. Why in the hell are these predators so accepting of inter-species mating? They should be pissed." 


	23. Disturbances

Chapter 23: Disturbances

An hour had past since Jasmine and Night Blood mated for the second time. Now, they were laying entwined in each others arms. Neither of them wanted

the moment to end but, they knew that her father would be back soon and their clothes were scattered all over Night Blood's room. Not exactly a scene that they

wanted

her father to see when he came back with the rest of the crew.

"Come, we must get dressed" Night Blood commented but made no attempt to get out of bed.

"Aye, I know" Jasmine solemnly spoke as she looked up at Night Blood and stared into his golden eyes. She sighed, heavily, and then finally untangled herself

from Night Blood's embrace. Looking over at Night Blood, Jasmine smiled as she watched him sit up and flare his mandibles while he stretched.

Even if she lived to be a hundred years old, she could never get tired of looking at Night Blood and his massive display of muscles.

She slowly slid off the bed and then grabbed her chemise. As she pulled the soft cotton gown over her head and slid it down over her hips, a vision flashed

into her head. It was of her sister and a man that looked like Night Blood in human form.

But, that was impossible! Night Blood was here with her.

That's when Jasmine froze and looked at Night Blood. Her sister was in danger and someone who resembled Night Blood was going to hurt her.

"Jassy, are you alright?" Night Blood questioned when he saw Jasmine just standing there with her eyes wide open. He watched as she blinked her purple

eyes at him and then looked outside.

"Nay, Night. Me sister, I think she be in trouble" Jasmine barely breathed the words out before she ran out of the bedroom with Night Blood following

closely behind her, fastening his loin cloth.

"Jassy! Jassy wait!" Night Blood called after her but she did not hear his words. She was outside the ship and on her horse before he even had a chance to

warn her that she could be placing herself in danger.

Night Blood looked towards the opposite end of the clearing and saw that her father had returned just in the nick of time to see his oldest daughter taking

off on a horse in her under clothes.

"What be goin' on lad?" Alfred questioned as he watched the scene unfold. He knew that if Night Blood was missing most of his clothing and Jasmine was

in her chemise, then something must have happened to cause Jasmine to flee. Alfred had seen on many occasions where Jasmine and Night Blood would be kissing

in hallway, when they thought no one was looking, and their hands would be all over each other. But, they always stopped before it went to far and now it was

apparant that they actually did go that far.

"I will have to explain everything later, right now, I think Jasmine is putting herself in great danger" Night Blood stated as growled a couple of orders to his

crew and then went back into the ship to retrieve his weapons. He knew that they did not have much time. Jasmine already had a good twenty minute lead on them

and was getting even farther ahead. Night Blood knew that whatever it was that startled Jasmine was enough to force herself into untold dangers with an unknown

assailant. Unfortunately, that unknown assailant was Xerces, his very own brother.

Night Blood knew all to well the powerful bond between siblings, even if they are not emotionally close to each other. It had been several hundred years

since he had felt that kind of bond with his younger brother and now, there was a possibility that his brother was going to do something to Yvette. Even though

Night Blood was not particulary fond of Yvette but, she was Jasmine's sister and for Jasmine's sake, he tolerated Yvette. Night Blood finally confessed his dislike

of Yvette's advances and Jasmine told him that she does that with every man she meets. Night Blood finally brushed off all of Yvette's advances by merely telling

her what her flirty behavior reminds him of. She finally took the hint and backed off, apologizing profusely over her actions. Night Blood later told Jasmine about

what he had said to Yvette and Jasmine agreed that it was about time someone told her.

As he stepped out of the ship, he saw Balkan and Draciel walking into the clearing with Bakuub and Erica's clothing. He realized that they had been taken

prisoner or possibly even killed. Whatever the case may be, Night Blood was determined that Xerces was going to have to be stopped before anymore innocent

lives were taken in a senseless act of violence.

"They have been taken prisoner and escorted back to the palace. The King of France and one of our own are the ones responsible for this disgrace"

Balkan stated.

"We followed their tracks back to the palace. They have also slaughtered half of the townspeople and are looking for the other half of them. They have

taken refuge in the forest. Most of them are females with their young. Many of males have been slaughtered and those that still are alive stayed behind to fight"

Draciel said as he looked at Night Blood.

"We will save as many of the humans as we can. Varick, I want you to rescue Bakuub and Erica. Balkan and Draciel, you two will aid the villagers. They

will need our help if they are battling our own kind. Let us be off. We do not have much time" Night ordered as he looked over at Alfred.

"It appears as though we both have an enemy that needs to be taken care of. We must hurry and get to the palace. The King of France and one of my own

kind have joined forces. They have taken Bakuub and Erica prisoner and they are destroying your kingdom. We must hurry before Jasmine is caught in the

crossfire" Night Blood stated as clamly as he could.

"I agree. Let us be off" Alfred had no choice but to agree with Night Blood. His entire kingdom was at stake and the King of France was to blame for it.

As they set off into the forest, each of them was wondering what the outcome of this battle was going to be.

Well, what does everything think so far? I know, it took me a while to get this chapter up but I promise everyone that I will not take as long with the next chapter. I have just had a lot of things come up (School being the biggy and Working after school and my Children (That also includes my boyfriend. LOL! LOL! LOL!)).

If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please feel to drop me a line or two and happy reading.


	24. War Zone Replica

Chapter 24: War zone replica

As soon as Jasmine was able to see the village, the sight that greeted her lavender eyes was enough to make her nauseous. The smell of smoke and ash filled the air with its rancid scent. The smoke stung her eyes as the scent of the dead stung her heart.

Jasmine could just make out several invisible forms that were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, killing anyone who got in their way. She knew her people were helpless against these invisible foes and she was determined to get down there to aid her people.

Kneeing Magic in the sides with her heels, they moved as one down the sloping hillside to help save her people. Jasmine knew there was not much time before these invaders made it to the palace.

The burning structures had flames leaping and swaying as Jasmine entered the village. The sounds of the dying echoed in her ears as she entered the village.

Death and destruction laid everywhere and the fighters that were still alive remained at the front, defending the palace. There were a couple of men still in the village trying to disarm the attackers but, the invisible forms had several distinct advantages. They were invisible, bigger, and well trained.

Her people were a peace-loving society that had never had to deal with this kind of problem. They always solved their issues with trade agreements made by her father and that always solved any issues that arose with their neighboring communities.

Such was not the case this time. This time, her people were being attacked without reason. This kind of needless slaughter was not something her people could handle.

As soon as Jasmine entered the village, she immediately leapt from her horse and gave him a hard smack on his butt, causing him to gallop away towards the forest. She wanted to make sure that Magic was going to be safe and out of harm's way before something deadly happened to both of them. She knew that Magic could either find his way back to the ship or find the other villagers that possibly survived the chaos.

After she surveyed the destruction, Jasmine began to quietly wander through the desecrated village, being very careful to avoid pieces of burning wood and downed fences. She was hoping to find someone alive who would be able to explain what was going on and how it happened. All she found were bleeding carcasses with missing heads and destroyed buildings that were burning to the ground, leaving very few places for her to possibly hide if she needed to.

That is when she remembered what Night Blood had told her that most of his kind saw in a vision called infrared. She knew then that if she stayed close to the hot buildings that were surrounding her that she could use the heat to mask her body heat, causing them to basically be blind to her whereabouts.

Making her way through the town, she came upon the blacksmith's building. She was surprised to see that it was still in one piece, save a couple of gouge marks on the side of the building, all the windows were completely destroyed, and the door was broken in half and laying down on the floor.

Carefully entering the building, she found that many of the weapons had been either stolen or were being used by the villagers to defend the kingdom. But, she did know of one sword that would never have been used. She specifically asked the blacksmith to hide the sword until her father's birthday, which was the day before her wedding.

It was a replica of the legendary sword known as Excalibur. Instead of having it fashioned in the classic steel for a blade, Jasmine specifically asked the blacksmith to fashion the blade in silver. The handle was made out of wood and dyed to a deep red color. The handle and blade were both engraved with dragons.

The sword took almost a year to complete. That is why, before she went on her trip, she asked the blacksmith to forge the magnificent weapon. Within a few days after returning from her trip, Jasmine spoke with the blacksmith and then he showed her the sword's fine craftsmanship. She then asked again that the blacksmith keep it hidden until her father's birthday and the blacksmith agreed to do so.

Now, instead of the sword being used as a decorative item for her father's medieval collection of Arthurian replicas, it was going to be used to protect her people. She just hoped that the replica of Excalibur would be just as good as the legendary sword was back in its time.

After meandering through the blacksmith's workshop, Jasmine found the door to the back room where he kept the sword locked up. She noticed that the door had been ripped off of its hinges and slung onto the other side of the room. She just prayed that no one had absconded with the priceless treasure.

As she looked around the small back room, Jasmine could see multiple claw marks on the walls and there was blood staining the floor and walls. That is when she saw the blacksmith's battered body leaning against the wall where he kept the replicated sword.

"Oh no" Jasmine softly murmured, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, as she knelt down beside the battered man.

After saying a short prayer, Jasmine mustered up every bit of strength she had and gently moved the body to the floor. She stepped over his body and placed her hands against the solid wall, trying to locate the indent that would open up the hidden space where the sword was being kept at.

Jasmine fumbled around with her hands until she found the small hole in the wall. She placed two fingers into the indented space and pulled. A space, about three feet long, a foot deep, and six inches high, opened up to reveal the replicated sword. Jasmine sighed heavily when she felt her fingers wrap around the hilt. She was thankful that no one had found it.

As soon as she pulled the sword out of its hiding place, Jasmine unsheathed it. She heard the beautiful sound of the metal blade being sharpened by the internal sharpening device that the blacksmith placed inside the wooden sheath. The small amount of light that shone in the small room reflected off of the sword's twenty-six inch liquid-looking blade. Her father would have been proud of this sword's fine craftsmanship and intricate design.

In Jasmine's world of peace the loud fall of footsteps intruded into her peaceful sanctuary, causing the boards to creak with each step. With lips pressed together in a hard line, Jasmine was determined that she would not allow herself to be killed or taken by the enemy.

Standing up, she quietly backed herself against the wall, pulling the sword closer to her. Jasmine saw the massive shadow of the person approaching her secluded area. She could hear the sound of mandibles clicking together as well as a growl. Her breath caught in her throat as the creature came to stand in front of the downed door.

Jasmine knew that he was not any of the members of Night Blood's crew nor was he affiliated with anyone her father knew. He had to be the one of the ones that had been killing her people and Night Blood's crewmembers.

She closed her lavender eyes for a moment until the creature roared a challenge at her. That is when she knew that she had been found.

Quickly, Jasmine's eyes flew open and she saw him approaching her. His heavy footsteps growing increasingly louder with each step closer to her. Brandishing the sword in front of her, Jasmine was prepared to dual against him, no matter the cost.

Jasmine heard the sound of his wrist blades coming out of the sheath and she quickly ducked when he swung them at her. She knew that there was only about ten feet of moving space behind her and the room was only ten feet wide, which meant that she was going to have to find a way to lure him outside where she would have the advantage of hiding amongst the burning buildings and more space to maneuver around.

She quickly backed up and saw that he adversary walked with his legs slightly spread. _Hm, I can be a slidin' between his legs._ Jasmine thought as she backed up against the wall and then ran as quickly as she could. As soon as he was close enough, Jasmine jerked her body down and allowed herself to slide between his legs. He attempted to grab her as she slid but, Jasmine moved to quickly for him to do so.

Jasmine quickly recovered from the slide but, she found that the slide across the slightly waxed floor left her with a couple of scratches on her outer thigh. She watched as he turned around to find her only to meet her sword aimed at his chest. Jasmine watched as his shoulder cannon appeared and three red dots began to move along her chest.

Jasmine was just waiting for the right moment to strike as she watched the cannon level itself. As soon as it stopped moving, Jasmine knew that the time to strike back was now.

_Aye laddie, ye think ye have me but, ye be wrong. _Jasmine thought as she raised her sword up and began to move from side to side in order to confuse her attacker. She kept a constant eye on the way that the cannon and the three red dots moved. He was not able to keep up with her fast paced movements. Her nimble body made it nearly impossible.

He soon became frustrated and finally lunged at her. Jasmine quickly dodged his attack, which caused him to become unbalanced. She raised her sword up and then there was silence that filled the air.

When Jasmine opened her lavender eyes, she found his body lying on the floor with his head on the other side of the room. Glowing neon green blood was splattered on her chemise, along with ash and dirt.

_Aye, I could be a bloody swashbuckling pirate. One be down and an unknown amount be left to go._ Jasmine thought as she stepped over her opponent's body and then performed a quick scan around the room to make sure that there was not anyone else around. She was thankful that no one else had appeared. She was not up for another session of dodging her opponents in a small room.

Jasmine exhaled, heavily, and then brushed some of her hair away from her face. She knew it was time to get to the palace and find her mother and sister.

Stepping outside the building, Jasmine saw that there was no one else around. There air was filled with an eerie silence that made her want to scream but, she refused to give away her position. She knew that the only thing that would give her away was her scent, which was now a cross between Night Blood's and her own, along with the scent of the man that she just killed. Other than that, she knew that she could hide amongst the buildings until she reached the palace.

Carefully walking between the burning buildings, Jasmine finally made her way to the castle. She knew that the only way inside the castle was through the library. Since Night Blood used his claws to climb up and down the side of the palace, there were multiple indentations in the stone. As she looked up the side of the castle, Jasmine knew that this was going to be the only way inside.

Jasmine shook her head in disgust at the though of everything that she had to go through in order to prove to everyone that she did not need a husband in order to survive.

After securing the sword to her waist with the belt that was attached to the sheath, Jasmine placed her fingers into the finger holes and started to climb up the side of the castle. She just prayed that she would not fall because it was almost a hundred foot drop from the library and that was a fall that she was not willing to take. At least, not at this point in her life.

Well, what does everyone think so far? I know, it took me a while to get this chapter up and going. Of course, it took me a couple of months before I was able to write again. I should hopefully have this story completed very soon, now that I am no longer stressed out. I know a lot of people thought that I was not going to finish or that I had stopped writing but, such is not the case. I have been quite a slacker these past few months, at least since school started back up.

Millen Stryker: Big Cyber Hugs for such a quick review.

CittyGurl: Many huge Cyber hugs for another quick reviewer. Yes, I do plan on reviewing your work this evening and I do plan on leaving a review for each chapter. Just to be me. 

JuJu: Yes there will be more.

caz: Sorry, it took me so long to get it up.


	25. Revelations

Chapter 25: Revelations

As soon as Jasmine reached the ledge just below the library window, she looked out and saw Night Blood and the rest of his crew entering the village with her father following close behind. They were slashing and destroying everyone and everything that stood in their way. She would have waited on them but, her mother and sister were in danger and she did not have much time before these invaders breached the palace, if they hadn't already.

Turning, she saw the open window that led into the library. Looking down, Jasmine realized that she was balancing on an eight inch wide ledge. As she kept her back firmly pressed against the palace wall, she slowly made her way across the six feet that separated her from the window.

Jasmine poked her head inside the library to make sure that no one was inside. Cautiously, she climbed inside and landed softly on the hardwood floors. The room was darkening with the setting sun, leaving her very little light to see where she was going. Even though she knew the library like the back of her hand but, she would not be able to see if anyone was in the room nor would she be able to fight them without any light.

Her panther-like movements were quiet and determined as she made her way across the empty room. The only sounds that Jasmine heard as she moved through the room was her shallow breathing, her rapid heartbeat, and the sounds of battle ringing outside.

Jasmine felt as though her heart was going to pound through her chest as she unsheathed her sword. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened one of the large library doors and slowly stuck her head out to see if anyone was coming.

Nothing. That is what she saw. There was not a single soul moving around and that confused her even more so than the battle that was taking place outside. She figured that there would be at least someone out there but there was not a single person or creature in the hallway. The only things that moved in the hallway were the candles that were in the candelabras on the walls which lit up every section of the hall.

As quietly as she could, Jasmine closed the library door behind her and proceeded to walk down the hall. The soft burgundy colored carpet cushioned her sore bare feet as she moved down the long corridor.

As she neared the top of the stairs on the third floor, Jasmine heard a blood-curdling scream. The scream echoed throughout the castle walls which made it impossible for Jasmine to pinpoint the exact location but, she knew it was her sister's scream.

"Yvette" Jasmine barely breathed her name out as she descended down the stairs.

Swallowing hard, Jasmine called out her sister's name again.

"Yvette!" Jasmine called out, loudly, as she picked up her pace and practically ran down the stairs.

When she reached the second floor, Jasmine heard her sister's cry for help again. This time it was even louder and more painful sounding.

"Yvette!" Jasmine screamed out again as she took off down the next hall in order to be able to get to the stairs that would take her to the first floor of the palace.

Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a loud roar. Thinking that it might have been Night Blood, she turned around and found an invisible form standing directly behind her. As she lifted her sword up, she felt a hand wrap around her tiny wrist and then shake her arm until the sword dropped onto the floor. When she turned around to strike the other creature with her free hand, he quickly grabbed her other wrist.

"Ye bloody bastard! Let me go!" Jasmine screamed as she attempted to kick and wriggle her way free of her captor's strong hold but, to no avail.

As she struggled to free herself, her captor half drug her down the hallway. She tried to kick and bite him but, to without much success. His superior strength made it impossible.

Jasmine watched out of the corner of her eye as the other intruder picked up her sword and followed them. She just prayed that her mother and sister were still alive. She also hoped that they would not break her sword; it was too valuable to be mistreated.

P.O.V.

Yvette could not believe that this was happening to her. She was a princess and she expected people to respect her authority. Now, here she was, being violated in a way that she would never have thought of being violated. She felt as though her body was being ripped in two.

The only thing that she could see was the window beside her bed. She had nothing more than her chemise and corset on her. Her dress had been completely ripped off of her along with her undergarments and tossed into a pile on the floor. Her chemise was pushed up to her hips, revealing all her lower assets. Her chemise was also ripped down the front, revealing her breasts.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she felt this hideous creature plunge deeply into her delicate body. One of his hands was buried in her dark brown hair, holding her head tightly against the mattress while his other hand was firmly positioned on her lower back keeping her from moving around. His claws had made several marks on her skin and blood was oozing from each of them. There were multiple lacerations and bruises on her arms and legs from where she had struggled against him.

Yvette closed her eyes and prayed that her sister would find her before he finished. She tried to block out the grunting noises that he made but she did not have any luck. She just prayed that if Jasmine did not show that he would make her death swift.

Yvette knew the instant he was done because he gave a loud grunt of satisfaction and then removed his weight. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally able to move her body but, she knew it would not be long before he killed her.

"Do not get too comfy your highness, I have another use for you" he stated in a very gruff tone of voice.

Yvette started to shake with fear as she watched him pull his clothes on and then he reached for her. She shrieked when she felt his hand wrap around her tiny wrist and then yanked her off the bed. She tried to struggle against him but she stilled when he backhanded her across the face.

"Do not make a foolish attempt or I will kill you" he stated as he half drug her out of her bed chamber and down the hall.

Yvette did not know what he was planning on doing with her but she knew that whatever it was could not be good.

P.O.V.

As Jasmine struggled against her attackers, they drug her into the throne room and there she saw a creature that resembled Night Blood but she knew it was not him. This one stood about four inches shorter and a little leaner than Night Blood but, he looked much more menacing than any of the others that she had met before.

The one who held onto her wrists tossed her across the floor and her back landed against her father's throne. She felt pain shoot through her back as soon as she landed. Jasmine painfully got onto her hands and knees and began to cough.

Her arms were shaking as she watched the menacing looking one approach her. His footsteps were hard and determined with each step he took.

Jasmine looked around for a way out and that is when she saw Yvette, lying on the floor with multiple cuts and bruises. Blood was seeping from the cuts and staining her chemise with its crimson coloring. Yvette's hair was all disheveled as she looked up at Jasmine with a distant look in her eyes.

"What have ye done to me sister?" Jasmine screamed as she quickly rose up off the floor, her rage knew no bounds.

"Well now, is that anyway to treat a guest like myself? Oh yes, I forgot, you don't know who I am. The name is Xerxes and I know that you are very well acquainted with my brother. In more ways than one" Xerxes stated as he watched the way Jasmine's whole body began to tense up and started to shake with anger.

"Ye know nothin' about me!" Jasmine yelled as she tried to walk over to her sister only to have Xerxes grab her by her upper arm and shove her body into her father's chair.

"On the contrary, Princess, I know more about you than you think I do. For instance, I happen to know for a fact that you and my brother are mates because I saw you two earlier today. I also know that you are betrothed to the King of France. You also have a birthmark on your breast of a certain bird known as the Phoenix, which makes you the mother of that legendary bird. This is something that I can not allow to happen" Xerxes stated as he watched the way Jasmine's lavender eyes followed his every movement as he paced the floor in front of her.

"Aye, but ye still have yet to tell me what ye have done to me sister" Jasmine tried to keep her temper in check but his never endless pacing made it rather difficult.

_I be wonderin' who be his brother? It couldna be Night Blood, could it? Oh lord, why dinnae Night Blood be a tellin' me?_ Jasmine mind ran rampant with all different thoughts about whom this individual was and why Night Blood did not tell her about him.

"Your sister was supposed to be a pawn in my scheme but, the King of France out-lived his usefulness when he dared to defy me. You see, ever since I was young, I had to work harder than my older brother did. He always had it easy and I am the one who was blamed for anything that he did wrong. Now, he will be blamed for impregnating you and your sister on the same day. But, alas, the King failed me. Nothing unexpected out of a pathetic ooman" Xerxes stated as he reached down beside her mother's chair and pulled out the severed head of the King of France. He held the King's head up, in front of Jasmine, by his gray hair.

"Ye're a monster. Ye'll be a dead monster when I be gettin' a hold of ye" Jasmine seethed between her clenched teeth. She could see the fresh blood dripping from the King's head and her heart raged with anger that she had never felt before. She had every intention of killing Xerxes as quickly as possible; if only she could get to her sword.

Well, what does everyone think so far? Anyone have ideas for what I should do in the next chapter? If you do speak now or forever hold your peace.


	26. Battle to the death

Chapter 26: A Battle to the Death

Jasmine watched, in silence, as Xerxes dropped the King's head on the floor in front of her and then walked towards the window that overlooked the village. She was seething with anger over the fact that Xerxes was taking such pleasure out of killing innocent people who believed in peace and who had prospered throughout the years.

It was obvious that Xerxes took pride in making people's lives miserable. That was also including Night Blood's people. Jasmine remembered that Night Blood had spoken several times about the criminal caste society who performed such heinous and hideous deeds that they were deemed as Bad Bloods and were hunted down until they were killed.

As Jasmine thought about Night Blood, she knew, deep in her heart, that what Xerxes was saying was the truth. She wanted to call him a liar and say that Night Blood was not his older brother but, even as she thought about it, Xerxes and Night Blood were too similar in appearance to be anything but brothers. The only things that she could see that were different between Night blood and Xerxes were the fact that Night Blood was a couple inches taller and little bit broader. Night Blood also showed remorse when someone that he knew was killed, unlike Xerxes who took great pride in watching everyone suffer as he triumph over destroying everything around him.

She also knew that she was the one who was supposed to give birth to the Phoenix but, she knew that would never happen because Xerxes was making it perfectly clear that he planned on killing her before the child could be conceived, if it hadn't already. She knew that it was very possible for her to be pregnant with Night Blood's child because she was told by Erica that it only took one time. But, Night Blood and she were two different species. Could they actually conceive a child together without there being any complications or would they remain childless throughout the marriage?

She looked across the throne room and saw that her sister was huddled up in one of the corners. Jasmine could see the fear in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face. Xerxes had desecrated her sister's body in a way that no man should have. He scarred up her body to the point that she no longer looked like the same fifteen year old girl that Jasmine grew up with.

Jasmine looked back down at her hands as she sat there in her father's chair. She had several cuts on the palm so her hands from where she had climbed up the palace wall. Her thigh had finally stopped dripping blood from earlier. Her chemise was tattered and frayed around the edges from her struggles.

Jasmine finally decided that she had had enough of Xerxes gloating over his victory. She was going to see to his destruction one way or another, even if it was at her own hands. She didn't care that he was Night Blood's brother. It was obvious to her that Night Blood did not think very highly of his brother or else he would have mentioned him in one of their many conversations. Instead, Night Blood spoke of everyone else in his family but Xerxes.

"This be very wrong!" Jasmine shouted as she stood up and pushed her father's chair backwards so hard that it fell onto the floor.

"You female oomans are not the smartest creatures in the galaxy" Xerxes stated when he heard the heavy chair fall. He turned and saw that Princess Jasmine was making her way to the wall where several swords were kept hanging up.

"And ye'll be a dead male when I be getting' through with ye" Jasmine growled as she ripped two swords off the wall, turned around, and brandished them in front on her.

"Not before you Princess" Xerxes roared as his wrist blades extended to their full four foot length.

"Aye, to be sure, I'll be sendin' ye straight to Hell if I be havin' me own way about it" Jasmine said as she felt her adrenaline kicking in. She knew she was ready to take Xerxes down, she just didn't know how long it was going to be before Night Blood and her father arrived.

**P.O.V.**

As Night Blood and the remainder of his crew made their way to the palace, he heard the distinct sound of a Yuat'ja battle roar coming from the palace. He knew that roar from anywhere. It was Xerxes getting ready to take another life. He just hoped that it wasn't Jasmine or any of her family members who were on the opposing end of that roar.

**P.O.V.**

She watched as he yanked his spear from his waistband and allowed the two freshly sharpened spear ends to full extend. She was afraid that if she failed her sister would be on the receiving end of his destructive rage. She knew that she could hold her own against him; she just wasn't sure how long she could.

Flashing the two swords in front her, Jasmine slowly moved closer to Xerxes. She had every intention of cutting off his head for what he had done to her kingdom. She blew a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face just before Xerxes roared again and came charging after her with his spear held in an attacking position.

She watched as their blades met and sparks flew from metal clashing against metal. Her only disadvantage was the fact that she was no where near as experienced as Xerxes was with combat. She was lithe and fast where he was bulky and a little awkward.

She used both her swords to keep him from being able to strike her directly. She watched as his spear came close to striking her in the face. She quickly moved away from him by turning and that's when he finally got the advantage. When she recovered from her quick spin, Xerxes used his wrist blades and sliced two gashes on her upper arm, causing her to drop one of the swords.

Jasmine gritted her teeth against the burning pain that scorched though her arm. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at Xerxes. She heard his laughing growl and that enraged her even further that she decided it was time to catch him off guard.

Jasmine charged towards him, catching him off guard, and quickly sliced part of his face. If he had not dodged the attack, she would have killed him. She watched as he placed a clawed hand to the side of his face and found that she had actually cut him; his neon green blood glowed on his hand.

"You're not a half bad fighter. I must give credit where credit is due. But, that is not going to save your life. When I finally kill you, the prophecy will die with you and then I will have peace of mind" Xerxes stated as he charged back at Jasmine again, their blades again meeting and creating massive sparks across the room.

"Aye, I'll not be givin' ye the privilege" Jasmine softly chuckled as she backed up towards the window that overlooked the village. Her plan was to get Xerxes off balance enough that she could shove him out the window and the fall would kill him.

**P.O.V.**

"Varick, go to the dungeon and locate Erica and Bakuub. Draciel and Balkan, I want you two to locate any survivors and try to find Yvette. I'm going after Xerxes" Night Blood stated as he started to move towards the throne room.

"Aye, and I be going to locate my wife, Elina. If she still be alive" Alfred stated as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Be careful your Highness" Night Blood stated.

"Aye, to be sure, I will" Alfred stated as he walked up the stairs and unsheathed his sword.

Night Blood could hear the sounds of battle taking place inside the throne room as he made his way down the corridor that led to it. He could hear the sounds of metal clanging against metal when he reached the opening that lead into the throne room.

Looking inside, Night Blood saw Yvette lying on the floor, barely conscious from her excessive injuries. As he scanned the room, he saw that there were no other Bad Bloods inside and Jasmine was dueling against Xerxes.

Night Blood slowly crept into the room, trying to remain unnoticed until Xerxes spotted him. He watched as Draciel came behind him and carefully picked up Yvette and proceeded to carry her out of the room.

"Well, if it isn't my big brother coming to rescue his mate. How sweet" Xerxes stated.

"Night" Jasmine barely breathed out the words when she saw Night Blood.

That was all Xerxes need to be able to throw Jasmine's guard off. While she was distracted by Night Blood's appearance, Xerxes slammed his spear into her thigh. He relished the sound of her anguished scream of pain. He watched as she fell backwards onto the floor. Her body shook with pain as the spear quickly slid out.

Night Blood charged across the room and used his whole body weight to shove Xerxes out the window. Xerxes howled when shards of glass pierced his hide and then he fell to the ground.

Walking over to Jasmine, he found her to be unconscious from the extreme pain that coursed its way through her body. He was amazed at the fact that she had actually stood up against Xerxes, one of the most dangerous Bad Bloods ever known to any of his kind.

Night Blood knelt down beside Jasmine and lifted her into his arms. He was thankful that she was still alive after all that she endured. He heard footsteps coming his way and he turned his head to see Erica running into the throne room with Varick and Dawson supporting an unconscious Bakuub. His breathing was ragged and uneven. His blood oozed from multiple lacerations on his back. Night Blood knew that all of them needed to get back to the ship and have their wounds tended to before possible infection set in.

Lifting Jasmine up in his arms, he walked towards the corridor and was greeted by Balkan who was supporting Draciel. Night Blood knew that Yvette had been taken prisoner by one of the other Bad Bloods who served under Xerxes because; Draciel had a massive spear wound in his lower abdomen.

"Let's get back to the ship. Varick, locate the king and queen and then meet use back at the ship" Night Blood ordered as he held Jasmine closer to him, he long blonde hair hanging loosely over his entire arm.

"Yes sir" Varick stated as he went to search for any remaining survivors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wish to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Everyone who has reviewed on this story, you are the ones who make this story worth while for me to continue to write and finish this story. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. If anyone has any comments on anything that they want to know or want to hear in this story please let me know and I will put it into these last few chapters. I also wish to send out a couple of very big "thank you" to several readers who have been with this story since it first went up. Yes, Xerxes is quite an arrogant bastard who likes getting everything and everyone hates him.

**Cittygurl:**

Very big CYBER HUGS and I should finish reading and reviewing your story very shortly. I love your language over Xerxes behavior. I busted a gut laughing over it.

**Kae'She**

Very big CYBER HUGS to your review.

**Katsumi:**

Many CYBER HUGS.

**Millen Stryker:**

Many CYBER HUGS for your multiple reviews.

**Mystic Blade:**

HUGE CYBER HUGS for all of your reviews and I promise I will finish reading and reviewing your story. So many stories and so little time.

**Cassiopeia1979**

Yes my dear, there will be more mating…just not too sure how many more chapters.

**Caz**

Thanks for the vote of confidence and the hugs. Here's some CYBER HUGS to you.

**JuJu**

I am glad that you are enjoying the story and many cyber hugs to you for your review.


	27. A time for healing

Chapter 27: A time for healing

A week had past since the village was attacked and Night Blood was sitting in the medical lab, watching over Jasmine. She had been unconscious since the attack and Varick, being an excellent doctor, had placed IV's in her to keep her from dehydrating. Inside the IV bag was electrolytes that were providing her body with nutrition and several different kinds of antibiotics to help her fight the illness.

Jasmine was laying somewhere between life and death from an infection that was coursing its way throughout her entire body. Her skin was pasty white from blood loss and sweating from the fever. She had already lost about ten pounds from fighting the illness inside her body.

Night Blood had stayed by her side, sitting in the corner, watching her uncomfortable state of sleep. He only left her side whenever another person insisted that he get some rest and they would take over for a couple of hours. But, sleep did not come to Night Blood. He would normally lie awake the entire time until his body and mind became too exhausted to fight off sleep.

Bakuub was not in any better shape. He was lying on his stomach, without any clothes on, and with IVs in his arm that also had the same stuff that was in Jasmine's but, they also some heavy-duty sedatives to help him sleep. Erica and Varick had pieced together what was left of his back and took x-rays of his shoulder before they properly set it. Erica stitched as much of his back together as possible before using the blue salve that Varick handed her to patch up the remaining lacerations on his back. It took them almost eight hours to finally finish patching his back up and another three hours for his shoulder.

Balkan did the best he could to patch up his brother and within two days, Draciel was ready to pounce on Balkan and get back to a normal life, but Varick and Erica both put their foot down. They wanted him bed-ridden for the next couple of days before he decided to make a fool out of himself. He was finally allowed to get out of bed yesterday, even though he did not mind being waited on.

Night Blood turned his attention back to Jasmine, whose face was contoured with lines of pain as she tried to roll over for the millionth time that day. Night Blood lean his head back to rest on the wall and closed his eyes. He was hoping that he could get some rest so he could be there for Jasmine when she finally woke up.

His mind kept going over the conversation he had with his father three days ago. He explained everything that had happened while they were here. He told his father about Jasmine and about what Xerxes did to her kingdom. His father spoke with the counsel at the City of Light on their home planet and Night Blood was ordered to bring Jasmine and the survivors to the city. They promised sanctuary to those that remained because there were only twenty survivors and it was one of their own that had caused the problems.

Frederick and his family survived the massacre, along with several other moths and their younger children. Speaking of Frederick's family, Varick and Erica helped deliver their first son into the world and the mother and baby were doing well. She named the baby after her great-grandfather's middle name, Zeus.

Night Blood was not too sure if Jasmine would still want to be mated to him after everything that had transpired in both their lives. Xerxes had taken almost one hundred human lives that day and had been pushed out of a window. When Night Blood sent Varick back to locate Xerxes body, Varick reported that Xerxes had somehow survived the fall because no body was found but there were traces of neon blood and footprints that led away from where he had landed.

Xerxes's resiliency never ceased to amaze Night Blood. He could count on both his hands the amount of times that Xerxes escaped death. He had more lives than a cat and the tendency of a wolf. Night Blood was getting very tired of Xerxes constantly cheating death time and again.

Night Blood opened his eyes when he heard Jasmine groan in pain as she tried to sit up. He sighed, heavily, at the fact that her fever finally broke. He was glad to see her lavender eyes open and looking at him.

"Hey" Jasmine said weakly with a smile as she looked at Night Blood. She tried to swallow but her throat was extremely dry.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake" Night Blood softly spoke as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He picked up both her hands and held them, trying to think of a way to tell her what had happened while she slept.

"Ye look concerned" Jasmine said as she tried to move her leg but felt pain course through it.

"There is much that I need to tell you that has happened while you were unconscious" Night Blood started to say.

"Aye, what be wrong?" Jasmine asked.

Night Blood was not sure of how to begin but he knew have to tell her everything.

"I guess you already know that Xerxes is my younger brother" Night Blood stated.

"Aye, I be kinda figurin' that out on me own" Jasmine said.

"There's more to it than that" Night Blood said and then began to relate the whole story of his past.

"You see, after Xerxes was born, my mother told me to look out for him and protect him because he was much smaller than any of the other children his own age. Well, one day, my father came to me and told me that it was time for me to start my training because I was already behind the other kids my age. When I explained to Xerxes that I had to go, he was not happy about it but I told him I would be back soon to take care of him" Night Blood let out a heavy sigh as all the old conversations came back to him.

"Aye, on with ye" Jasmine insisted.

"It was almost fifty years before I returned from my training. When I came home, that is when I saw how much Xerxes had grown. He was almost as big as I was. I also found out that I was to be mated to a very beautiful female named Sai'eena, much to Xerxes's dislike because he wanted her. It had already been decided upon that I would be her forever mate until one of us died. Little did I know that Xerxes's anger would be directed towards me and everyone else that I can in contact with. I was mated with her for many years and I had heard rumors about Xerxes running with Bad Bloods. When I approached him about it, he did not deny it but he also told me that since I was no longer a part of his life that I could not tell him anything. Unfortunately, he was right about that and he left to be with them. After many years of being mated to Sai'eena and several offspring later, Xerxes came back for a visit and a lot more. He slaughtered all of my offspring and Sai'eena" Night Blood solemnly spoke as he looked down at his lap.

"Oh" Jasmine said with tears her eyes. She couldn't believe that anyone could be that cruel.

"There's more. When I came back from training several of the new recruits, I found the mess that he had left behind as well as a symbol that was written in their blood on the wall. The same exact symbol that was drawn on those trees that day you found Yeyinde's body was the same one in my home that day. Since then, Xerxes has made a habit out of taking everything that I have grown to care about away from me. Which includes my crew and you" Night Blood said as he released her hands and started to rise from the bed only to be stopped by Jasmine placing a hand on his arm.

"I dinnae blame ye for what ye brother do to my people. He be makin' his own choices" Jasmine stated.

"I know that but, I should have told you about him before he got this close" Night Blood stated as he sat back down.

"Where be me mama and papa?" Jasmine asked.

"Your father died trying to save your mother's life and she was butchered" Night Blood stated.

"No!" Jasmine cried out in anguish as she tried to get out of bed only to have Night Blood wrap his arms around and then gently pull her to him.

"One of Xerxes's men also grabbed your sister but, she's still alive" Night Blooded stated as he felt her hot tears trickle down his chest as he rocked back and forth.

"I have spoken with my father and he has spoken with the Council of Elders at the City of Light. They have agreed to offer you and your people sanctuary if you want it. Xerxes will be back. He does not like to lose" Night Blood said as he continued to hold her until her tears stopped.

"Because of me parents' death, I be made Queen. I be havin' to do what is best for me people, even if it means leavin' home to protect them" Jasmine said as she looked up at Night Blood.

"Okay. The ship will be leaving out at the end of the week. You have that time to get everything in order" Night Blood said, trying to avoid asking her the question that was burning inside him.

"There be somethin' else?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I should speak of it now"

"Nay, ye should" Jasmine persisted as she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"After everything that has happened, do you still want to be a part of my life?" Night Blood asked.

"Aye, I still do. Ye brother can not be changin' me mind that quickly. Besides, it wasn't ye who attacked me people it was him" Jasmine said with a smile.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure" Night Blood couldn't have been any happier than at that moment. He knew Jasmine was wise beyond her young years and she would have made a great Queen if she remained in her country but, circumstances were beyond their control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what does everyone think so far? I know, this was kind of a depressing chapter. Especially at the fact that so many people wanted to see Xerxes die and yet he still lived.

Many huge CYBER HUGS to everyone who reviewed. I should have the next chapter up in couple more days.


	28. Memories

Chapter 28: Memories

**Two months later**

**Hovering over the Yuat'ja home planet, waiting for authorization to land**

As Jasmine stared out the bedroom window of the ship and gazed upon the planet's surface, her mind kept wandering through everything that she and Night Blood had been through. Everything from the day the first met, to their first kiss in the library, and even up to now.

She knew that she had made the right decision to order her people out of the village but, she wasn't too sure if they were happy with the decision to move. They seemed a little upset that they had to leave the only life they had ever know behind them but at the same time they were happy to be able to be in an area where they would be safe from another attack.

What was left of the people, who survived the massacre, assisted the Yuat'ja with all the preparations for the journey to their new home. Night Blood and Jasmine agreed that all surviving animals and any salvageable materials would be taken with them. Everything would be placed in the bottom part of the ship in the cargo hold until they reached the City of Light.

Night Blood explained to Jasmine that the City of Light was a holy place. It was where their laws were made, the young bloods started their training there, and they celebrated their religion there once every ten years. He also explained that the City of Light was where he and Xerxes were raised.

Night Blood told Jasmine of his home being built just outside the city walls, which was where they would live. He said that after his first mate had been killed inside the city, he made up his mind to build on the outside to keep the old memories from flooding back.

Night Blood described the area which he lived in down to the finest detail. He had built his home up in the trees, like others of his kind did. It had three bedrooms, a living room, and a dining area. All of his kind cooked outside, no matter what the weather was.

Jasmine was happy about being able to live with Night Blood but she worried about what his family would think about their son taking a human female for mate. She knew Night Blood had not told his family yet of him taking a new mate; he explained that he wanted to surprise them when they returned. Night Blood reassured Jasmine that they would be happy with his decision but, she still had her reservations about it.

Before they left her home planet, Night Blood insisted that they get married by her traditions and when they got to his world they would be married again by his traditions. Jasmine willingly consented even though Varick had to help her limp down the isle in order to give her away to Night Blood.

All the remaining people were there and even Bakuub was there but in a half-drugged state of mind until his back finished healing. Erica, being her best friend, was her bridesmaid and Bakuub was Night Blood's best male. Jasmine and Erica were both surprised that their men actually dressed up for the occasion; if you actually call wearing their equivalency of a silver silk ceremonial robe with a blood red cloak getting dressed up.

Night Blood thought that Jasmine was a vision in white lace and satin. The dress had capped sleeves that were topped with fabric rose details that top the beaded bodice. Her full detailed skirt had a fabric rose and bow detail at the back. Her strawberry-blond hair was covered with a gossamer veil that was attached to her diamond tiara. Erica was dressed exactly like Jasmine except her dress was a pale blue color.

After the wedding, they had a small party and everyone danced. They danced to celebrate the wedding and their lives. Even the Yuat'ja, who did not know the human dance, danced.

Now, after three weeks of being in space, they were all finally going to their new home. Everyone was excited to be there. Even Jasmine and Erica were a little excited but, for some strange reason, neither of them felt up for celebrating. For the last couple of days they had been sick constantly. Night Blood and Bakuub were both very concerned over their well being but, Jasmine and Erica told them not to worry that it was probably all the excitement that had been going on. Males being males just agreed with them rather than argue with them because; they knew that they would never win an argument with a female.

"Jasmine, they have given us authorization to land. You had best get dressed" Night Blood said as he walked into their bedroom.

He thought that she could not have looked any more ravishing that what she did at that moment. All Jasmine was wearing was a long cotton nightgown that buttoned from the bottom of the gown all the way up to her neck. The sleeves billowed out away from her arms and there was white lace all over the edges of the gown. Her strawberry blond curls hung loosely to her waist.

"Aye, I'll be ready in a moment" Jasmine said as she continued to look at the strange new world that she would be living on. She sighed heavily as a tear trickled down the side of her face.

"Jassy, is everything alright?" Night Blood questioned as he crossed the empty space between them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Night Blood had noticed that there were many changes that had happened to Jasmine over the last several days and he was not sure if they were good or not. She was sick every morning and sometimes for the entire day. She could hardly keep any food or drink down. There were many times that she would be laughing one minute, cry the next minute, and then wanting to kill him. Even Bakuub was starting worry about this problem being contagious because Erica had all the same symptoms. He just hoped the doctors would be able to cure her before it spread to anyone else.

"Aye, I be fine" Jasmine stated as she turned around in his embrace and started to cry for no reason at all.

"I very seriously doubt that. I'll send for a doctor when we land. Varick may be good but I don't think he'll be able to figure out what is going on with you and Erica. I think whatever it is that you two have might be contagious" Night Blood said as he stroked the length of her hair.

"Aye, I be agreein' with ye on that" Jasmine said as she stopped crying and then looked up at Night Blood.

"Come on, I'll help you get dressed. My father and mother want to meet you. They said they would be waiting for us at the landing docks" Night Blood said as he spread his mandibles and his inner mouth kissed hers.

He heard her moan with pleasure when his tongue dove into her mouth and played with her tongue. He felt her hands rove up his arms and wrap around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Even through her nightgown, Night Blood could feel every one of her delicate curves and it made him hard with the knowledge that she was completely his.

"I want you" Night Blood confessed against her mouth as he dragged his clawed hands over her hips and around her back.

"Aye" Jasmine murmured as she dragged her leg up his until it came to rest on his hip and his hand immediately cupped her leg behind her knee.

"Oh well, my parents can wait a few minutes while we mate" Night Blood stated as lifted Jasmine up from under her bottom and carried her to their bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, now everyone is a little miffed over the fact that I allowed Xerxes to survive the fall through the window and I do apologize to everyone who thought he was dead. He's too sadistic to die. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night.

**Millen Stryker:**

I know…the chapter was a bit down in the dumps but it did go into explanation about why Xerxes is the way he is. Also, at least a baby was born. He was a bit more than just jealous.

**Kae'She:**

I know it was a very sad chapter for everyone. But it will all come together in the next story as to why.

**Cittygurl:**

I know but, I just could not make it that easy for Xerxes to die. He is going to be in the next story that I write so I can't kill him off. I am saving that thrill for the next story. Don't worry, I will explain in the next story on how it is that he survived.

**Pred's rule:**

The only way to know about the other stories is to read them. But, I do plan on redoing both of my first ones in the Family Secrets line. They were not as good as what this one is.

**I may explain Xerxes's unusual life in this story**


	29. A time to celebrate

Chapter 29: A time to celebrate

It took them about thirty minutes to land because of the sever tropical storm that was over the City of Light. Once they landed, Night Blood's mother and father were waiting.

Night Blood was dressed in his usual attire with a blood red velvet cape wrapped around his shoulders that went down to the floor. Jasmine opted to wear something a little more formal for the occasion. She decided to wear a gown that had relaxed fit bodice with adjustable arm cuffs that could be laced tightly or loosely to fit her desire. It also had classic over sleeve with puffy top and belled lower over sleeve for a full soft drape. The back of the gown laced closed through eyelets of gold tone and a beautiful chapel style train. Celtic metallic embroidery in gold at the neckline, cuffs, and medieval drop belt. There was hand sewn aurora Swarovski crystals scattered throughout the embroidery. Medieval drop belt with Celtic embroideries and Swarovski crystals. On her head she wore a single point headdress that was made from Lurex cord with pearl and diamond embellishments over the top of a silk chiffon veil.

As they walked down the ship's ramp, Jasmine noticed that Night Blood's parents seemed to be shocked over the fact that their son was escorting a human off of the ship. Night Blood was the spitting image of his father except he had several gray dreadlocks, proving his age. His mother was about six inches taller than his father and much leaner but, she looked as though she could break any man in half with just one hand.

Night Blood's father looked very displeased when Night Blood approached him. His mother, on the other hand, quickly got over her shock and nodded to Jasmine. Jasmine smiled sweetly towards her and then turned to listen to a father and son argue.

"Males, they are all the same on any planet" his mother growled in her language.

"I have to agree with you on that" Jasmine said in perfect Yaut'ja.

"You learn quickly, ooman. My son has made a good choice in a mate" she said, surprised at the fact that a human was able to speak their complicated language without any problems.

"Yes, Night Blood taught me while he was on Earth. By the way, my name is Jasmine" Jasmine stated as she held out her hand as a sign of greetings towards Night Blood's mother.

"Tsarina" she said as she recognized the human custom and gently shook Jasmine's hand.

"I take it that Night Blood's father is angry about his son's choice for a female companion" Jasmine commented.

"Yes. This could take all night at the rate they are going. Would you like to get a bite to eat, daughter?" Tsarina asked, knowing that there was something about Jasmine that made her take an instance liking to. Jasmine appeared to be warm and friendly towards everyone, including people she didn't know.

"Thank you very much. I think that would be a very good idea since Night Blood's crew is helping to settle my people into their new homes and it looks as though those two males have some male business to take of" Jasmine softly chuckled as she walked beside Tsarina towards her new parents' home.

**P.O.V.**

"How dare you bring a human female to our planet as your mate? What were you thinking? Do you know what this could do to our family? Do you not seem to realize that you have just cut yourself out of every mating opportunity?" Zesiro growled.

"I realize that Father, but if you would see her through my eyes you would see that she is beautiful. She's not like other humans" Night Blood calmly stated, not understanding his father's reason for hating Jasmine.

"Humans, they are alike. They are weak, mindless, and worthless" Zesiro stated, trying to persuade his son to not claim Jasmine as a mate.

"You think whatever you whatever you want father, but know this; Jasmine went was able to hold her ground against Xerxes without any help from me or anyone else. She's incredibly smart for a human and very quick to learn anything that she is taught. She is probably the first human that I have met who knows how to read and write without any problems. Her willingness to learn made my entire crew enjoy her company" Night Blood stated with a slight growl.

"And what of having any offspring? If you two are able to have any children, they will take after their mother. They will be ridiculed by our own and they will not be worthy in any hunts. The females will not want to mate with any males that she produces and the males will despise the females that are born" Zesiro argued.

"You want to know something; I don't care if we have any children. I love her for who she is. She is a one of a kind female that I thought that I would never meet. My mind is made up. I have already married her by the human tradition. The mating ceremony will be performed tomorrow night at the temple. It has already been approved of by the elders. So, you can either stay at home or you can come to the ceremony. The choice is yours, Father" Night Blood stated as he turned away and started to walk toward the temple.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zesiro asked.

"To pray" was all Night Blood would say as he made his way to the stone temple.

P.O.V.

When Night Blood entered the temple of his ancestors, which was where the mating ceremony between Jasmine and himself would take place, he noticed that there wasn't anyone inside. He knew that it had been a long time since the last time he had prayed to any of the Gods and he just hoped that they would forgive him for his tardiness.

Making his way towards the center of the temple, where the sun shone through the glass ceiling, Night Blood knelt down and began to pray for guidance. He prayed that his father would accept Jasmine as his daughter. He prayed for Jasmine's health to improve. He prayed that he would be able to find Jasmine's sister, Yvette. And, he prayed that he would find a way to somehow defeat Xerxes before it was too late.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind rushed through the temple, closing all of the entrances and windows. Darkness shrouded the inside of the temple and then a candle lit at the alter. Night Blood rose up, thinking that something was about to happen.

"What is wrong Night Blood? Looking for answers to questions" a voice stated.

"Who's there?" Night Blood questioned into the darkness.

"I'm surprised that you mind has forgotten the old ways" the voice stated as he approached Night Blood.

"I don't like games" Night Blood growled as he heard footsteps approaching him but could not pinpoint who it was.

"This no game. Turn around" order the voice.

Night Blood turned around to come face to face with Cetanu, the God of Death. He was dressed completely in white with long grey dreadlocks that hung down to the floor. Silver bands were wrapped around each lock of hair.

"Cetanu" Night Blood gasped as he bowed low.

"I'm glad you know who I am. Now, I have come to you to help you with your unanswered questions" Cetanu stated.

"I thought it was the end of my life" Night Blood said as he gazed back up at Cetanu. He never thought in all his years that he would ever meet Cetanu, except in the afterlife.

"No, nor will it be the end of your brother's. At least not by your hands or anyone else's hands that you have seen up to this moment" Cetanu explained.

"I don't understand" Night Blood was confused by what Cetanu was saying.

"The female mate that you have chosen, Jasmine, she is the one for you. She always has been and always will be. Her courage and bravery makes her a perfect mate. She may be human but she has the heart of a Yuat'ja" Cetanu said.

"Yes, she does and thank you for approving of her. I just wish I knew how to help her" Night Blood stated.

"I am here to answer all of your questions. It will take time, but soon your father will that Jasmine is the one for you. Just be patient with him. Your mother has already taken a liking to her. Your father will soon follow suit. As for Yvette, she is alive but that will change in seven months when she finally comes home. As for your brother, he will not die for sometime and when he does, it will be by the hands of the Phoenix" Cetanu stated.

"The Phoenix as in the Bird of Fire? The Phoenix, I thought, was merely a myth" Night Blood questioned.

"The Phoenix will be born in eight months. The seed has already been planted inside a female host" Cetanu stated.

"Permit me to ask who the female host is" Night Blood questioned.

"Jasmine is the one who carries the seed within her. It is by the hand of your son that Xerxes will perish" Cetanu said.

"I know you are the God of Death, but how do you know everything that is going on with my brother and how he will be defeated" Night Blood questioned.

"Your brother made a pact with me, much to my foolish decision. He begged me to give him immortality in order to be able to smite out his enemies and he would give me his soul. I agreed with one stipulation, which he would die at the hands of the Phoenix. He asked me who the Phoenix was and I told him that the Phoenix would be born out of a human and one of his own. I told him that the female would carry a mark that signified that she would be the mother of the child. I am guessing that he thought that if he could kill Jasmine then the child would never be born. Unfortunately for him, you can not stop destiny" Cetanu stated with a slight chuckle.

"Why would you do something like that?" Night Blood asked.

"The legend goes like this; every five hundred years the galaxy must undergo a time of testing and rebirth. So, the mighty Phoenix was created to restore balance and harmony to the galaxy. There would be a time that an extreme evil would arise and would try to wipe of everything in the galaxy for mere greed. At this time, the mighty Phoenix would rise up from its ashy grave and avenge all those who suffered needlessly by destroying the evil that was residing in the galaxy" Cetanu explained as he waved his hand out to the side, lighting up one of the walls. He watched as Night Blood walked over to the wall and found ancient markings of fire and a bird.

"So, this was all preordained. Is there anything else I should know?" Night Blood asked as he traced a clawed hand over the markings.

"There is nothing more that I can tell you. But, I will also advise you that Erica, Bakuub's mate, is also expecting a child. You might want to inform him of this. Human females react differently to carrying a child than our own do" Cetanu stated as he slowly disappeared and everything went back to the way it was.

"Thank you, Cetanu. Thank you" Night Blood stated as he left the temple with a different outlook in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank everyone for their reviews. Nope, this story is not done yet. I still have a couple more chapters to write before this story is completed. If anyone would like to have, what would have been on the final page picture that ties in with this story, please feel free to let me know what your e-mail is and I will e-mail you a copy of it. Just to let you know that this picture was done in Photoshop and I have borrowed different pictures from four different sources in order to come up with the final picture.

**Chancelor22:**

Thank you for your quick review and MANY BIG CYBER HUGS. No, that last chapter was not the last chapter. I still have a couple more to go before I finish. After this story will be **"To Catch a Warrior"; **which is right now in the works.That will complete the whole series.

**Cittygurl:**

Thank you for your quick review and MANY BIG CYBER HUGS and yes, I will make sure to kill off Xerxes before the end of the next story.


	30. Heart to Heart

Chapter 30: Heart to heart

As Night Blood climbed inside his parents' home, he finally felt as though everything was going to finally work out for the greater good of everyone. He had a child on the way and Bakuub was also expecting a child, which Night Blood would have to tell him about it tomorrow. He and Jasmine would be mated tomorrow. His brother's tyranny would finally come to an end but, it would not be soon. He was just uncertain as to what Yvette's fate would be.

His parents' home was located up in a massive tree. It was made out of wood and the windows had a lace-like covering over them to keep the bugs out and let light in. It had a large eating area with a wooden dining table that had fur pallets for chairs. There were four bedrooms, each of which had fur thick layers of fur pallets for the beds and a light-weight fur cover on them.

"It's about time, Night Blood; your mate has already had dinner. She ate about an hour ago and I thought that she was eating enough food for two warriors" Tsarina said as she sat down on the floor.

"Where's Jasmine?" Night Blood questioned when he did not see her anywhere.

"She was not feeling well after she ate, so I set her to your old room to rest" she said.

"Night Blood" his father walked into the room and leaned up against the door facing.

"Father, I am really not in the mood for another argument about my decision in a mate" Night Blood stated as he made his way back toward his old bedroom.

"I was not about to argue with you on that. I just wanted to say that I was actually wrong about her. While you were praying, I actually took time out to think about what you had said and decided to take your advice about her. She is everything that you said she was. She is the right mate for you. I guess it goes to show that even an old male like me can learn something new" he stated with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, Father. Your support means a lot to me" Night Blood stated as he walked into his old bedroom and started to remove all of his attire.

He could see that Jasmine was sleeping comfortably under one of the lighter weight skins. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful Jasmine was with her hair splayed out across the fur pallet like a golden flame. He watched as she rolled over in her sleep and she looked like she was uncomfortable. She groaned a little bit in her sleep and then curled up in the fetal position.

"Jassy" Night Blood stated as he knelt down on the fur bed pallets and brushed the back of his hand across her forehead.

"Night?" Jasmine groggily questioned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Night Blood asked as he pulled back the top blanket and slid in beside Jasmine. He felt her head lay on his shoulder and her arm wrap around his waist.

"I am tired but I am also starving…again" Jasmine stated as soon as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Do you want me to find you something to eat?" Night Blood asked as he toyed with a few of her loose curls.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind" Jasmine said as she sat up and allowed the blanket to pool in her lap.

Night Blood had not realized until that moment that Jasmine was completely nude. The full moon's glow cascaded off her bare skin and hair. He figured that she was not use to the warmer climate of his planet. He just did not think that she would sleep naked beside him.

"You had best cover yourself up or I will not be held responsible for my actions" Night Blood tried to make it sound like a threat but without much success. He heard Jasmine softly chuckle and he growled, more at himself than at her, for his lack of self-control around Jasmine.

"Sure, I think I can do that without any problems" Jasmine stated as she pulled the blanket up over her breasts.

Night Blood didn't miss how slowly she pulled the blanket up either. She deliberately covered herself up in such a way that her breasts bounced and her nipples became hard from the feel of the blanket. He knew what she was doing; she was playing a game with him and he loved it.

"Behave yourself" Night Blood growled out of sheer frustration as he got out of bed and pulled his loin cloth back on.

"What if I don't want to?" Jasmine asked with a sly smile.

"Then you will be doing something other than eating" Night Blood softly stated as he walked into the eating area and quickly found some fruit in a wooden bowl.

He picked up the wooden fruit bowl and walked back into the bedroom. He was thankful that his mother and father were asleep because, he was not in the mood to explain why Jasmine was hungry an hour after she ate. Besides, he wanted to surprise his parents with the knowledge that they were finally going to have little ones running around their home again. He knew his mother missed having young children around and his father would never admit to missing children but he did.

Night Blood also knew that he had to tell Jasmine what Cetanu told him about what was going on with both her and Erica, since they were naïve about being pregnant.

As he walked back into the bedroom, He noticed that Jasmine was leaning up against the wall with the blanket pulled over her breasts. He sat down beside her and handed her the bowl of fruit. She ate ravenously as though she were starved half to death.

"This is good, what is it called?" Jasmine asked between bites.

"It is called naxa. It is a type of fruit" Night Blood answered.

"I just wished I knew what was wrong with me" Jasmine murmured as she finished off the last of the fruit.

"That's very simple to answer" Night Blood chuckled as he took the bowl from her lap and placed it off to the side of the bed.

"Oh really, I am glad that you have all the answers" Jasmine stated. Now that she had learned the language, she used it all the time to speak with Night Blood but she also had a very heavy Scottish accent that flowed with it.

"I had a visit from Cetanu this evening and he told me that you and Erica are pregnant" Night Blood explained.

"Oh, that would explain a lot but who is Cetanu?" Jasmine questioned with a raised brow.

"He is called the God of Death" Night Blood explained and then told her of Cetanu's visit in the temple.

"Ah, so you were visited by a god. That is unusual" Jasmine said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"It is. Every so often, when one of us needs guidance, the gods make their presence known to us and show us the correct path to take in order to right ourselves" Night Blood said as he reached a hand up and smoothed several stray curls away from Jasmine's face.

"You want to know something else?" Jasmine questioned with a sly smile as she got into a kneeling position in front of Night Blood.

"What?" Night Blood asked.

She didn't answer him right away but, instead she leaned closer to him and placed her hands onto his shoulders allowing the blanket to fall away from her body. He felt her mouth nibbling along his collar bone as her hands moved to the belt on his loin cloth. He purred with the knowledge of what she wanted to do.

He did not need any further prodding from Jasmine. Night Blood pulled her into his arms and then rolled her onto her back. She giggled at the realization of what kind of power she had over him and growled at the fact that Jasmine found out what every female learned sometime in their lives.

He felt Jasmine's hands move back to his loin cloth and swiftly undo the buckle that held in place. He placed himself between her thighs and poised himself above her. He could smell the scent of her desire and gently pressed hips forward and slowly sheathed himself inside her warm body. He felt her knees come to rest on his hips and her hands rove over his shoulders.

She whimpered his name as he began to move inside her and her body rocked against his with fevered determination. Night Blood watched as her back arched up against him and her head tossed from side to side as she tried to hold back her climax, but only succeeded in screaming out and his roar of satisfaction followed.

Jasmine and Night Blood's bodies both shook as their climaxes abated. Night Blood lowered his body down onto hers without putting all of his weight onto Jasmine. He felt her hand start to stroke the top of his head, along the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, over his shoulders, and part-way down his back. His whole body was coated in a layer of sweat and so wasn't hers but; neither one of them cared.

"You never did tell me where you got this scar. It matches the one of your mask" Jasmine noted as her fingers gently touched the old scar.

"Okay, that does owe an explanation. When I was a young blood and just after my first hunt of oomans, I was sent to another planet to go through theKainde amedha chiva or Hard Meat Trial. Once we kill a hard meat, we mark ourselves with their blood as a right of passage into manhood. Their blood is made out of acid so that is why it scars our skin, even though our blood actually neutralizes it. Now you understand the meaning of this mark. It is a mark of our clan as well as a right of passage" Night Blood finished off his short tail and then looked at Jasmine to see if she understood what he said only to find that she was asleep.

"Sleep well, my mate" Night Blood stated as he rolled off of Jasmine and pulled her into his arms. Sleep came easily to Night Blood as he closed his eyes and held Jasmine in the crook of his arm.

**Cittygurl:**

Don't worry; you'll get your chance to see Xerxes die a very horrible and painful death. For that matter, so won't everyone else. Anyhow, thanks for the great review and MANY HUGE CYBER HUGS.

**Chancelor22:**

Thanks for the great review, MANY HUGE CYBER HUGS, and I hope you received the picture that does coordinate for the final chapter of this story. Now if only I can figure out how to get it to post on the last chapter. I thought that a visit from the Gods might help to shed a little light on what is going on without giving too much away. Don't worry, I'll keep writing as long as my inspiration holds out. Which, at the rate it's going I should have this story finished in about another week or so…depending upon whether or not I can get that Visual Basic .NET programming assignment up and running.

**Kae'She:**

That will be explained shortly on what Cetanu meant for Yvette. Thank you for the wonderful review and MANY HUGE CYBER HUGS. Don't worry, everyone from the "Family Secrets" line will return and everyone from this story will return too. They will both be combined in the story called "To Catch a Warrior", which is actually already started but I had to stop in order to get this one up or else it would not have made any sense.


	31. Into each life a little rain must fall

Chapter 31: Into each life a little rain must fall

A month had past since they arrived on their home planet and Night Blood and Bakuub were already in a meeting. Jasmine and Erica were staying busy helping the villagers rebuild their new homes, with the help of several other young bloods. Most of the villagers already had a decent amount of the Yuat'ja language down pact, specifically the younger generation. Even Frederick was picking up on the language.

Night Blood and Bakuub felt bad about the fact that Frederick was the only human adult male who had survived the massacre. In fact, Frederick and his wife were the ones who saved as many of the children as they possibly could. They saved twenty children in varying ages from six months old all the way up to their oldest daughter who was nearing twenty-one, with the exception of their newborn baby.

There were several Yuat'ja females, who were unable to have any children of their own, for one reason or another, who adopted a couple of the children. The children were at first scared of the Yuat'ja but, very quickly bonded with their new mothers.

Jasmine and Erica couldn't wait until they had their children. Already, they both noticed major changes in their appearances but, their mates were to kind to say anything. Their waist lines had filled out almost three inches and their breasts were incredibly tender and swollen. They stayed hungry and tired a lot of the time but, they always found ways to keep themselves awake until it was time for bed.

Today, they were helping Night Blood's mother make dinner for their males. Tsarina always kept up a cheerful conversation even when Jasmine and Erica felt terrible. She was an extreme wealth of information when it came to pregnancy and children. She explained to them that their illness should pass in another month or so. She also told them of how large she was when she carried both Night Blood and Xerxes.

Even though she was unhappy with what Xerxes had been doing, she also told them that she could not find it in her heart to hate him. She said that she would always love him as her son but she would never welcome him back into her arms not would she ever be able to forgive him for his terrible deeds.

Jasmine and Erica both agreed with her on that.

As the animal roasted over the fire, Tsarina, Jasmine, and Erica were leaning against the tree of Night Blood's parents' home, enjoying the rays of the setting sun. They were all concerned over what was taking them so long to get back. Jasmine and Erica both hoped that none of the elders had changed their minds of their mates staying with the females of their own of choosing.

"What is this? Everybody is being lazy and lounging around while we males work hard all day" Night Blood joked as soon as he saw the three of them sitting on the grass.

"Yes, we are. And we have worked just as hard as you three boys have too" Erica chuckled as she watched Bakuub step in front of her and then hold out his. Erica immediately grasped his extended him and he helped to lift her up off of the ground.

"Jassy, I have some good news and I have some bad news" Night Blood stated as he helped her up off the ground and placed his hands on her slightly expanded waistline.

"Let's have the good news" Jasmine said.

"The good news is that Bakuub is going to finally be allowed to finish off his training by going on the Hard Meat Trial" Night Blood stated.

"That's wonderful. What's the bad news?" Erica asked as she felt Bakuub's arms wrap around her and then pulled her closer to him.

"The bad news is that we have to leave tomorrow and we won't be back home for six months" Bakuub stated as he ran his clawed fingers through Erica's pale blonde hair.

"You said the word 'we'. Does that mean that Night Blood and you will be going?" Jasmine questioned as she looked up at her mate.

"Yes, I am his teacher and I am the one who has to make sure he completes his training. We already explained to the council of elders that we needed to be back in less then six months because you and Erica were expecting your first children" Night Blood's voice seemed very sad as spoke to her.

"Six months? What time tomorrow must you leave?" Erica asked as she began to shiver with the knowledge that her mate could possibly be killed along with Jasmine's.

"Sunrise" Night Blood stated.

"Okay, then I guess we must make the most of the time that we have left before you two leave" Jasmine said as she held Night Blood closer to her, for fear that this would be the last time that she would ever have her arms around the male she loved.

"Not two but three" Night Blood's father stated as he looked at Jasmine and Erica's shocked expressions once they learned that he was going.

"What?" Tsarina immediately stood up and looked at her mate.

"Night Blood must also undergo some more training from an Arbitrator in order to become one. That is the reason for me going" he said, knowing that his mate would kill him agreeing to go along.

"You, my dear mate, are not as young as what you used to be" Tsarina chuckled at the thought of her mate trying to keep up with the younger generation of males.

"I did not hear you complain last night" he laughed.

"You'll never hear me complain" Tsarina stated.

"Let's eat and then we will discuss having a replay of last night, after the children leave. They are too young for these adult conversations" he said.

"Excuse me, I think I have sired quite a few more children then you have old man and I know I have a pretty good idea about 'adult conversations'" Night Blood stated with a chuckle as he cocked his head to one side and clicked his mandibles together.

"I don't know about 'adult conversations' but, it does sound interesting" Bakuub stated.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving" Jasmine and Erica stated at the same time and then everyone's attention was turned to them when their stomachs growled in unison.

They both giggled as they helped Tsarina finish cooking while their mates cleaned up for dinner.

After they ate, everyone went home and tried to make as memories as they could before their mates left in the morning. The next morning was the saddest day that Jasmine and Erica had known in a long while. They watched as their mates boarded the ship and waved good-bye. Tsarina placed a comforting arm around both of them as she felt some sadness as she watched her mate leave with them. The ship took off into space and all three of them watched as the ship left a beautiful bright blue streak in the sky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, this chapter is kind of sad but, also a little humorous. Please don't kill me…I just had to do it. Besides, now was as good a time as any because, Bakuub needed to do the Hard Meat Trial and he would not get another chance at it for at least ten years.

**Cittygurl:**

Thank you for the great review and I am so glad that you loved that picture. I should have the next chapter up by Sunday. MANY CYBER HUGS. Sorry about having you crying and shedding tears in the background.

**Chacelor22:**

I am so glad that you received that picture and that you thought it was beautiful. Your praise means a lot to me. MANY CYBER HUGS. Don't worry, I still have several chapters to go before this story finishes off and then I shall start back to work on the other one.

**Caz:**

Don't worry about logging in. I understand completely about not wanting to do that much work. Thanks **for the review and MANY CYBER HUGS.**

**Millen Stryker**

Everybody is so happy that Jassy is pregnant, including me. Thank you for the review and MANY CYBER HUGS.


	32. The Return of the King

Chapter 32: The Return of the King

Almost six months had past since Night Blood, his father, and Bakuub left on their training expedition and all three females were growing impatient with waiting. Tsarina was the least worried out of the three of them and so, she succeeded in easing the tension out of Jasmine and Erica. With each passing day, both Jasmine and Erica had expanded in various areas of their bodies.

Jasmine and Erica tried to keep themselves busy with any last projects that needed to be performed to the villagers' new homes. All the villagers constructed their homes like the Yuat'ja did, up in the trees and away from any possibly dangerous creatures that might have wandered into the city.

Aside from helping the villagers, they also finished decorating their baby's bedrooms. Tsarina even assisted them with all of their projects, including any last minute repairs to their homes. Since Bakuub did not have any family left, Tsarina looked at him as though he was one of her own sons and Erica was his mate and her daughter along with Jasmine.

Tsarina even showed Jasmine and Erica how to create beautiful animal skin dresses that were extremely loose-fitting and very comfortable to wear. Jasmine even commented on the dresses favoring those of the Indians that resided in America. Tsarina stated that their kind had been on Earth thousands of years ago and they were the ones who taught humans how to create and build.

Now, after six months of waiting for their mates to return home, they finally received word that Night Blood's ship was almost ready to land and all three males were home in one piece.

P.O.V.

As Night Blood and Bakuub waited for the signal from home base, which would give them permission to land, they each wondered how much their mates had changed in the last six months. Neither Night Blood nor Bakuub could wait to see what their mates looked like at eight months pregnant.

"Permission granted. Welcome home" one of the elders spoke.

"Thank you" Night Blood stated.

It wasn't long before Bakuub landed the ship and they were unloading all of their supplies plus all of their newly acquired trophies. They couldn't wait to hang them up when they got home. Night Blood didn't see Jasmine or Erica around but he did see several males, which he trained with, approaching.

"You are very lucky that you actually came back alive" one of them stated with a slap on Night Blood's back.

"Why? What has happened?" Night Blood asked.

"Your little ooman mate would have been fought over if you had not returned. So wouldn't Bakuub's mate" he said with a laugh.

"Why?" Night Blood questioned.

"You remember Zarnitza" he said.

"Unfortunately" Night Blood growled. He knew all too well about her and he hated discussing her. As far as anyone was concerned, Zarnitza was nothing more than a whore who wanted to be in the leader's position, which belonged to Night Blood's mother.

"Well, she tried to challenge both of your mates within a week of each other and they both kicked her ass. That happened about a month after you guys left and Zarnitza has laid low since then. She's pissed" he laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it but I have to say this much, at least Bakuub and I have very good taste in females" Night Blood laughed and then turned to see Jasmine, Erica, and his mother walking over to them. His old friend had already wandered off to see who else was arriving in from different trials.

"Night! I have missed you so much" Jasmine squealed with delight as she attempted to wrap her arms around his waist but, her very large belly got in the way.

"You look beautiful, Jassy" Night Blood stated as he trailed his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, and then placed them both on her stomach.

He could feel the baby kicking right where his hands were at and Night Blood purred at how strong the baby was. He looked into Jasmine's lavender eyes and saw all the love that she held for him in her eyes. She smiled as she looked down at his hands and let out a heavy sigh from being so far along in the pregnancy.

"I feel very huge at this point" Jasmine stated with a soft laugh.

"You're expecting a child. This is a very natural thing. Now what is this I heard about you and Zarnitza fighting?" Night Blood questioned as he wrapped his arms around Jasmine's shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

"She was angry over the fact that you took me as your mate instead of her. So, she wanted to prove that I wasn't good enough for you by attempting to humiliate me in combat. She lost and then decided she was going to go after Erica, in an attempt to get Bakuub. Erica beat her face into the ground and then tried to choke her with her own hair. I never thought so many females would get such a laugh" Jasmine explained with a slight chuckle, even though she was trying to be serious.

"You are pregnant and she knew better. The fact that you both still beat her in your condition proves that I definitely made a good choice in a mate. You are able to stand up to one of our own without any help and you left her alive, which is a sign of humiliation for our people. I am just surprised she went after Erica" Night Blood was chuckling as he rested his head on top of Jasmine's and watched as Bakuub walked Erica home, his parents were following close behind.

"Oh well, I hope I just proved her wrong in her thinking that she could take my mate away from me" Jasmine said with a devious smile as she looked up at Night Blood.

"I made a vow that I would only have you as my mate and I intend on keeping that promise" Night Blood whispered in her ear.

"See to it that you do" Jasmine murmured as she kissed each of his mandibles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cittygurl:**

Sorry for making that chapter a little sad. Don't worry, I would not even dream of killing off the main macho male characters in this story.

**Chancelor22:**

Thanks for the compliment and yes, we are starting to near the end. Don't worry; I am trying to keep my updates a little bit more frequent.

**Kae'She:**

Don't panic. I have yet to kill off a main character unless there was a reason for it but, since this is just a trial thing for these guys, I did not think it would be nice to see them depart.


	33. Interlude

Chapter 33: Interlude

All this chapter is for is comments and anyone who has any questions or suggestions. Since the last chapter was kind of sucky and lacking in many areas, I am posting this chapter for anyone and everyone who reads this story, to post up any questions or comments that they might have about the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chancelor22:

Thank you for letting for advising me that the last chapter was kind of lame. And many CYBER HUGS for your support since the beginning of this story.


	34. The City of Light

Chapter 34: The City of Light

As a young, brown-haired girl slowly wandered through the lonely desert, she began to think that her life could not get any worse than what it had already. She had spent the last several months a prisoner of the cruel Xerxes being abused in ways that she didn't even think were humanly possible.

Yvette had spent the last seven months being forced to wait on Xerxes, hand and foot. He forced her to sleep in his tent without any clothes on. He even succeeded in getting her pregnant.

It took her a while to figure out how to escape his tyranny but, Yvette finally built up enough courage and fled in the middle of the night, while the sentry slept. She knew Xerxes would be angry once he realized that his prize took off during the night. She knew, deep in her heart, that he was not the type of man to allow any prize of his to get away from him.

Yvette continued to walk along in the dusty sands. She wrapped her arms around her boney shoulders and rubbed her upper arms through her threadbare chemise. Then, her arms wrapped around her massive waistline, feeling the tiny flutter of life that continued to grow within her frail body.

Hot tears trickled down her cheeks as each step she took on the hot sands burned her aching feet.

She began to wonder if she would ever see civilization again as she topped a sand dune and saw a massive city made of stone, marble, and glass. The tallest building, she gathered, was a place of worship or a law enforcement complex. She could see humans and those other creatures wandering around and mingling together without any fear.

Her legs felt heavy as she slowly made her way down to the massive iron gates that kept intruders out of the city. She saw several massive sentries guarding the main entrance to the complex along with multiple sentries positioned on the wall.

With each plodding step she took, her injuries, both internal and external, took a heavier toll on her body. Her face had multiple bruises and lacerations from Xerxes' repeated slaps. Her lips were cracked and bleeding from the lack of nutrition and water. Her back was caked with dried blood and dirt and newly opened wounds from the times that she was whipped for not doing everything perfectly.

Her lungs ached with each breath she took and she feared that one of her lungs was punctured, if not both of them. Her brown hair hung limp and lack-luster, showing her lack of better treatment.

As she approached the iron gates, two of the sentries made their way toward her. It was at that moment Yvette vowed to make things right between her and Jasmine. She knew in her heart that she had done and said many cruel things to her sister and that she herself had done many terrible things. She also vowed to apologize to Night Blood for her lack of propriety when she first met him. She knew that her sister had made many excellent choices, which she refused to listen to, and now she was paying the price for her lack of listening to Jasmine in the first place.

Finally, within fifty feet of the city, Yvette's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground. Things became dark all around her and all Yvette saw were two shapes above her.

"Please…help…Night Blood…Jasmine" was the last thing that Yvette said before the darkness engulfed her.

She didn't know that one of the sentries was Balkan, who tenderly lifted Yvette up into his arms and carried her into the city and to their doctors, with hope that her life would be saved.


	35. With death brings a new life

Chapter 35: With each death a new life is born

Night Blood awoke to the sounds of commotion, a very loud commotion at that. Looking over, he saw that Jasmine was not affected by the noise and slept soundly with her hair splayed across the pillow. He decided not to disturb his sleeping princess as he slowly rose from bed and quietly put his loin cloth on.

As soon as he jumped down to the ground, he saw humans and his own kind rushing toward the medical facility. Night Blood began to walk in that direction to see what all the fuss was about.

He saw Darciel racing toward him.

"Come quickly! It's an emergency!" Draciel roared as he grabbed Night Blood's shoulders and shook him, panic was etched over his face. He released Night Blood and quickly headed in the direction with the rest of the crowd.

"Okay, I was just heading in that direction. What has happened?" Night Blood questioned as he followed Draciel.

"Princess Yvette has been found" Draciel stated as they both pushed their way through the growing crowd and finally made it to the door.

"My mate's sister has been found!" Night Blood found it hard to believe that Yvette was here at the City of Light.

"Yes. The doctor's don't think she is going to make it" Draciel said as they walked down the long corridor to Yvette's room.

"Why?" Night Blood questioned as he placed his hand over the door knob.

"You'll see" Draciel sadly stated as he watched Night Blood take a deep breath.

Night Blood was prepared for anything at that moment, except for what laid before his eyes.

"Night Blood" Yvette weakly said as she turned her head to look at him. She knew the difference between Xerxes and Night Blood just by their external markings. She did not fear Night Blood the way she feared Xerxes.

"Your highness" Night Blood said as he bowed his head before his eyes looked into hers. He saw the emptiness that lurked in their depths.

He knew her but at the same time he didn't know this young female that was lying on the examination table. She was so badly beaten beyond recognition but he still knew who she was.

"I be so sorry" Yvette started to cry.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for" Night Blood stated as he pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down. He took her hand in both of his. He knew Jasmine would want to know about her sister but at the same time, her advanced pregnancy would only worsen the effect on her emotionally and might possibly cause her more harm than good.

"I be sorry for everything I done wrong. To you. To my sister. Is my sister still with you?" Yvette questioned as hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes. We are married and she is expecting my child in about two months" Night Blood tried to keep his emotions at bay but it was difficult to do. All his instincts wanted him to go out there and make his brother pay for all of his damages but, he knew that it would not be his job.

"Congratulations. Ye know that I be expectin' a wee one. The baby be Xerxes'" Yvette cried.

"I know. Do you want Jasmine and I to raise your child as our own?" Night Blood asked.

He arose from his sitting position when one of the physicians entered the room. The doctor informed Night Blood that Yvette's condition was deteriorating rapidly and that both she and the child would die. The doctor also stated that the child could be saved but the mother would still die from her injuries.

"What is he saying?" Yvette could see concern written over his face while he spoke with the doctor.

"You're dying and the child will die with you if we do not operate quickly. The choice is yours" Night Blood stated. He saw no reason to lie to Yvette about her worsening condition.

"Ye promise to take care of me baby?" Yvette questioned. She didn't hold her unborn child responsible for anything. The child was innocent. Only the father was guilty.

"You have my word, Princess" Night Blood.

"Then save me baby" Yvette cried, knowing that she would not see her child grow up and do all the things that babies are suppose to do.

An hour later, a beautiful baby girl was born by cesarean section. Yvette held her daughter before Night Blood gently lifted the baby out of her arms and handed the baby over to one of the nurses to clean up.

"I be so cold" Yvette cried.

"I know. Don't worry. She will be very well taken care of" Night Blood said as he wrapped his arms around Yvette, comforting her in her final moments, until the last breath escaped her parched lips.

He had hoped that Jasmine would have made it here before now but, with her ever expanding waistline, it made everyday activities increasingly difficult. This including getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Centanu, watch over Yvette" Night Blood stated as he carefully laid Yvette's cold upper body back onto the table and then pulled a sheet over her body.

"Yvette!" Jasmine cried as she held herself up in the open doorway with her hand over her mouth.

"Jassy, you don't need to see…" Night Blood barely got the words out before Jasmine was attempting to shove him out of the way to see her sister. Or, at least what remained of her.

"Get out of me way!" Jasmine shouted as she began hitting and clawing Night Blood's arm, which had managed to wind its way around her waist.

"Jassy, it will not change anything" Night Blood tried to reason with her but it was of no use. Trying to reason with an enraged pregnant woman is impossible and he knew it.

"Night Blood, let her see" Night Blood's mother softly stated as she watched the range of emotions of that was taking place between them and knew, deep down in her heart, that as long as Jasmine was able to see her sister's body, she would finally be able to know that the search was over. Jasmine would be able to move on and morn her period of loss until the baby was born.

"But mother" Night Blood started to argue.

"Don't 'but mother' me. It will be the only way she can rest. Let her see".

Night Blood finally released Jasmine and watched her as she walked towards her sister's lifeless, covered body. He saw her hands shaking as and tears streaming from her violet eyes as she pulled back the sheet. He watched as she placed her hands on her sister's face and moved them over Yvette's facial features and then to her hair.

"Why?" Jasmine cried as she laid her head against her sister's and held her, as though she was trying to comfort a child.

A child. Night Blood knew he would need to inform Jassy about his decision to raise Yvette's child.

"Oh God! WHY!?" Jasmine screamed at the top of her lungs, venting out her anguish over the loss of her last remaining family.

Night Blood walked over to his mate and placed a hand on either of her shoulders, trying to comfort her. But, no matter how hard he tried, her anguish knew no bounds. That's when he thought that informing about her sister's baby might change her mood.

"Jassy, there is something else you need to know" Night Blood started to say in the softest tones that he could.

"What?" she continued to sob.

"Your sister gave birth to a baby. The baby is a female and favors Yvette" Night Blood said. It didn't take her long to respond to his statement.

"Where is she?" Jasmine's mood quickly changed as she rose quickly to face her mate.

"Here she is" Night Blood's mother stated as she gently took the sleeping baby from the nurse and walked over to Jasmine. She placed the baby into Jasmine's open arms.

"She's beautiful" Jasmine cooed to the little baby that lay cozy in her arms. A happy yet sad smile formed as she looked lovingly at her niece.

"I promised Yvette that you and I would raise her. I felt as though it was only right considering that it was my brother's fault that she is now dead" Night Blood looked at the bond that was forming between their adopted daughter and his beautiful mate.

"Thank you, my love. This means the world to me" Jasmine stated as she looked up her mate.

"You're welcome" Night Blood stated as he looked over the nurse. He quickly explained to the nurse that Yvette would have a proper funeral and burial at his expense. He felt as though it was the right thing to do.


	36. Two months pass

As everyone has probably gathered, the last chapter was very emotional for me to write because I was very indecisive as to whether or not Yvette should live or not. I chose to allow Yvette to have peace after everything that she had been through with Xerxes. It also gave Jasmine a feeling of closure because she would no longer have to worry about her sister's well-being. As it stands, I am very sorry if anyone did not like what I did but, I felt as though it was in the best interest of the characters.

Chapter 36: Two months pass

Two months had passed in the blink of an eye for Jasmine, Night Blood, and their little girl, Kira. Jasmine named Kira after her sister's middle name. Night Blood accepted it and understood it's meaning to his mate. Jasmine immortalized her sister through their daughter.

Kira was now two months old and kept Jasmine and Night Blood on the go. Night Blood enjoyed having a daughter around more than he thought he would. He actually enjoyed being a father again and couldn't wait for Jasmine to give birth to his son.

Today found Night Blood sitting beneath a tree with Kira napping soundly in the crook of one of his arms and Jasmine resting her head against his other shoulder. He Jasmine had been most of the night complaining about being very uncomfortable and feeling pains in her lower back.

Night Blood tried to help Jasmine by rubbing her shoulders and her back, but nothing seemed to help. She was still up every thirty minutes having to relieve herself.

This afternoon was no different. Jasmine continued to get up and down to use the bathroom and still had increasing discomfort in her back. Even now, as she rested her head on Night Blood's shoulder, he could see her wincing in pain.

"Jassy, I think you should see the doctor" Night Blood softly stated as when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm fine. Just in a lot of pain" Jasmine stated as she felt another hot, searing pain flow through her body. She had never felt anything like. She had experienced pain before but nothing that made her feel like she was on fire.

"Good afternoon" Erica said as she walked towards Jasmine and Night Blood, leaning on Bakuub for support. Erica, like Jasmine, had been in constant pain since last night and Bakuub had done everything that he could think of to ease his mate's pain. But, to no avail.

"Hey Erica" Jasmine said as she attempted to stand but about fell backwards because of her pregnancy weight causing her to become very unbalanced.

"Any day now and we will finally be mothers" Erica tried to keep the conversation light and cheery but with not much success due to a searing pain shooting through her body.

"And it can't be soon enough" Jasmine stated as she looked out across the rolling sand dunes and saw a storm starting to roll in.

Both Jasmine and Erica thought it looked menacing due to how black the clouds were. They saw lightening streaking through the clouds and the massive boom of thunder resonating. They could have sworn that the clouds were literally rolling across the sky, covering up everything in its path.

"OH!" Both Jasmine and Erica said, their faces contorting in pain as they placed a hand over their swollen abdomens and nearly doubling over.

"Jassy"

"Erica"

Both males became concerned for their mates as they watched the play of emotions that moved over their faces. It was obvious that Jasmine and Erica were going to give birth and it was possible that it would be during the storm. The males knew they had no choice but to quickly get their mates to the medical facility so they could have their babies comfortably.

Both Night Blood and Bakuub wrapped an arm around their mates and assisted them in walking to the medical facility. Night Blood's mother found them and insisted on watching over Kira while the males assisted their human mates through their difficult ordeal. She knew, deep down, that it was going to be a very difficult ordeal for both of them and they would need all the help that they could get.

By the time they finally got into the medical facility, the storm was over the city. Lightening crashed all around them and thunder shook the ground beneath their feet.

The pain became too much to bear for Jasmine and Erica, so their mates lifted them up into their arms and carried them to their rooms. They did the best they could on assisting Jasmine and Erica on removing their clothes to making it easier to give birth. It didn't take long before the mid-wives showed up, took over, and booted both males out of the rooms to wait for the arrival of their babies.

TWO HOURS LATER

Both Night Blood and Bakuub paced the floor, listening to the sound of the heavy rain pelted the building as thunder and lightening resonated all around them. Their patience was growing thin until the sound of two babies crying brought them to a halt.

They raced to their mate's rooms to check on them. Jasmine and Erica both were sitting up in their beds, their hair saturated with sweat. They were both smiling as they held their newly born sons in their arms and nursed them.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful female" Night Blood said to Bakuub as they stood in the doorways of their mates' rooms.

"Me neither" Bakuub exhaled heavily as looked at Erica's shining face which radiated her happiness.

They decided to spend some quality time with their mates and their new babies. So, they walked into the rooms and closed the doors, shutting out the rest of the world.

Well, what does everyone think so far about this chapter?

Cittygurl: Many big CYBER HUGS and if you need any help at all, don't hesitate to ask. I will be glad to help you.


	37. Epilogue

Chapter 37: Epilogue

Five years had passed since the birth of Erica, Jasmine, and Night Blood's mother's babies. The mothers enjoyed their new children as well as the males who helped in making them. Of course, they also enjoyed the process of making their children too.

After Jasmine gave birth to Storm, her son, the doctors informed her that she would never be able to have another child again because her uterus somehow disappeared and they were unable to explain it. But, Night Blood and Jasmine still had Kira and that was fine enough for both of them.

Erica also gave birth to a son and named him Thunder. She too also had the same problem as Jasmine, loss of the ability to conceive another child. It upset Erica that she could not get pregnant again. But, Bakuub brought up the fact that they could adopted as many orphans as she wanted.

Erica loved that idea because she had seen so many children without any families that needed someone to love them. Over the last five years, Erica and Bakuub adopted almost twenty orphaned children. They also ended up having to expand their home in the tree with many rooms that extended into the upper branches.

Many of the children were rejected by their own families for one reason or another, normally because the child was born with a deformity. Only about 5 of the children had lost their mother during childbirth due to the fact that the mother was way too young to have a child. The children ranged in age from being an infant to almost adult.

The oldest one was a male, whom Erica ended up aptly naming Angel. He was born with one fully functional leg and the other leg did not work. Erica saved him from a group of males who were pushing him around while he was trying to use branch as a crutch to get him around. They ended up kicking his crutch out from under him and he fell to the ground, unable to get back up.

Erica intervened by coming to his rescue and trying to help him up off the ground. At first he shoved her away because of his pride but, she became more determined and he relented. Afterwards, Bakuub and Erica came up with a way for him to walk on his own. They fashioned a metal leg brace, that he could take on and off without any assistance and it moved his leg when he wanted to move.

Now, Angel could keep up with the other males but still stayed close to his adopted mother. He learned rapidly how to hunt and bring home food for his mother to cook for their growing family. He knew that he would never be able to go on any hunts with the other males but he now felt as though that he was of more use at home. It gave him a sense of purpose and his life more meaning by being able to help others as his mother had helped him.

Night Blood's mother gave birth to a little girl named Sakura. Night Blood was happy to have a little sister again. It had been a long time since he had any family members.

His mother finally explained to him how she had survived his brother's attack. He thought he had actually killed but it was only a near-death wound and she made a full recovery from it.

Bakuub and Night Blood had been gone for almost a year on their hunts and today they were suppose to come home. Erica and Jasmine were excited over the fact that their mates would finally come home and stay for a little while longer.

Bakuub was still in his training period in which he was hunting as many hard meats as he could. Night Blood, being an Arbitrator, was on the constant hunt for as many bad bloods as he could find and kill. He would get so close to Xerxes but would back off, knowing that it was not he who would handle him.

Jasmine was still doing her usual, being a teacher to the younger generation of Yuat'ja. She taught them how to read and write in several languages. She also taught math, history, and science. All of the class was interested in her teachings because she kept things interesting and never taught them the same thing twice unless they had a hard time comprehending her.

Today was a day off for both Jasmine and Erica. They watched as the children all played together and chased each other around. Erica gasped when she saw Angel fall to the ground but he brushed himself off and got right back up, continuing to chase Thunder around. Thunder laughed because Angel pretended to be very slow in the chase.

Storm ran right into Thunder and they both hit the ground laughing. Angel bent down, swiftly, and picked both of the young males up. He looked over at his mother and his aunt, Jasmine and happily purred because of his new life with his ooman mother and warrior father.

Jasmine looked up toward the hillside and saw Night Blood waving at her. Bakuub snuck up behind Erica and wrapped his arms around her waist procuring a startled squeal from Erica.

Jasmine walked up the hill to meet her mate. He was sitting on a large rock looking at the sunset off in the distance. Jasmine knelt beside him in the tall grass, her long golden hair billowing the breeze.

Night Blood turned to face his mate and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her between his massive thighs. Jasmine laid her head against Night Blood's chest and placed her hands on his shoulders.

They both knew that Xerxes was out there somewhere and it was only a matter of time before their world of peace and happiness became shattered by his tyranny. But, for now, they were content with the way things were and they way they were.

As him being a Yuat'ja Arbitrator and her as a Queen and teacher. Together, they were King Night Blood and Queen Jasmine.

**THE END (for now)**


End file.
